Chasing The Adventure of A Lifetime
by 910Roses
Summary: Doctor Who was only supposed to be a TV show, so when Elizabeth meets the Doctor through his many regenerations and string of companions, how will she cope? Will she be able to keep up with all the adventures without spoiling anything? Mainly 9th Doctor through (now) 13th Doctor. Possible other Doctors in the far future. The Doctor/OC.
1. Chapter 1- Abandoned

***Author's Note* This is my first time writing for the Whoniverse so any feedback would be much appreciated. I only own my characters and my plot. I hope everyone enjoys.**

Chapter 1- Abandoned

When people mention how unexpected situations can happen in the blink of an eye, believe them. Time may go by normally, but the feel of it can either drag you down or throw you as far and as fast as it can. I should know, because I lost my home, my family, and my friends in what certainly felt like no time at all, but probably took a good amount of hours. How I lost them was not normal and completely unexpected. Looking back on the situation, I now realize that, at the time, if I hadn't felt so abandoned, so lost and in need of someone to hear me, then I probably would have never met the Doctor. But he comes later, and the bits that get me to him start off with a tiny adventure of my own.

Two friends of mine and I were out hiking, with a small amount of protest from me at first because I had dressed for an art gallery, only to be met with a spontaneous change of plans and no time to go home and change. I fidgeted with my Van Gogh necklace and grumbled half-heartedly again about how it was not appropriate to hike in a dress. Matthew, whose brilliant idea it was to do this, shrugged and mentioned "at least the view is nice." Of course he only met it jokingly, but before I could fully grasp that he meant me, his boyfriend, Damien, slapped his arm. Damien was my best friend before he met Matthew, and when I was first introduced to him, I was unsure about how good he was for Damien because Matthew was such a flirt. Damien and I both agreed that it was an "anything that breathes" for Matthew, but we both knew that he truly cared for Damien and that made him okay in my book. The three of us had only grown stronger as friends since the two of them started dating months ago and there was hopefully no going back.

I did feel like a third wheel sometimes, but I could tell they genuinely enjoyed spending time with me, and the feeling was mutual. My parents joked one time about us being like the golden trio, and we agreed. Our communication skills, however, were not up to par. So, when Matthew read on Twitter about a new cave finding near the trail the three of us frequent, an hour before our scheduled plans at the art gallery, he changed the plans without thinking to call or text me about it. When I got in the back of their car, decked out in a paint-splatter dress, I had been expecting to see the boys in the suits they had promised to wear, only to notice them dressed in hiking gear instead. I let out a small "um," and I heard Damien mutter "I knew we had forgotten something," but Matthew was already driving away and chattering on about how excited he was about the cave. I had only stopped complaining halfway there because it hadn't bothered me that much and because Matthew had reassured me that the cave was only a few minutes away from the middle of the trail we usually take, which wasn't long to begin with.

Unfortunately, the closer we got to the cave, the more unease I felt. At first, I had been almost as excited as Matthew, but the excitement was soon replaced by dread. Thinking on it, I realize that I should have listened to my gut intuition, but my curiosity go the best of me, just as it always has and always will. The point of no return came when after the three of us stood in front of the dark cave entrance, and then proceeded to enter after Damien saw a strange blue glow appear out of nowhere. Matthew gave us a psychotic grin and raced into the cave and toward the blue light, Damien following after him and me after Damien. The closer we got to the blue light, the more it surrounded us and made my skin feel all static-like and buzzed all over. The feeling was similar to when a limb falls asleep, but without the numbness. When the light started to get too bright, it was suddenly gone, the buzzing as well, and it was replaced by a hanging light in the middle of what looked like an interrogation room, mirror and metal table and everything. The only thing missing was a door, _our way out_ , and possibly my sanity because when we turned around were met by solid wall, not a cave or the weird blue light that brought us here, and our reactions were instantaneous.

Matthew started beating on the wall near the mirror, which was probably two-way, and yelled for someone to let us out. Damien whispered "What the hell?" while pacing in a panic. All I could think about as I leaned against the wall facing Matthew, was "Oh my God, there's no toilet. What if I have to pee? Do I squat? I am not peeing in front of my friends," and I pondered those thoughts seriously. Not one of my best reactions to any situation, I'll admit, but my mind goes to odd places sometimes. After his bit of panic, Damien stood beside me. "Elizabeth, what do you think we should do?" Why he was asking me, bewildered me, but before I could give any type of answer, a door-shaped panel appeared on the wall across from us, near Matthew who quickly made his way to us, and two people walked through it. Matthew and Damien gaped openly at the new company we had while I started to wonder what kind of "Supernatural" type situation we were in. The two people, if they were even people, were clad in dark, baggy, janitor-like clothes and had bright red skin. Where hair should be, was a bunch of different peircings and their canines were pointed like a vampires, instead of normal teeth. While my friends and I cowered in the corner of the room, we clearly missed the silent, likely telepathic, conversation they had concerning us. When one of the strangers spoke up finally, addressing us, his voice was scratchy and chills ran down my spine.

"You, female, come with me and none of ya get hurt," the one on the right, I'll call him Thing One, ordered while pulling a gun out of thin air. I figured his command was clear enough, and not wanting to put myself or my friends in further danger, I followed him. Damien and Matthew protested behind me, but their shouts were cut off when Thing one grabbed my wrist and dragged me through the panel that shut right after we exited. He didn't take me anywhere far though, just through another weird panel that was next to the one that led to my friends. The two-way mirror on the wall in this room, showing my Matthew and Damien, proved to me that we were just next door. When Thing One let go of my wrist, I instantly went to the mirror and started hitting it and calling out Matthew and Damien's names. Thing One snorted behind me, and steeling my nerves, I turned to glare at him.

"They won't hear ya or see ya girlie. Might as well give up."

I didn't like the smirk he was giving me and turned my back to watch my friends who were now holding hands and staring transfixed at Thing Two, who seemed to be talking to them animatedly. What I wasn't aware of at the time, because I couldn't hear them or recognize what Thing Two was doing, he was erasing their purpose for going to the cave and me from their minds. But to me, it just appeared like he really enjoyed using his hands as he talked.

"What's he saying to my friends?" I asked Thing One, not turning to face him.

I felt as he walked up beside me. "He's giving them a way out, a way back home. See, we don't need them. Just need girls."

I was horrified at his words, but refused to stop watching my friends. "Nope, sorry but they wouldn't leave me behind. They're my best friends and they wouldn't go back without me."

I could feel Thing One's smugness radiate off him, and it was weakening my resolve. "Oh, you so sure?"

I hadn't understood why he was so convinced my friends would leave me behind, but as I saw a blue light appear behind them, I started panicking and hitting the mirror harder, shouting at them frantically. When I saw them start to head into the blue light I let out a choked sob.

"No! No no no no no!" I screamed, pounding away faster, most likely bruising my hands. Their retreating forms made me drop to my knees, sobbing and rocking back and forth. Hot tears trailed down my face as I yelled at nothing.

"Come back! Come back please! Don't go!" After a few more minutes of sobbing, and Thing Two entering the room Thing One and I were in, I let out a silent plea when he started to pick me up and take me away somewhere else.

 _Please don't leave me behind._


	2. Chapter 2- The Auction

Chapter 2- The Auction

My emotions were not my friend right now and it seemed like I had none anyway. The emotional disaster I went through with my friends deserting me in this strange place, I now felt hollow and numb standing in a line of girls on a stage in front of a bunch of weird people and things. There were seven girls in total, myself included, and I was certain that I was the only human. I was forced into this group of girls by Thing Two and we were led on the stage together not minutes after my meltdown in the interrogation room. A part of me that was still kicking and screaming at all this nonsense wondered why the hell I wasn't fighting back. That part was silenced by the knowledge that practically everyone, girls excluded, had a weapon on them and I was no warrior. The air smelled like stale alcohol and cigarettes and the lighting was bright enough for the audience to see the girls and I, but not bright enough on the audience. I could see doors to my right and left, but they were blocked by more red men in janitor uniforms. The room was round and reminded me more of a bar than an actual theatre for entertainment, even if it was a really big bar. Instead of the plush theatre seats, the audience I could see, that were closer to the stage, sat around tables in fold-out chairs.

I was uncomfortable aware that I was probably in an auction for either aliens, or demons, _or both_ , and I had the urge to cry again. Thankfully, my dignity was a stronger part of my stubbornness, and I refused to let myself cry in front of a room filled with deplorable strangers that I already detested. Having been last in the line of girls, I had the displeasure of watching each scared girl get bought and sold, teleported away the second they were next to those who bought them. I was more terrified for those girls than myself and their expressions broke my heart, especially from what I thought to be the youngest girl. Her height barely reached my hip and her childlike appearance, albeit alien appearance as well seeing as she had blue tinted skin and scales in various places. She been bought second by a very large, and very round slime-ball of a guy and the face he made at her before they were teleported off made my blood boil. It was all just so _wrong_.

When it was finally my turn to be center stage, last girl left, I knew deep down, that this moment would end up deciding what happened to the rest of my life, and I had never been more afraid. I couldn't stop shivering and the moment the bidding started, I thought I might pee myself. As luck would have it, and I considered myself very luck from this moment onward, a large screech sounded out, like a microphone malfunction. When the noise stopped, there was a sudden light shone on the noise culprit, who was standing on the edge of the stage to my left, and he smiled sheepishly at everyone. My heart stopped at the sight of his floppy brown hair, tweed jacket, and red bowtie and the recognition hit my like a ton of bricks.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," he called out. "But I'm afraid I needed back-up for this part."

As soon as he finished his sentence, all hell broke loose. The doors on both sides of the stage slammed open as giant, rhinoceros men ran in, weapons firing at the audience. A part of me instantly recognized who and what they were, _Judoon_ , and all I could do was watch as fights broke out while the buyers and Thing Two tried aimlessly to escape. Thing One rushed for me from his auctioning podium, but my floppy-haired savior was faster. He grabbed my hand, yanking me to his side, and shouted threateningly, "Your auction has gone far enough Plaise. Did you really think no one would find out? Auctioning any life is strictly outlawed and you have broken many rules."

Thing One, or Plaise, started to back away, but was raised in the arms of a Judoon officer, who carried him away along with all the other Judoon and their prisoners. I turned to face my savior, _the Doctor_ , the man I never thought I would see or meet in my entire life, and almost started crying again when he gave me a warm smile. He squeezed my hand. "There, you're safe now."

I stared at him, mouth slightly open, eyes watery, and the only word I could get myself to say was "Doctor?"


	3. Chapter 3- Answers

***Author Update* As some of you might have noticed, I just edited this chapter and last chapter, fixing and adding a few details. I am still working on Chapter 4 and should, hopefully have it up soon.**

* * *

Chapter 3- Answers

"Sorry, do I know you?"

I just blinked, stunned by him. "You're the Doctor."

"Yes I am," he commented, frowning at me now. I didn't like him frowning at me, but I was still so surprised to see him standing in front of me that I wasn't too sure how to act.

Rubbing at my eyes, I saw him examining me, perhaps looking for some sort of familiarity that he could be missing or forgetting. He seemed to find what he was looking for because when his eyes landed on my necklace, he asked to see my birthmark. I had no idea how he knew about my birthmark, or why it mattered, but I showed him the star shaped birthmark on the top of my left shoulder blade. The dress I wore was sleeveless, so it wasn't like it'd be hard to show him, yet I was still puzzled about the entire thing. I turned around to face him again and almost wished I hadn't. For a few split seconds, his face was a mixture of such strong emotions that it was hard to look away, and yet it felt so private that I was concerned that I shouldn't have seen him like that. He quickly regained composure, straightening his bowtie, and stuck his hand out. Giving him a sideways look, but still playing along, I put my hand in his and he shook it enthusiastically.

"Hello," he started. "I'm the Doctor."

I grinned. "I know. Hi, I'm Elizabeth."

He grinned back, leaning a bit closer to me. "I know." He squeezed my hand, musing. "Goodness, look at you. You're so young."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean, I know twenty isn't that old, but why point it out?

"And in an auction!" the Doctor interjected, ignoring my question. "How'd you get in this mess?"

Deciding to keep going along with him, I joked. "Oh, you know. Aliens." I didn't want to tell him about being left behind or how it was more of an accident being here. It was still a fresh, sore subject.

He laughed, and started pulling me along after him, off the stage and through one of the doors in the auction room. "Have I got something to show you! With you being so young, I'm guessing-" he paused, turning to stop and study me for a bit, "first trip?"

I nodded, then stopped, and shook my head. "Nope, I haven't even been on a trip with you yet. First time meeting you, actually. The handshake made me think you knew that," I teased, smiling, but the smile died when I saw him frown, pain crossing his eyes, before it was gone in a flash.

"Well then, since there's a first time for everything, Elizabeth Walker, would you like to see the Tardis?"

My breath caught in my throat for a second. I started nodding excitedly, practically jumping up and down. The Tardis had always been one of my favourite parts of the show "Doctor Who," and now, to get the chance to see her in person, it felt like a dream. He laughed at me again, and continued to lead me down a hallway and there, at the very end, was the most beautiful blue box I had ever seen. When we finally reached her, I rested my free hand on her side, muttering "Oh, you gorgeous thing."

Smiling still, the Doctor showed me inside and I couldn't stop myself from gawking, awe-struck. I walked up the stairs and around the console, letting my hand slide across the railing. On one side of the railing hung a worn out leather jacket. I walked closer to it, about to pick it up and study it further, _too small to be the Doctor's old leather jacket_ , but the Doctor got there before I did, muttering something about "always leaving it around," and tossing it quickly into the Tardis hallway up one of the sets of stairs. I frowned at him, but decided not to question his odd actions, and sat down on those same set of stairs. I crossed my arms, trying to let my head wrap around all the events that led up to this and where I was. It was completely shocking because the idea of the situation I was in completely boggled my mind. The Doctor sat down next to me, legs stretched out and his elbows resting on the next step behind him.

"I know what you're thinking," he muttered and I snorted. "Yes this is real. You are here and I am right beside you. You're not crazy."

I frowned, shaking my head. I was unsure of how to respond, my thoughts going a mile a minute. The Doctor, probably uncomfortable with the silence, asked if I had needed proof.

"No, I just-" I started, sighing. "If this is completely real, then what about the other girls from the auction? Are they alright? If this whole thing was planned, how did you know about it? How do you know me? Can you get me home?" I knew I was asking him questions faster than he could most likely answer them, but I needed to get everything out so as to not forget the important stuff on my mind. The Doctor beamed at me, an odd twinkle in his eyes.

"Take deep breaths. You always ask so many questions when there's a lot on your mind."

I looked at him. "I know that. But how do _you_ know that?"

He winced at first, but covered it with a smile so fast, I thought I had imagined it. "Why don't I answer your first question and we'll go from there?" I nodded and motioned for him to continue. He jumped up from where we were sitting and started pacing around as he explained everything.

"The other girls, at the moment, are possibly safe and sound in their homes. There were trackers placed on each teleportation so the second they were teleported out, the Judoon sent officers to rescue them. As for myself being involved in this rescue mission, I just so happened to get the information they wanted from an insider, via psychic paper." The Doctor twirled toward me, pulling out his psychic paper to show me.

"You know all about psychic paper, don't you?" he mused, and I let out a quick "Of course." He wagged a finger at me, opening his mouth to say something and stopped. I raised my eyebrows, wondering what he was going to say, yet he turned around again before I could ask and continued on. I took this time as my turn to examine him as he talked on. I could see that his tweed jacket had a small hole near the bottom, on the back and it looked singed almost, like it had been burnt through. As he talked, if he wasn't twiddling his fingers, her was messing with knobs and buttons on the console and I imagined him as an overactive five year old, _or ADHD like me_.

"I got the who, the where, and the when and I would have stopped the auction myself, except the inside contactor asked specifically for the Judoon to shut down the entire operation. Surprisingly, with the plan set in motion after having contacted the Judoon myself, I got another message from what I believed to be one of the girls, although I don't know which one. I suppose, their thought was so powerful and their emotions so strong, they unknowingly sent my a psychic message. Imagine that!" he finished with a "Ha!" and went up to me for a high five.

A sneaking suspicion I got from my churning stomach told me exactly who accidentally sent the message and what it said, but I had to ask what it was anyway. The Doctor frowned when I didn't high five back, turning to press something on the console while answering me. "It said 'Please don't leave me behind.'"

I had wanted to cry on that stage a while ago and held it in. I prided myself for being just a little strong out there, but now, his words were the keys that opened the floodgates. Once the tears started falling, I couldn't stop them. I don't think the Doctor realized I had started crying until the first hiccup. He raced back to me, kneeling before me and continuously asked what was wrong while my soft crying turned to ugly sobbing. I'm no pretty crier so there was hiccups, wheezing, and snot; the works. I couldn't help it, my emotions had been toyed with enough that day and the immense relief that hit me from what he said, broke me.

The Doctor kept wiping at my face, bringing out a blue handkerchief for my nose and muttering a bunch of reassurances. His worried expression had me feeling all sorts of thing, but I decided to stick with the nice relief. "What is it? What's wrong? I promise the whole thing's over and those awful Plaise will be locked up for what they did."

A tiny laugh escaped through the tears, and I swear I had never before been in such hysterics, not even when my cat died. "What, what is it?" He questioned, a small smile appearing on his face, even though his eyebrows were still creased in concern. His green eyes were old and young and so full of emotion again and I swear I had felt like a kid in a candy store with all the emotions he had brought on in me.

After another minute of trying to calm my breathing, I managed to croak out a quiet "You heard me." Of all the people I had wanted to hear me in the interrogation room, he was literally one of the least people I had expected, and I was so happy.

Realization crossed his face and he swiftly pulled me in for a tight hug. He smelled like fresh cotton, mint, and the tiniest hints of copper and fish, and I found it extremely comforting. He also had a lock of hair on the back of his neck that was longer than the others and I fought the urge to tug at it, picturing him cutting his own hair and messing up. When he pulled back, he pressed a kiss to my forehead and then faced me with a sad smile. "My poor Elizabeth. I never knew. You never told me specifically how you first met me."

"I still don't understand," I admitted. "Am I going to see you again? You make it sound all past tense. And you never answered whether or not you could take me home, although I suppose I interrupted."

He took my both hands in his, letting out a deep sigh. "Elizabeth, you told me a long time ago that where you're from, I'm a television show character, yeah?" I nodded slowly in response, because he really was supposed to just be a character, _a totally wonderful character_ , but still fictional. He continued, "So, if I'm here, and you're with me, where does that put us?"

I clenched and unclenched my jaw, swallowing hard once I realized where this conversation was heading."Another universe." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, and I am so very sorry, but there is no way I could get you back to your universe. It would be-"

"Extremely dangerous and nearly impossible. I got it," I muttered, finishing his sentence for him. I was frustrated, not with the Doctor, just this whole predicament. Sure, I had always wondered what it would be like if I had ever gotten the chance to meet him, just not like this. Still, trying to remain optimistic, I had to get all bases covered and ask about possible solutions. "What about that blue light? It brought me here, couldn't it take me back?"

The Doctor shook his head sadly. "Elizabeth, that blue light will take you many places from here on out, but your universe is not one of them. I still don't have all the answers concerning the light, just some theories."

My bottom lip trembled at the finality in his voice, yet I refused to let him see me break down twice in a row. Besides, I loathed crying. It was tedious and caused headaches, one of which I already had. So, I took a chain to my emotions and forced myself into a calm. "Okay, that's it then?"

"Yes! Well-" he paused. "Couple more things. One: don't ever lose that necklace." I was about to ask why when he placed a finger over my mouth, telling me to "hush." I glared at him, never liking it when people hushed me and he shot me another sheepish smile like he knew I hated it, but it had to be done anyway. When I didn't say anything, he continued.

"Second: That birthmark is important, but you will have to hear an explanation about it from me another time. So, whenever I ask about the birthmark, show me. Okay?" He requested and I nodded. "Third: Never tell me more than necessary when you know of something that will happen. I understand you can't help what you know, and do your best to conceal as much as you can. But no spoilers." I grinned at the last word and he grinned back.

"You make it sound like I won't ever meet you in the right order." He rubbed his neck, shooting me a sheepish smile and I groaned. "That's just-"

"Difficult and confusing, I'm aware. But, you and I have been working on finding answers. Well, you and I will work on finding more answers." He quipped, tapping my nose.

"Cool, stuff to look forward to I guess. About that blue light though," I started and suddenly felt a familiar buzzing sensation spread from my hands to the rest of my body. I looked down at myself and noticed I was glowing blue. I stood up, worried about what was happening, when I sensed the Doctor placing his hands on my shoulders. "Don't worry. The light will take you places, like I said. And when it does, I'll be close by. So find me. Past me or future me, just find me Elizabeth!"

I heard him shout the last part, but my eyes were closed from the brightness the entire time he talked and when I opened them again, he was gone and so was the Tardis.

* * *

 ***Author's note* A quick thank you to everyone reading! And A Happy New Year!**

 **Next Chapter Title peek: Chapter 4- Ten Lords A-Leaping. :)**


	4. Chapter 4- The Christmas Invasion Part 1

**To the guest who left a review, and to everyone who's still reading, thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter! x)**

* * *

Chapter 4- Ten Lords A-Leaping( The Christmas Invasion Part 1)

What I did see however, when I opened my eyes, was a shocked Rose Tyler sitting on a bed next to an unconscious man in his robe and striped pajamas. She had a stethoscope in her hands, the chest piece on the Doctor, but she was looking at me with wide eyes and her mouth open. Her mom, Jackie was standing next to, equally as shocked, but she was the first to react. "Who the hell are you and how'd you get in here?"

Before I could give her a "How the flying duck should I know?", Rose got up and walked toward me, hands out, as if I were a wounded, _or dangerous,_ animal. I frowned at her approaching, thinking up a bunch of ways to tell her she could kiss my behind if she thought I was an animal on high alert, but her hands cupped each side of my face, making it so we were looking at each other eye to eye. I was a little taller because my ankle boots gave me another inch or two in height. I was confused, and a little flustered, a her response, the close proximity between us making me me feel uncomfortable. "Elizabeth?"

It was my turn to look at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Wha-, how?" was all I could get out and I had a feeling that a part of my brain had been fried with everything going on. First the eleventh Doctor, now Rose. She had even asked to see my birthmark after a few seconds of my gaping at her. I showed her the same way I had shown the Doctor earlier, but her reaction to it was different. I heard her give out a choked sob, and I turned around in time to catch her almost jumping to hug me. She still had on the stethoscope, so the hug was a little uncomfortable with the chest part digging into my side, but I was never one to turn down hugs, even for people I was just now meeting. Besides, she sounded like she needed it. Jackie said something quietly that sounded like, "Guess everyone came for Christmas," before I heard her footsteps leave the room.

"It is you!" Rose cried. When she pulled away I could see her brown eyes get all watery and I suddenly had the urge to make her feel better, _like I do when I see anyone crying_. "At first I wasn't really sure it was you because your hair is so different and you have bangs that cover your face! But your face is the same, although a little younger, and so is your birthmark and you came in that darn blue light-"

"Woah Rose," I cut her off, hearing the way she was starting to speak faster and faster, like she was panicking. " Calm down. Are you alright? Is that guy alright? What's wrong? You have a stethoscope for a reason, yeah?"

She nodded, sniffling. "But it's just, I am so happy that you're the same because he-" she paused, gesturing wildly to the unconscious man, "had to go on and change everything!"

Realization dawned on me, slowly because my mind takes a lot of time to process things, sometimes too much time, and I walked around the bed to kneel in front of the newly regenerated tenth Doctor. Rose came by me, sitting on the corner of the bed again, still sniffling. "I'm so confused Beth. I mean, I remember you now telling me that things aren't always what they seem and to be prepared for the unexpected, but this is too much."

I was too concerned about the Doctor to even notice Rose using a nickname only my closest relatives gave, but I did notice her telling me things I had apparently told her and warned her that this was my first time meeting her and she shouldn't tell me too much of things I have done, _or will do_. She nodded and I was relieved that no matter how upset she was at the Doctor's regeneration, she was still very understanding. "Have you checked his hearts yet?" I questioned, returning to the important matter at hand.

"No, why don't you do it? Here," she handed me the stethoscope and I put it on. As I checked both sides of his chest for a heartbeat, she continued going on about the Doctor. "I mean he is an entirely different person. I'm worried about him, sure. But this whole, changing your face business, it's just so, so-"

"So completely normal for a time lord Rose. I'm fairly certain he tried to explain it to you after he regenerated, and I'm sorry you're so confused. But your emotions right now are probably all over the place and your talking is making it hard for me to focus on finding a heartbeat." I grabbed one of her hands and gave it tight squeeze, trying to bring a bit more of comfort. She gave me a small smile, mumbling "you're right, sorry." When I was finished checking his hearts, I announced happily to Rose that they were both working.

"Both?" Jackie re-entered the room carrying a small plate of toast with jam on it. "What'd you mean both?"

Rose answered before I could, so I went to setting the stethoscope on the wooden bedside table. "Well, he's got two hearts." I changed my position from kneeling to sitting next to Rose and next to the Doctor. "It's his alien species thing," I muttered to Jackie before she could call it stupid. She kept glancing between the three of us, and when her eyes settled on the Doctor she asked, "Anything else he's got two of?"

Rose told her to leave him alone and I laughed, remembering how I had found that question funny while watching the episode, and funnier still living through it. Rose got up, rolling her eyes at the both of us and left the room. Jackie took her place, sitting next to me and handed me the plate of toast. I looked at her before taking the plate and I noted how tired she really was. She had faint dark circles under her eyes and the worry lines on her forehead were a bit more prominent than they were on the show. I could tell just how much Rose being gone had taken it's toll on her and for some reason I felt guilty, although I didn't know why since I'm not the one who whisked her away to danger in space and time.

"Here you go love. Last time I saw you, you told me that you would need some sort of food the next time we met. So, I got you some toast and strawberry jam," she motioned toward the plate of food now in my hands and my stomach growled. I felt the back of my neck and ears heat up in embarrassment, but Jackie just laughed and patted me on the arm. "Looks like you were right. Good thing you landed here then, huh?"

I grinned at her, grateful to how kind and hospitable she was being to me. "I suppose me in the future somehow learns to be more prepared for things."

Jackie laughed again. "Yeah I suppose so. Why don't I leave you with him and go check on Rose? You enjoy that toast and when I come back, we'll see if we can find a place for you to rest because you look exhausted!"

I nodded in agreement while taking a bite of the toast, delighted at the prospect of having somewhere to sleep after eating. After Jackie left to find Rose, I quickly wolfed down the toast, wiping my hands on my now semi-dirty dress, and set the empty plate next to the stethoscope. While I waited for Jackie to come back, I was suddenly hit with the feeling of panic because I was now left alone with my thoughts, and the reality of being stuck in a position that didn't let me go home, frightened me. Unknowingly, my body reacted on impulse with the need to help me calm down, so when I felt a hand go over my own and clasp them together, I let out a noise of surprise. Apparently my right hand had reached out to run my fingers through the Doctor's hair, knowing that when I was upset or panicking, running my hands on or through soft things usually brought on a level of calm, so the fact that I had unconsciously went for the closest soft object didn't phase me. However, what I wouldn't have expected was the Doctor's hand in mine. He was supposed to be out cold, so when Rose rushed in, worried, and I explained what happened, I was surprised further when she let out a sigh of relief. "That's normal. Even in sleep he reacts to you. It's a weird thing that-" she paused, and shook he head. "I shouldn't tell you too much, you'll find out eventually." She flashed me a quick grin, although it didn't fully reach her eyes, and she left the room yet again.

Hand still clasped with his, I turned back to study the Doctor. His sleeping face was so peaceful and I spotted a tiny mole on the corner of his left eye, something I never noticed just watching him through a TV screen, and I pondered if he had even had it before, _or if he had more_. Looking at him made it all so real and for some reason beyond me, the effect from holding his hand instantly kept and held a calmness in me. Nothing about anything so far had made sense to me, _he_ didn't make sense to me, and I was almost willing to accept everything. I started tracing circles on the back of his hand with my thumb. "What the hell have I gotten myself into? I still haven't the faintest idea of how all of this works; you, me, and what brought me here. I know you probably can't hear me, so I'm really looking forward to when you wake up. Just so you know, when we get a calm moment, and I'm not disappearing in that weird blue light, then I'm going to ask you so many questions."

Drowsiness kicked into overdrive, so I decided to go look for Jackie and ask if maybe she had a couch I could sleep on. I didn't get to stand up fully because when I started to try and release the Doctor's hand, his grip tightened and with a strength I didn't think he had at that moment, he pulled me down to where I was suddenly lying next to him. Too tired to protest, I kept the hand that was clasped with his on his chest where it landed and let myself nod off. If I had stayed awake a minute longer I would have noticed the wisp of gold time vortex leave his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5- Christmas Invasion Part 2

**To the people who have left reviews, and to those who have liked this story and are still reading, I appreciate all of you and thank you so much!**

* * *

Chapter 5- Ten Lords A-Leaping... And A Partridge In A Pear Tree (The Christmas Invasion Part 2)

I had always been a heavy sleeper and have been known to sleep through anything. However, I did not sleep through Rose shaking me awake and shouting in my ear. "Come on Beth, we have to get out of here!"

I was about to tell her off for interrupting my sleep, and I do love sleep, when I heard Jackie and a male voice yelling at Rose to get out of the flat. Now wide awake, and realizing what was going on, I cursed internally at my forgetfulness. _Those damn pilot fish and the murderous tree!_

Rose kept asking me what to do and Jackie insisted we leave him. One incredulous look from me and and a loud "Absolutely not!" from Rose had her sighing. Jackie then yelled out "Mickey just leave it and get out of there!"

Apparently to Mickey, "get out" meant "find where everyone else is and stay" instead. He joined Rose and I with the Doctor, and he urged Jackie in here as well. He and Jackie slammed the bedroom door shut, then they rushed to move the wardrobe in front of the door. I could hear glass smashing and in a panic, I went to try and hover in front of the Doctor, thinking if Rose could get him to use the sonic, then I could buy them some time and protect them both. How I was going to do that, I didn't know, but the time for making a plan didn't really exist at the moment. Behind me, Rose was begging the Doctor to wake up and I could only watch as Jackie and Mickey leaned against the wardrobe as it started to shake because the tree was trying to get in. Unfortunately, while I was expecting Rose to get the sonic screwdriver and finally get the Doctor to wake up and use it, she got it and instead shouted for me to turn around and tossed it to me.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this? I don't know how to use it!" I asked, voice a bit shrill from all the adrenaline and panic coursing in me.

"You've used it before!" she cried out and I rolled my eyes, throwing my hands up in exasperation.

"Not yet obviously!" I responded. I whipped back around, sonic still in hand, when I heard the tree smash through the wardrobe. Mickey and Jackie fell backwards and my legs gave out, making it so that I was sitting in the bed next to the Doctor. If I had been really listening over Jackie yelling "I'm going to get killed by a Christmas tree," I would have possibly heard Rose whisper to the Doctor "Help us, help Beth."

As I stared down the oncoming christmas tree of doom, I felt arms reach around me, one wrapping across my front over my shoulders, and the other taking my hand holding the sonic screwdriver. I instantly knew it was the Doctor when I glanced down at the arms and saw the sleeves of the striped pjs. He guided the hand holding the sonic and together we blew up the christmas tree. As his arms left me, I saw Jackie and Mickey staring at the broken tree in shock. I also heard Rose give a small clap behind me, and turned to face her, only to be blocked by a frowning time lord. I raised my eyebrows at him, wondering if he was frowning at me or the holiday wreckage. It was the latter.

"Remote control," he muttered. "But who's controlling it?" Before any of us could really react to what the Doctor said, he was up and racing out of the bedroom and the front door, onto the balcony. All of us followed after, me being last because I picked up a dark blue robe that was next to the bed, knowing he'd need it. When I made it outside, after Rose, I saw him looking at three figures that were dressed up as Santa Clause. Mickey pointed out that those were the people that that were after him and Rose. Rose shushed him and the Doctor reached his hand out behind him, toward Rose and me, and I let out a small "Oh," realizing he needed his screwdriver.

After I handed it to him, he pointed it at the three Santas and I grinned when they backed off and teleported away. Mickey glanced at the Doctor, dubious as to what happened. "They've just gone! What kind of rubbish were they?" He asked, looking around at us. "I mean, no offense, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's gonna scare 'em off."

"Pilot fish," the Doctor announced.

Rose scrunched up her nose, clearly confused and voiced the question we were all, except the Doctor and I, thinking. "What?"

As everyone stared at him, the Doctor turned to face me. He was eyeing the robe that was still in my hands and I offered it out to him, smiling sheepishly. He grinned back, the smile lighting up his whole face, and he took it and put it on. I answered Rose's question for him. "The Santas are called Pilot fish."

After he had on the robe, he looked at all of us, opening his mouth to probably start talking, but instead started coughing. He leaned on the wall next to him, clearly in pain and Rose, Mickey, and Jackie rushed to kneel by him. Trying to think quickly, but not really sure what to do, I just stood glued to my spot. Rose asked him what was wrong.

"You woke me up too soon, I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy," he panted out and as soon as he finished that last sentence, a gold wisp of time vortex escaped his mouth. I hit my head, remembering what that does, and went to kneel next to Rose. "I'm so sorry, I forgot. The pilot fish can smell that can't they?" I asked him, already knowing the answer.

The Doctor nodded and continued, "They could smell it a million miles away. So, they eliminate the defense," he pauses, gesturing to all of us. "That's you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their battles on me for years."

I pursed my lips, mostly in disgust at the thought of them using him as a battery, but was taken out of that train of thought when the Doctor lurched forward, groaning in pain. Jackie caught him by the shoulders, letting out noises of concern. "Oh my head," he winced, eyes shut. "I'm having a neuron implosion, I need-"

"What do you need?" Jackie cut him, asking frantically.

"I need.." he tried again.

"Say it, tell me! Tell me!"

I tried to stop her line of incoming questions, but she wasn't listening, too focused on the Doctor. He kept trying to tell her, but she would cut in with a question every time. I could only watch as she slowly started to get hysterical. "Is it food? Something simple? Uh... a bowl of soup? A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?"

The Doctor, irritated with her questions, finally let out a full statement. "I need you to shut up."

Jackie looked at Rose and me, mouth agape. "Oh, he hasn't changed much, has he?"

The Doctor lurched backward and I stood up in time to catch him, my arms under his and around his waist. "Easy big boy," I muttered, the nickname coming out easily.

He rested one of his hands over my arms and I felt him struggle to speak, breathing hard. "We haven't got much time. If there's pilot fish-" he stopped, and his other hand that had gone into one of the robe pockets, pulled out an apple. "Why's there's an apple in my dressing gown?"

I laughed into his back and the hand on my arms gave a comforting squeeze. I heard Jackie tell him that it came from a man named Howard. "He keeps apples in his dressing gown?" He questioned her.

While Jackie answered that Howard gets hungry, I muttered that "it's to keep the Doctor away." The only ones who heard me was the Doctor, because I was practically holding him up, and Rose because she was standing beside me. I glanced over and saw Rose smiling at me. "It obviously doesn't work," she teased, and she and I let out a few giggles. _Okay, I can tell she and I are really going to get along._

The Doctor let out a shout of pain, and when his legs gave out, he brought himself down and me with him, considering I was still holding him. Since I am not the strongest person, and I was the only one holding him, of course I went down with him, with all of his weight in my arms like that. He turns himself, grimacing with the effort, so that he is facing me. "Your brain's collapsing?" I ask and he nods. He reaches out to grip one of my shoulders. "The pilot fish. The pilot fish mean-" he started, wincing. I stopped him so that he didn't push him. "I know. I know what pilot fish are Doctor, it's okay."

He nods at me and then his eyes roll back, closing, and he's fully collapsed in my arms. I motion for Mickey to help me carry him, and he and I pick up the Doctor, me still with his arms and Mickey with his feet, and we take him back inside to the bedroom. While we lay him in the bed, Rose follows us a few minutes after, a damp wash cloth in hand. She hands it to me and watches by the bedside table while I sit next to the Doctor and start dabbing at his forehead with the wash cloth. "How is he?"

"I'm not sure Rose. Could you hand me the stethoscope?"

She agrees, grabbing it off the table and hands it to me. I left the wash cloth on the the Doctor's head as I examined his hearts. When I only heard one heartbeat from his right side, I cursed. "Just one then?" She asked me, worry lacing her voice. The grim expression on my face was her answer and she slowly walked to sit next to me on the bed. She took one of my hands and squeezed them, trying to comfort me and I wondered why she wasn't more distraught. "Right, okay. So let's go over the facts. The sooner we figure out what's happening, the sooner we can help him," Rose stated. I shot her smile, glad that she was trying to stay the calm, reasonable one and she was doing a wonderful job. "You said you knew what pilot fish were?"

"Yeah. They're usually harmless scavengers. Unfortunately, they're the tiny buggers that swim along the bigger fish." I told her, one hand still in here, the other gripping onto the one of the Doctor's hands.

She frowned. "You mean like sharks?" When I nodded, she closed her eyes and sighed. "Something is coming," I mumbled to her. She opened her eyes and we shared looks of exasperation and the tiniest amount of enjoyment. _We're like adventure junkies. Is this how it will be from now on?_

Mickey burst into the room, laptop in hand. "Guys, an alien has just been seen on the telly. Like they were trying to take it over." He bent down in front of us and showed us his computer screen. "Take a look at this. I've got access to the military. They're tracking a spaceship. It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way."

On the screen, Rose and I saw a diagram of a ship in comparison to earth. Rose looked back at Mickey first, her hands tightening around mine. "Are they coming for the Doctor?"

Mickey shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's coming for all of us." As he said that, I watched as the image of the diagram changed into a video of four aliens. _Sycorax._ The aliens started speaking in their native tongue and Mickey asked us if we had seen it before. At the same time Rose said "no," I said "yes." We shared another look.

"Why don't I understand what they're saying?" she asked me. "The Tardis translates every alien language, no matter where we are."

Mickey gave a follow-up question as I stared at her sadly. "Why isn't it doing it now?"

I frowned at the both of them. "Think, if the Doctor is connected to the Tardis, and one of his hearts is already failed…" I trailed off.

Mickey lets out a deep sigh and leaves the room. Jackie comes in after he's gone and goes to the other side of the bed, questioning the Doctor on what he needs, again. I let out a weak chuckle when I heard her. I could tell she soon fell asleep, from her soft snoring. Rose and I were just sitting in silence, pondering the events that had been going on for what felt like ages. Rose laid her head on my shoulder, deeply saddened by everything that was going on and I rested my head on hers. Comforting smells of strawberry and cinnamon drifted from her hair. "The Doctor wouldn't so this. The old Doctor. The proper Doctor. He'd wake up and he'd save us."

"You know he would if he could Rosie- Can I call you Rosie?" I asked her mid sentence. She laughed a little and said "sure." "He can't help it Rosie. This is how he heals and besides, he can't save everyone and he often needs saving himself. Like right now, he needs us."

"You love him, don't you?" She whispered, so quietly that I almost thought I had imagined it. "Excuse me?" I asked, a little louder than intended, head snapping up to stare at her. I saw her eyes were wide and she shook her head.

"Nevermind, forget I said anything," she said quickly and cleared her throat. "What do we do?"

Before I could respond, Mickey burst into the room yet again. "Big problems guys. People are walking like zombies, not listening to anything and they're just standing around various rooftops. Like they're gonna jump." Rose gaped at him, shocked and I let my head drop, having forgot something again. "That's not all. The prime minister was on the telly asking for help from the Doctor."

Rose stood up, letting go of my hand and paced around the room. Mickey asked me if I had any ideas on what should be done. "Well, he can't exactly do much in the state he's in. And since the aliens want him, we have to get him somewhere they can't get him," I told him, glancing at Rose to make sure she understood what I was implying. She did understand and she stopped pacing, a look of newfound determination on her face.

"Mickey," she started, already on one side of the Doctor next to Jackie. "We're gonna carry him." She gently woke her mom up, rubbing her shoulders. "Wake up mum. I need you to get your stuff, and some food. We're leaving."

"Leaving?" Jackie inquired, standing up. "Where to?"

"The Tardis," I answered her. "It's the safest place right now."

"What're we going to do there?"

"Hide," Rose said.

"Is that it?" Jackie was about to get hysterical again, but luckily Rose knows how to calm her mom down.

"Mum, there's a possible big alien invasion going on and I'm not really sure what else to do. I've travelled with them," she motioned to the Doctor and me. "And I've seen all sorts of things. But at back home, being stuck here, I feel useless-"

I cut her off. "You're not useless Rosie. You're brilliant." She shot me a grateful smile and continued on. "The best thing we can do right now is run and hide, and I'm sorry. Now, move."

Jackie left the room and I moved to go lift the Doctor by his arms, like I had done before. I saw Rose about to protest and raised one of my hands, stopping her. "You know where the Tardis is parked. So, you lead the way for Mickey boy and I to follow." She gave me a full grin now, it reaching her brown eyes, and she nodded.

"Now Mickey, you get his legs," I commanded him and he obeyed. "Let's get this time lord to his ship."

* * *

 **Quick shoutout to Crystal-star-Tyler for motivating me to get this chapter up and done today. I hope you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6-The Christmas Invasion Part 3

**Goodness, you guys don't realize how much I appreciate and value what you've reviewed so far! It makes me feel so happy and I am overjoyed that you all like it so much! Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 6- Ten Lords A-Leaping... And All Them Aliens (The Christmas Invasion Part 3)

With the Doctor safely on the floor of the Tardis console room, Rose and Mickey stood hovering over him, Rose with her arms crossed staring at the unconscious alien, Mickey staring at the console, analyzing it and probably thinking of anything they could do from there. Jackie sat on the leather loveseat, after having dropped a bag of food at the foot of the seat, holding a thermal of what I recalled to be tea. She was looking over the Doctor like she was his mother, all worry and frustration; it was adorable. I studied the console room for a few minutes, a bit of a nostalgic feeling coming over me. It had been a while since I had seen or watched an episode with this Doctor, having been anticipating future episodes and seasons with Peter Capaldi, but the change was welcome. The coral like structure around the room, along with the circles that coated the walls from top to bottom, was so familiar that I was almost comfortable. Mickey spoke up and brought me back to reality and the situation at hand when he asked if either Rose or I could fly the ship.

Rose shook her head a little dejectedly. I pursed my lips, remembering how she had gotten the Tardis to fly before and instantly erased any possibility of that happening again, not wanting to harm to befall Rose or the ship, or any of us for that matter. "Not anymore, no."

Mickey still appeared to be thinking seriously about what could be done. "You've done it before."

"I know, but it's sort of been wiped out of my head," she turned to face me. "You tried to explain it to me once, about what happened. But it's forbidden, right?" When I nodded, she shut her eyes, a look of pain crossing her face before it was replaced with newfound determination and a strength I was surprised, and proud, to see there. "Oh well. No need to cry over spilled milk. Besides, I think if I tried it now, I might rip a universe in half and we've got other things to worry about, yeah?"

I grinned at her, glad to see just how willing she was to work through this. _Defender of the earth, Rosie, you're the best._ She smiled back before turning her attention back to Mickey. She walked to stand next to him and the console. Mickey glanced at me. "What about you?"

"What about me?" I asked, even though I knew what he meant. Before he could speak again, I raised a hand to stop him. I leaned with my back against one of the railings and sighed. "Mickey, I haven't the slightest clue how to properly try and fly the Tardis. Also, in case you hadn't guessed, or noticed, I have only just met you, Rose, and Jackie. Anything I might have known when you first met me, remember that it would have been a future version of me. Same goes to you Rose, I can only try and sound wise for so long before it just gets weird. So, before we try and move on, no more mentioning stuff about me that I haven't done yet." Mickey rubbed his forehead, but agreed. Rose gave out a quick "whatever you say," not at all sarcastic, but more like she was teasing me being all serious and demanded. I realized she was keeping things a little light-hearted and my affection grew. _Well, I always get quickly attached and I've always been bossy. Guess she knows that and is used to it. Oh yeah, she and I will get along just fine._

I saw Jackie stand up and head toward me, handing me the thermal and patting me on the shoulder. "Right, here we go. Nice cup of tea to calm the nerves." I shot her a greatful, if not a tiny bit sad look. _Now's not the time to get homesick_. Focus. Rose laughed and Jackie looked at her with a smirk.

"Of course," she said, nudging Mickey with her elbow in a joking manner. "The solution to everything."

Jackie rolled her eyes, but she was too. "Oh hush. I'll go get the rest of the food. You kids stay put and don't cause trouble." _No promises_. Once Jackie was gone, Rose copied my somewhat relaxed position of leaning, except she was against the console, so we still faced each other. Mickey was eyeing the thermal in my hands, a look of disbelief on his face and he shook his head. "Tea," he griped. "Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end. Very British."

I sent him a disapproving look, not liking his pessimistic tone. "Lighten up Mickey boy," I said airily. I then grinned and raised the thermal like I was giving a toast. "If the world does end, at least I've got a good cuppa."

Rose snorted and when Mickey looked at her like "can you believe her?" she shrugged at him. Mickey frowned at her, but went to look at the computer screen on the console. "How does this thing work? If it picks up TV, maybe we can see what's going on out we've surrendered. How do we use it?" He asked us, pushing random buttons. I winced, uncomfortable to the fact that he was blindly messing with Tardis, but not being able to do much to stop him since I knew what would happen. Besides, the Tardis didn'tg flash any of her lights or make any noises to signal that she didn't like it.

"I don't know. It sort of tunes itself," Rose responded. Her eyebrows furrowed and she moved to join Mickey in trying some of the buttons. I would have helped, but I decided to stay where I was with the thermal and in close range of watching over the Doctor. I had already decided what I would do once Jackie handed me the tea instead of Rose, and I wasn't going to leave him until I could give him the tea at the right moment. Light beeping started from the computer and Rose started, not sure what to make of the noise while Mickey just glowered at it. She looked to me full of worry. "Distress signal?" she inquired and I gave a slight shake of my head. Mickey missed our small exchange and groaned. "Fat lot of good that is."

Rose glared at him, showing him just how irritated and upset she really was, probably hoping to show him that if she could keep it together, so could he. "Why are you being such a misery?"

Mickey sighed, closing his eyes, and he let his head drop, getting the hint. When he looked back up. He tried for a small, albeit tight smile. "Look at it from my point of view, stuck in here with your mum's cooking."

Rose let out a loud laugh, head falling back. Mickey eyed her with a new light in his eyes and I was happy to notice that he was finally warming back up, even if it was slowly. _Rose may not see it, but he is hopeless. Just her laughing at him and he's back to being happier. She's wonderful._

When she was done laughing, Rose looked around with a now serious expression. "Where is my mum? She should be back by now."

She started walking away from the console and toward the Tardis's wooden door. She stopped when she was in front of the door and turned back to us, saying "I'd better go and give her a hand. It could be raining missiles out there."

Mickey, fully smiling at her now, quipped "Tell her anything from a tin is fine."

Rose grinned back at him, tongue between her teeth. "Why don't you tell her yourself?" He shrugged, looking a little sheepish. "I'm not that brave." Rose took a step forward, one hand reaching out to him, the other behind her on the door handle. "Oh I don't know.." She trailed off, slowly opening the door. Mickey hesitated, but followed after her, beaming at her.

I watched their interactions with a huge grin on my face, relieved that they were getting on so well. Granted, it was a bit different to what happened in the show, but it was nice nonetheless. As soon as they're both out of the Tardis, I heard Rose scream and Mickey shouting. "Get off of her, you hear me! Get off!"

I was about to race out the door, quick to abandon my plan because I didn't want them hurt and I worried endlessly about everything, when I heard Rose yell at Mickey to close the door and instead of going out toward them, I was met with a door slammed in my face. I understood that my original decision to stay at this time was now in action, and it made me feel like I had been punched in the gut. I hadn't prepared for Rose's scream to affect me as much as it had and it took all my willpower not to just rush out the doors anyway, recklessly endangering myself and the others out there further. So, alternatively, I prayed none of the Sycorax saw me in the Tardis and that I'd hopefully get this whole "give the time lord tea some tea so that he may live and save the day," plan worked.

Thermal still in hand, I made my way over to the Doctor, kneeling down next to him. He was still unconscious, that I was still sure of, but his face was twisted in pain and I wanted so badly for him to just wake up and be fine already. I studied his face, anxious for some kind of sign that let me know when he needed the tea, when he suddenly lurched to the side, curling up into a ball around my kneeling form, and scaring me so badly that I dropped the thermal. The tea spilled out of thermal onto my dress and all over the floor next to the Doctor's face.

"Shit, oh shit. What now?" I muttered, looking around frantically, afraid to move away from the Doctor, but feeling clueless on what to do now. I had been looking at the doors, when out of the corner of my eye, I saw a faint amount of the golden time vortex. I realized that more of it had probably escaped from the Doctor's mouth, but I hadn't noticed just how important that was until a quiet voice said from below, "You should really watch your language more."

I looked down, shocked in every way possible, to see a smirking time lord. I let out what sounded like a mix of a squeal and gasp. Yanking him up to a sitting position, I attacked him with a hug. I felt him hug me back, one hand rubbing up and down my back in reassurance.

"Take it easy on me, I'm still new," he remarked. I pulled away and laughed, wiping at the tears on my face I hadn't even felt come on until they were already falling, waves of relief flooding my senses.

"I am so glad you're awake! Properly awake!" I gushed. I was still wiping at my eyes, so I missed the soft, affectionate smile he gave me.

"Yes, well. Whatever it was that landed next to me, really did the trick as the scent of it filled my lungs. What was is it by the way?" He asked the last question as he started to stand up. I followed suit, the Doctor offering me one of his arms to help.

"Would you believe it, tea!" I exclaimed, grinning at him. He was taller than me, but only slightly taller than his next regeneration will be. Color was returning to his face, which made me wonder why I hadn't noticed how pale he had been before.

"Ha! Tea. Really helps with everything, doesn't it?" He mused, pacing slowly around the console. I let out an amused "mm-hmm," and just watched him walk around, overjoyed at how normal it was; no heart-wrenching pain. One question did pop up, however, because since being up, he hadn't once questioned about me. Everyone else, at first, hadn't seemed to recognized me when I got here. But he was unfazed and I was curious about why.

"You know who I am," I stated, unsure.

He stopped his pacing and shot me a lopsided grin. "Course I do. Miss Elizabeth Walker."

"Right, okay. But how? Rose didn't even recognize me at first."

As walked back to me, he answered, "Your birthmark. I saw it when you were trying to face off the tree. First thing I noticed when I woke up that time, before helping you with the sonic." He paused in front of me, lips pursed. "You usually know how to use the sonic though." He peered down at me, brown eyes roaming over my face. I had an urge to cover my face, but I didn't and just continued to let him examine me. "Blimey, how young are you?"

I grimaced and bit the inside of my cheek, not wanting to tell him if my answer would illicit the same wounded response that I had gotten from the eleventh doctor. I knew I had to be honest though, so I faced him head on. "I've only met you once before, a future you. Talking to you back at Rose's place, and now, it's my second time meeting you." There it was, the quick flash of pain in his eyes, and it was gone again before I could even ask why it bothered him so much.

He suddenly grinned again and grabbed my right hand, guiding me to the doors as he said, "It's high time we make an entrance don't you think?" Not giving me time to answer, he pushed the doors open and walked out, pulling me in tow. Everyone outside the Tardis turned to face the two of us, including an excited Rose, a relieved Mickey, what I knew as a shocked Harriet Jones, the people with Harriet, and the outraged Sycorax. The Doctor smiled at them all. "Did you miss me?"

One of the Sycorax, _the leader_ , roared and lashed out with a whip, startling me, but hardly affecting the Doctor since he just caught it, pulled it away and tossed it to the side. However, the hothead just couldn't quit and decided to go after the Doctor with a staff. He let go of my hand and stopped the Sycorax leader, taking the staff and snapping it over his knee. It was incredible, and I couldn't help but just stare with wide eye. _So much cooler than just seeing it on TV_. The Doctor reached out for my right hand, and once he had it, he pointed at the Sycorax. "You just can't get it. Now, you, just wait. I'm busy." He glared at the Sycorax leader in warning, still pointing at him.

Once done with that threat, the Doctor and I walked over to the group of people, addressing Mickey first. "Mickey Hello!" He started, then turned to Harriet. "And Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North! Blimey, it's like 'This Is Your Life.'" he mused. I snorted, finding his rambling to be a bit funny, even if he was just excited to see all of them here. He grinned at me and then turned to Rose. "Tea!" he exclaimed. "That's all I needed. A good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing synapses." _Okay, and why couldn't you come up with this when you had to ask me what it was?_

His face then grew very serious, tone too. "Now, first thing's first. Be honest," he looked at all of us before settling on me. "How do I look?"

I squinted, not really sure what to tell him. "I don't know how to respond to that," I admitted, honestly. Rose cut in, and shot her a grateful glance. "You look different."

As if he were almost disappointed in my answer, he faced Rose. "Different good, or different bad?"

It was Rose's turn to be uncertain of what to say. "Just, different," she stated, shrugging.

He frowned and in all seriousness, asking, "Am I ginger?"

Rose furrowed her eyebrows, looking at him as if he had just grown another head. "Uh, no. You're just sort of brown."

I was snickering at her response, and for a second I thought Mickey was too. The Doctor looked back at me, almost as if he were pouting, making me wanted to laugh harder. "I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger," he whispered, as if truly heart-broken that he wasn't ginger. I squeezed his hand, trying to bring comfort to this silly man. He smiled at me and returned to being serious, shooting a displeased look at Rose. "And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were! You gave up on me- ow!" I squeezed hand harder now, intending to get him to stop insulting Rose. She had started to try once the situation started to worsen. The Doctor's mouth formed an "o" and he continued saying, "Oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude?"

I grinned at Rose, winking when she mouthed a "thanks" after I stopped the Doctor. Deciding to tease him, I pointed out, "Yeah, rude and not ginger."

He mock glared at me, but his attention was soon drawn to Harriet, who had asked who he was. The explanations he and Rose gave her, reminded me of what had happened when he first tried to explain it Rose. She asked after "her Doctor," and I ignored the urge to roll my eyes. Once Harriet was fully convinced about the Doctor, the Sycorax interrupted us. I could tell the big guy was not happy that we had all seemingly forgot about him, so it was turn now to question who the Doctor was. As much as I enjoyed hearing the Doctor go on about question who he was from when I had watched it on TV, but I tuned him out and looked around at all the rest of the Sycorax in the room. They were all very terrifying to me, more so now that they were so close to me. Since I hadn't been paying attention, I missed it when the Doctor asked me in the middle of his ramblings, if he was sexy. Rose's laugh caught my attention, and when I went to look at her, I noticed the Doctor staring at me with that slightly disappointed expression again. Not sure what I had missed, I just went along studying our surroundings as the Doctor continued on talking.

I did pay attention, when he had started to tug me along, up some stairs, to where a big button on some type of podium was. He looks at the button, chuckling madly. "A great big threatening button that must not be pushed under any circumstances? Am I right? Let me guess, some sort of control matrix? Wonder what's feeding it?" He bent down, opening a small door, finding the blood. I scrunched up my face in disgust when he tasted it and explained that it was blood, and that the Sycorax were using blood control. _Creepy-ass blood voodoo is what it is._

I was too absorbed in my thoughts about remembering how this regeneration liked to lick things, and how gross I actually thought it was, to pay attention to him pressing down on the huge button until I heard a collective "no!"

The man with Harriet, _Alex_ , uttered a horrified "you killed them." The Doctor shook his head at him and stared at the Sycorax leader. "What do you think big fella? Are they dead?"

The Sycorax leader scowled. "We allow them to live."

The Doctor scoffed and he and I shared a look of doubt and humor. "Allow? You've no choice! I mean, that's all blood control is. Cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis, you can hypnotise someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis, you can't hypnotise them to death. Survival instinct's too strong."

The Sycorax was looking at the Doctor, contemplating his next words. "Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force."

Here came one of my favorite speeches from him, albeit some of it was from "The Lion King." Still, I watched in admiration as he spoke up. "Well, yeah, you could. Yeah, you could do that, of course you could. But why? Look at these people," the Doctor stops and motions to all of us. "These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun. There is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than- no, hold on," he pauses for a moment. "Sorry, that's "The Lion King". But the point still stands. Leave them alone!"

That damn hothead had the nerve to ask "or what?" The Doctor, grinning like a maniac, lets go of my hand so he can run, grab a sword, and rush so that he was standing in front of the Tardis. He raised the sword in the air. "I challenge you."

While all the Sycorax started laughing, I felt a familiar buzzing sensation start in my hands, the light around me starting to turn blue. I was leaving again. The Doctor saw what was happening to me and his grin turned crestfallen. "You're going to miss the best part!" He called to me.

I grinned at him, and everyone else- except the Sycorax obviously- and shouted at him before I was gone completely. "You better win then!"

I didn't hear him as he boasted that "of course he would," and I didn't see his face since I closed my eyes as I left yet again, enveloped by the blue light.

* * *

 **Another quick thank you, which I now feel I'll be saying quite often, to those leaving reviews, and who are enjoying the story and continuing to read it.**

 **So, to show my gratitude, and because I have already started working on it, and because I'm not sure if I'll post another chapter until next week- here's a sneak peek at the next chapter! X)**

 ****** Chapter 7- A Noble Spa Day

Once the buzzing stopped, I opened my eyes to find myself face to face with a very familiar, very astonished red-head. She was staring at me, mouth wide open and disbelief in her eyes. "Beth?" she whispered.

I was equally shocked, having not expected to run into her next. "Donna?" ******


	7. Chapter 7- A Noble Spa Day

Chapter 7- A Noble Spa Day

Once the buzzing stopped, I opened my eyes to find myself face to face with a very familiar, very astonished red-head. She was staring at me, mouth wide open and disbelief in her eyes. "Beth?" she whispered.

I was equally shocked, having not expected to run into her next. "Donna?"She was still studying me, bug-eyed. Feeling a little self-conscious from her intense staring, I shifted my eyes from looking at her to the room we were in. It appeared to be some sort of ladies locker room, like the ones people go in to change and shower at in gyms or pools, except it was all pinks and purples and harsh on the eyes. I squinted at the bright pink locker we were standing next to, noticing some sunscreen, a pair of sunglasses, and a wad of cash. The cash wasn't what I would normally see being used as the typical earth currency, but there were numbers and a face that I could spot half of on the top bill, so I instantly assumed it was cash for wherever, and whenever, we were. My attention was drawn back to Donna as soon as she pulled me into a very tight, very loud hug. She was laughing and going on about how she thought it would just be her having a spa day among a bunch of aliens, and how glad she was to have a familiar face.

"And of course," she added, pulling back, "The Doctor gave me a bunch of money that we can use here so now you can get a spa pass too! Oh, this is brilliant! A girls day! At last!"

She was talking so fast that anyone else probably wouldn't have really understood her, but growing up in a family that was always very boisterous and fast when it came to talking and expressing ourselves, it was easy to understand her. Plus, with her being so excited, her energy washed over me and I slowly felt myself getting just as excited as she was. _It also helps that you're meeting one of your favourite characters_. I smiled at her as she rambled on about all the activities we'd be doing. "Swimming, mud baths, facials, massages, you name it!" she exclaimed, almost breathless in all her enthusiasm.

I noticed that she had a large, blue tote bag and peeking out the top was a white robe. The bag was probably filled with a lot more supplies for enjoying a good spa, telling me that when it comes to these sort of things, she meant business. Donna jerked me out of my thoughts when she tugged on a strand of my bangs. "Your hair is so long, and in your face, and a different colour. I don't think I've seen you with hair this long before," she mused, a thoughtful expression on her face.

I frowned, wondering why I would cut my hair and dye it when I've always adored my hair. I had the same hair as my mom; long and chestnut brown. Thinking about her now made my heart clench painfully and I realized now why I would change my hair- too much similarity. In fact, now that Donna pointed it out, the need to get rid of the similarity was almost overwhelming. I wondered why I suddenly had the biggest urge to change my hair just because I was hurting, when I remembered a cousin of mine had gotten a sleeve tattoo expressing her broken heart once her boyfriend of three years left her. _Makes sense I suppose. Why act out drastically if you're in pain, when you can just do something to express your pain that won't effect anyone else badly?_

Donna must have noticed that my thoughts were running wild right then, my eyebrows scrunched in deep thought, and she let out a small "oh." I stopped focusing on my hair and looked at her, concerned with how she was now looking at me with a gentle expression.

"What?" I asked, wondering about the sudden drift in expression.

She smiled and reached to squeeze one of my arms. "You've never cut your hair before have you?"

I frowned. "No. Well. I've gotten it trimmed before, but never to where it'd be short. Why is that relevant?"

"Because you told me, sometime when I first met you, that it was important for me to remember that you only had gotten your hair cut short once you met the Doctor." She grinned, although her eyes were a little sad and she tugged on a strand of my bangs again. "Which leads me to believe that you're just starting to travel with him, the Doctor, aren't you?"

I blinked, amazed at how fast she was able to realize that without me telling her. "You're brilliant you know that?"

She laughed. "Nah, I just pay attention," she paused. "Does that mean you haven't met me before then?" When I nodded, I shrunk into myself a little waiting for her to look upset and for me to feel really guilty about it, but instead she laughed again, tossing the bag into the locker after grabbing the wad of cash. She closed the locker and linked arms with me. "Come on then, time to make a proper first impression. Let's get you a ticket and the right supplies for us to have a great spa day. Sound good?" I beamed at her, nodding enthusiastically, looking forward to having some relaxation with the red-head.

As we headed out the locker rooms, I stopped to ask if there would be time for me to finally change out of my dress, and also how she knew it was me, since everyone else so far had needed to see my birthmark, or for eleven, my necklace. Donna replied, "Of course dear! You can also take a quick shower in the locker room before we head out to do, well, whatever sounds good. And, I don't know anyone else who appears in a bright blue light, so it was easy to tell that it was you. Plus you're wearing your favourite necklace."

At this point, I probably should have also asked where exactly the Doctor was, but I was more thinking along the lines of, "Do you think this place has someone who does hair?"

* * *

Donna and I were now relaxing on some pool lounge chairs. Donna insisted on just sunbathing and I contemplated swimming, but Donna convinced me to stay and sunbathe with her because "the hairdresser may have said the dye was permanent, but you never know how fast it may fade."

Turns out this amazing spa place really did have an area to get your hair done. So, after having been checked in and showered in the locker room, I told Donna she didn't have to wait for me as I headed toward the hair place, clad in a white robe and ready for a change to hopefully help settle me in this new life I now had. She reluctantly agreed, telling me to meet her poolside so we could relax there before deciding what else to do.

The haircut and dye job didn't take long and I was exceedingly impressed by everything in this Spa. So, on the way to the poolside, I was excited to show Donna my new hair, and worried on whether or not it looked like how she was used to, because she had refused to tell me how it had looked when she first met me as we checked in, saying something about "destiny will tell us whether you get it right here or not." I didn't know you could have a "right" haircut, but the delighted face Donna gave me, and the comment "Now you look like the you I'm used to," I found out what a "right" haircut was, and it felt good too.

I had admired my new hair in the mirror in the hair place before I had gone to meet up with Donna. I had gotten it cut so that it was only about two inches above my shoulders and my bangs now rested a little above my eyebrows instead of to the sides of my face. The colour was now a deep red with bronze highlights. The hair was wavy and it made my head feel light, plus, the colours and the bangs made my hazel eyes pop with nice shades of green and gold. I couldn't stop touching it as I sat with Donna, still hardly believing I had done something I used to never even think about doing. I was also twiddling with my necklace, _nervous habit_ , refusing to take it off even if it would have been safe in the locker, eleven's words making me keep it on me. _"Don't ever lose that necklace." Still don't know why it's so important, but whatever._

As I leaned back in my chair next to Donna, she turned to me, drink in hand "By the way, the Doctor called, trying to get us to join him and leave this place. I told him it wasn't happening, and that we were due a girls day. He fussed about any dangers and I told him we're big girls, we can take care of ourselves."

I giggled at her fast pace and enthusiasm. She was really something special. "Anything else? I guess you told him I'm here since you're saying 'we.' Where is he, by the way?"

"Well," she started, taking a drink. "I did tell him and he almost insisted on joining us, having not seen you in two days." She mouthed the word "needy" to me when she paused, and I giggled again. "I told him to let you have some fun with me and that we were fine on our own. So, he says, and I quote, 'Tell her I said Hi and that I'll see her soon and not to worry about anything and oh, well, she knows.'"

I laughed louder now, throwing my head back at how she mimicked the Doctor, funny voice and all. "You did tell him it's my first time meeting you right?"

She shook her head. "Nah, no need. He'll figure it out as soon as he comes back to meet us from where he's going. Which, by the way, is some boring tour on a train ride. As if I'd do that when there's a perfectly good spa opportunity."

My stomach churned at the mention of him being on a train and for the life of me, I couldn't remember why that made me feel so uncomfortable and worried for him. Since I couldn't remember, I shook the uneasiness away and asked Donna if she was ready to go find a masseuse.

* * *

After a good couple hours spent going to a masseuse and grabbing lunch at a salad bar, Donna had gotten a call that the Doctor was on his way to meet us and that we should wait for him by the poolside, where we were earlier. My uneasiness was back and I still couldn't recall why it was there, except this time I didn't shake it away.

As soon as we reached the poolside, we saw the Doctor, his arms crossed and a tight frown on his face, mistrust in his eyes. Once he noticed us, he locked eyes with me and the mistrust left, relief and sadness replaced it. He unfolded his arms and in a couple long strides, he got to us and enveloped me in a hug, head resting on my shoulder and his arms wrapping fully around me. He let out a quiet sigh, and instead of wondering why he came to me, I didn't question that he needed someone to comfort him. I placed one hand on his head, and one on his back rubbing in big circles. I didn't exactly know what to say, so I just let out normal words of comfort. "It's okay, you're okay."

Donna walked behind him and joined me in rubbing his back. She and I shared looks of confusion and concern, and understanding. Once he decided he was fine, which meant leaving the hug, Donna linked arms with his right arm and I linked arms with his left. "Why don't we go sit down. I'll order you some water and you can tell us all about it," she suggested quietly. Of course she didn't know what "it" was, but once the Doctor hugged me, and I was comforting him, the reason for my uneasiness rushed into mind and I scolded myself for being so late to remember. _Midnight. This is from Midnight! Of course he's shaken up! God, I feel awful_.

While we sat, Donna in front of him and me beside him, and after the Doctor had gotten a glass of water, he spent the next 15-20 minutes explaining everything that had happened. His voice had been hoarse at first, but started sounding better with every sip of water he had while explaining his story. As he talked, I continued to have one hand on his back and rubbing in circles, the other holding the hand that didn't have water. When he was done talking, I squeezed his hand in comfort and he shot me a grateful smile.

"What do you think it was?" Donna asked, curious about the creature from the Doctor's story that had almost gotten him killed.

He shrugged. "No idea."

She pursed her lips, but didn't want to drop the subject just yet, needing confirmation that whatever it was, was gone. "Do you think it's still out there?" When the Doctor didn't respond, she frowned and looked around at the others in the pool area. "Well, you'd better tell 'em, this lot."

He had nodded to her idea. "Yeah, They can build a leisure palace somewhere else," he paused, glancing around like Donna had done. "Let this planet keep on turning 'round an Xtonic star, in silence."

Deciding now was the time to try for light heartedness, Donna joked, "Hard to imagine you without a voice."

The Doctor gave her a tight smile. "Molto bene."

"Molto bene," she repeated and I cringed along with the Doctor. "No, don't do that," he said. "Don't."

She gave us a sheepish smile and stood up. "Well, I suppose it's time to get ready to go back to the Tardis then. You could probably use the familiarity, yeah?" She asked him. He nodded, standing as well, pulling me up with him. I gave his hand another tight squeeze before letting go to go join Donna and head to the locker rooms. He was about to follow us, probably not thinking about it, when Donna noticed him tagging along' "Oi!" she exclaimed, pointing at him and motioning for him to stop. "You can wait here while we change Spaceman. No need to follow."

He finally let out a big, genuine grin at her words. "Right, I'll just, sit here then." He waved us off and I shook my head at his awkwardness. I was looking forward to changing into some new clothes. However, as soon as Donna and I stepped into the locker room, the lights around me started to turn blue and I groaned.

"But I'm still in a robe!" I complained, buzzing crawling all over my skin. Donna laughed and teased me. "I know where you're going next dear! Have fun!" Those were the last words I heard before I was gone yet again.

* * *

 **Hope everyone likes this chapter! I didn't have Elizabeth join the Doctor on the train with the voice-stealer because she has already gone through a lot recently and she didn't need the added stress and anxiety that came with that trip, especially since she hasn't slept yet. So, hope you don't mind, but I decided a girls spa day was for the best. Thank you again to everyone reading and enjoying this so far!**

 **Next chapter title: *** Chapter 8- Team Trouble and Testosterone: The Doctor and Robin (Robot of Sherwood Part 1)


	8. Chapter 8- Robot of Sherwood Pt 1

**I'm sorry if my updates seem random or slow, they probably will be. School started up again and it's taken up most of my time and will continue to take up a lot of my time until it's over. But, I will try and get at least one chapter up a week. Thank you to those still reading and leaving reviews and liking my story, you're the best! X)**

* * *

Chapter 8- Team Trouble and Testosterone: The Doctor and Robin (Robot of Sherwood Part 1)

 _I'm cold, I'm tired, and I'm in a ROBE in the middle of a forest in who knows where!_ I honestly didn't know where or when I was and I was starting to really question the already frustrating light that took me places. With no Doctor or companion in sight, I felt myself on the brink of having a panic attack and the lack of sleep was not helping. I hadn't really walked anywhere after I landed, considering I wouldn't know where to start going anyway. All I could do was fume, focus on my breathing so that it didn't start becoming erratic, and lean against one of the trees. _One of the very, VERY many trees_. It was so green and bright and cheery, and I despised it. Not that I normally hate forests, _I used to go hiking all the time_ , but I was already in a foul mood that seemed to only increase as the minutes passed, that being in a peaceful environment, and my irrational tendency to want certain things to reflect my mood, were not a fantastic mix.

After a good, maybe ten minutes, of just existing with my inner turmoil and wondering just where the hell I was, I finally heard a faint sound that made me want to leap with joy. But I didn't leap, the robe would come undone, and I was not putting up with that. So, with arms wrapped tightly around myself, and slow careful steps because I still had on flip flops from the spa as well, I made my way toward where I believed I heard the distant humming of a landing Tardis.

The closer I got to where I thought I heard the Tardis, the more certain I was because distant voices were getting louder and clearer. I could hear two distinct male voices, one a raspy, Scottish voice that I instantly recognized belonging to the twelfth doctor. I was very excited to see him because I had just left off on the episode "The Husbands of River Song," before I had come to this universe and I had adored twelve. Once I was by the Tardis, I stopped by it, hesitating because at first I didn't recognize the man the Doctor was facing, until his green outfit, bow and arrow, and the fact that we were in a forest screamed _ROBIN HOOD_ at me. I kept in a squeal, watching the back of the Doctor as he talked down on Robin. Of course, both men hadn't noticed my presence because the Doctor had his back to me and Robin's attention was mostly on him. However, as soon as the doors to the Tardis flew open, Clara flying out and going toward the Doctor, I followed slowly behind, unbeknownst to any of them.

Robin's attention was instantly drawn away from the Doctor to Clara as she spoke, his eyes widening. Of course, she hadn't spotted Robin yet. "Might be a little much, I didn't have Beth here to help me. What do you reckon Doctor?"

Before anyone one of them could say or do anything in response, I had caught up and stood next to Clara, poking her in the shoulder and startling her. "I think you look absolutely lovely Clara." I meant it too, the orange dress she wore made her look like a princess. Clara let out a sharp squeal, throwing her arms around me and jumping up and down. "Beth, oh my goodness am I glad to see you!" I hugged her back, grinning and patting her back awkwardly. What I hadn't noticed, while having my exchange with Clara, was how Robin had taken more time to have his gaze travel up and down my appearance with an appreciative gleam in his eye. The Doctor had noticed and if I had been an empath, I probably would have wondered why sudden waves of outrage and bitterness rolled off the Doctor like a Tsunami.

"Yes well, I seem to pop up whenever. Should've expected me to show up eventually," I teased and she pulled away, laughing. "Oh I know! But still- Oh! You'll never believe where I convinced the Doctor to take me!" She pointed at the Doctor as she finished talking and as soon as she registered who he was standing in front of, her smile grew wider and she gasped, moving her hands to cover her mouth, eyes alight with delight.

I saw Robin staring at me and I felt the back of my neck heat up in embarrassment, the fact that I was still in a robe fresh in my thoughts. "By all the saints, are there any more in there?" Robin asked, still looking at me. I rewrapped my arms around myself, feeling self-conscious. Clara took a few more steps closer to the two men and I followed suit, trying to hide part of myself behind the shorter female.

"Oh my god!" Clara exclaimed, removing her hands. "It is, isn't it?" She couldn't contain her giddiness and I finally noted just how agitated the Doctor was and I wasn't sure why. _Is it just the whole Robin Hood thing? Was he this irritated in the episode?_ Clara directed her thoughts now more at the Doctor. "You found him. You found Robin Hood!"

The Doctor threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, _like a freaking child, drama queen_ , and walked a bit toward us and away from Robin. "This is not Robin Hood. And-" he was now standing in front of us, arms crossed. "Elizabeth. Why don't you go find something different to wear? Something less drafty, preferably covering you head to foot." He ordered, uncrossing his arms and pointing one hand at the Tardis, as if sending away a kid. I raised my eyebrows at him in a silent challenge. "What, like a onesie?"

The frown he was already sporting, deepened. He sighed and rubbed his neck. "Elizabeth, please?"

My eyebrows raised even further, and I was surprised that he had even asked me like that. _Really so desperate for me to change? Or just trying to play nice? Either way, I do want to change and the 'please' was nice…. Almost adorable... okay he wins._

"Fine, but don't cause any trouble while I'm changing, big boy," I commanded him, giving him a pointed look before I walked toward and inside the Tardis. He grinned when I used the nickname I had given the tenth doctor, and I decided that I would use this nickname for him all the time, no matter which face he had.

Inside the Tardis, I went up the stairs to my left, walking through the open hallway, and stopped, unsure of where exactly the Tardis wardrobe was for me to change clothes. Luckily, the Tardis must have known my dilemma, because I saw a door to my right click open. Beaming and silently thanking the Tardis, I strided into the wardrobe. There was a spiral staircase in the center of the room, surrounded up and down by rows of hanging clothes. I was a little dubious about what to change into, when a random light appeared on a chair next to the spiral stairs, a beautiful green, velvet dress sitting atop it _. New undergarments too? Someone's thorough._ Changing quickly, I admired how soft the dress was and how easily it flowed over my figure. It wasn't too form fitting and I was very pleased with how I could move around in it so effortlessly. The sleeves were bigger as they fell from my elbows and the trimming along the dress was a shimmering gold. _Simple and elegant, just perfect. I feel like royalty_! A mirror came down by the door and next to it, was a pair of brown boots, in my size, _how convenient_.

After slipping the boots on, and admiring my reflection for a few seconds, I wandered back to the Doctor, Clara, and Robin outside the Tardis. However, when I reached the area where they were before, I only saw Clara and Robin standing on a bridge over a river, laughing hysterically.

Strolling onto the bridge, slowly, until I stood by Clara, I asked her where Doctor was. She laughed harder, doubling over. Robin, still chuckling, pointed in the river. There, soaking wet and sitting in the river like a deranged goose, was the Doctor. He was scowling at Robin, water running from his hair. I snorted at the image, quickly turning that into a cough once the Doctor directed his scowl at me. I smirked at him before turning to Robin, missing the once-over the Doctor gave me, his scowl gone the second I wasn't looking at him. "He caused trouble didn't he?" I questioned Robin, earning another chuckle from the legendary thief, and a string of complaints and denial from my drenched Time Lord. _This was going to be interesting_.


	9. Chapter 9-Robot of Sherwood Pt 2

***I apologize for this chapter coming so late. I meant to have it ready and up by Friday or Saturday, but time and events were against me. I hope you all enjoy this** **chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9- Team Trouble and Testosterone: The Doctor and Robin (Robot of Sherwood Part 2)

"Stop it, you're being weird!" I whispered loudly in a scolding manner, pinching the Doctor's arm. He kept bothering Robin's friends, _the merry men_ , poking and prodding them and just causing general discomfort.

"Sorry, sorry!" He told Alan, although neither myself, and by the looks of his sneer, Alan, believed him. I saw the Doctor mouth another apology aimed at me, but I just rolled my eyes, urging him to make an excuse to poor Alan. "Blood analysis," he started. "Oh, look at all those blood diseases. If you were real, you'd be- Ow!" I pinched his arm again, harder, quietly trying to signal for him to shut up.

Alan frowned, clearly confused. "I am real."

The Doctor looked back and forth between my irritated expression, and Alan's bewildered one, looking more and more sheepish. Before he could say anything to further embarrass himself, _and me and Clara_ , I gave a quick "bye," to Alan and dragged the Doctor with me to stand by one of the many trees that surrounded the encampment of Robin and his friends, so that we were a bit aways from the group. I wanted to question him on his actions, even if I already knew why he was so suspicious, I wanted him to tell me. Plus, I could tell Clara wanted some time to talk to Robin herself without the Doctor messing it up. She seemed to know what I was doing and shot me a thumbs up.

"Okay, what the heck? Why are you acting like a madman? Besides the obvious fact that you are one," I asked, arms crossed and leaning against the tree. The Doctor shoved his hands in his coat pockets and squinted at the now laughing group in front of us.

"Why are they doing that? Are they all simple or something? I'm going to need a sample." He started to walk back toward the group and I shot forward, grabbing his arm and rooting him next to me.

"Oh no you don't! You're doing it again! They're not experiments Doctor! And," I paused, letting go of his arm as I got him to face me. "You're not answering me. What's wrong?"

He sighed, closing his eyes and for a second, I saw just how tired he appeared. I almost felt bad, remembering just how hard this regeneration had been for him in the beginning, but I wasn't going to let him off the hook. "You can tell me you know, I don't bite." He opened his eyes and let a small smile show. "What is it that bothers you so much? Is it because they're supposed to be characters from a book? You know that's not entirely fair, considering you were just a television character to me, and yet here you are." I grinned at him, hoping that last quip I threw in would cheer him up a little more, but he just sighed again and looked back at the men and Clara. Alan was doing a weird dance while Clara laughed at something Robin had said, and probably the odd way Alan moved his arms. The rest of the group were talking amongst themselves, some watching Alan while taking, and the others unconcerned with their surroundings. It was almost peaceful.

"I can't do it Elizabeth. I can't just accept that they are real just because they tell me they are. Something is wrong, I know it," he insisted. I snorted and he turned back to look at me, frowning.

"Or maybe you're paranoid," I offered and he scoffed. "Either way, they are real to themselves and Clara. You can't just go up to someone and tell them they're not real. They'll think you're insane, and maybe in a sense, you just might be."

The Doctor opened his mouth, a little offended at what I said but I raised my hand, stopping him. "Come one, I don't mean that to be rude. Just think. If someone has existed for a while, and they truly believe in themselves and their surroundings, any person that comes along that says 'by the way, you're not real,' that person must be mad. These men are breathing. They are existing right here, right now, and it shouldn't matter to you or them how they came to be. Live a little Doctor. Believe in the impossible."

I was fully smiling at him now, happy that my words came out how I wanted them to, and that he seemed to be mulling them over. "How? How do you do it? You're so willing to believe in anything. What if they're dangerous?"

"If they turn out to be dangerous, then we will cross that bridge when we get there. As for my simple belief in the impossible, don't you know?" I asked the last question while poking him in the shoulder and it took him a bit before he got what I meant, chuckling as he shook his head.

"Sometimes, I think you're a little impossible, Elizabeth. Waltzing your way into my life like you did and being the person that you are."

I raised my eyebrows. "The person that I am? Waltzing? I didn't realize I was so graceful."

"You're not," he started and I whacked his arm. He laughed at my playful glare before continuing. "You are so… accepting, I suppose is a good word"

"Well I ought to be, traveling with you," I remarked, not noticing that while he wasn't facing me anymore, the Doctor was now standing side by side with me, our pinkies linked together. "Imagine, facing off aliens and history throughout time and space, with you, and not being willing to accept any of it. I'd give myself a stroke!"

We stood there for another few minutes in companionable silence. The Doctor's grin changed back to a frown as we watched the men and Clara some more, and I just knew he wasn't just going to let their existence go. "Cheer up buttercup."

"You always say that," he muttered.

"Really? Good to know that I stay myself. I tend to say that to people that feel down," I mused, keeping in mind to say that more often to him. He jerked his head to stare at me, a small trace of shock and understanding in his eyes. "Just how old are you?"

I pursed my lips. "That's a first, lately people have been concerned with how young I am, not how old."

"Elizabeth, please."

"Fine, fine. Last I saw you, I was at the spa with Donna. Just got my haircut too, but since neither you nor Clara said anything, I'm guessing that this style becomes normal."

He closed his eyes at my response. "Donna told me after you left, or was it later, I can't really remember," he whispered, more to himself than to me. When he opened his eyes again, instead of being hurt, he surprised me like Donna, and all I saw was warmth and understanding. "You're so young."

I shrugged, a little self-conscious from the intensity that came with that look. "Yeah, well. Can't exactly help that. By the way, you're not going to stop question Robin, are you?"

He grinned, moving himself from my side and that was when I noticed that we had been linking pinkies, because now his was gone. "Nope! Come on, I have a few more things I want to ask our fictional friend."

I groaned, following slowly and albeit a little reluctantly, behind him. Instead of joining in his shenanigans, I ignored as he asked Robin about the time and weather, going to stand by Clara who linked arms with me the second we were close together. She was only a few inches shorter than me, so I didn't have to bend over or stoop for her to reach my arm, in fact she was the perfect height in my opinion, my thoughts going over just how adorable she really was. _She is so much like a princess, I need to reel in my thoughts from obsessing_. However, instead of paying attention from the conversation going on between Clara, the Doctor, and Robin, my thoughts continued to center on Clara the longer she held onto my arm and the more the whole renaissance setting kicked in, adding the fantasy factor. _What can I say? This whole thing is like a dream and I can not help but find everyone attractive. Real works of art._ My thoughts mused on like that for another five minutes until everyone, except Clara, the Doctor, and myself, started laughing.

Robin spoke up, addressing all of us. "But a contest to find the best archer in the land? There is no contest!" he boasted and I fought the urge to roll my eyes, admitting to myself that even though his attitude about the whole thing was a bit much, it would be exciting to watch him use the bow and arrow. Robin was laughing along with his comrades and I watched with mild amusement as the Doctor walked around him, arms crossed. "Right, this isn't even funny. That was bantering!" he shouted at Robin, who laughed again. "I am against bantering," the Doctor added in, a bit more quietly as if scolding a child.

I was about to tell him off, when Clara grabbed my attention by voicing her thoughts to me. "How can he still be so sure that all of this isn't the real thing?" she gestured over all the merry men and the forest, and I wondered why she was asking me.

"Because, he just doesn't want to believe that it can be."

She noddded. "Still, when did he stop believing in impossible heroes?" She looked up at me, a curious expression on her face. I thought for a minute before answering. "You know, it's actually quite funny, the way he is, but I'm not entirely sure myself. You believe in impossible heroes, though, don't you? What got you to do that?"

She giggled, squeezing her arm in mine. "You should know. In a way, it's rather sweet."

I could only agree with her, laughing along as we continued to watch the Doctor and Robin pester each other.

* * *

Later on, Clara and I sat next to some of the merry men in some stands filled with people in period clothing, facing an open field that held various targets, arrows flung about, the sheriff dressed in all black and giving off a horrible vibe, some contestants who were now leaving and grumbling about their losses, and a lone victor who happened to be Robin in disguise, dressed as Tom the tinker. Clara helped him come up with that name, even ignoring my sarcastic jab about obvious it sounded. Of course I was only teasing because she seemed so excited to help him out with whatever. The scenery and layout of this tournament was completely different to that of the episode, and thankfully, it didn't entirely throw me off. There were also guards standing around, dressed in dark metal armor and it gave me chills to remember that it's not actually people in there, but robots.

The Doctor wasn't with us in the stands, and he had given us the excuse of wanting to look around the town while everyone was at the tournament. Luckily, I remembered what he'd actually be doing, and decided to lay it on thick with just how much he'd be missing with the contest. Clara caught on to my teasing, and while Robin had Alan help him fix he disguise, Clara and I kept going on excitedly "just how wonderful it will be to see him in action," and "how great he was with disguises and archery." I, of course, was doing it just to poke fun at the Doctor for leaving, but Clara had this mischievous glint in her eye that told me there was more meaning for her, to us complementing Robin and not the Doctor. In the middle of us acting silly, the Doctor quickly interfered, making his way in between Clara and me, blocking my view of a changing Robin, and commenting that Robin's archery skills "weren't everything," and I could have sworn Clara wiggled her eyebrows at us and whispered just so that the Doctor could hear, "Jealous?" I pretended like I hadn't heard her question to him, and I grew a little frustrated at that point because the Doctor kept turning me around or covering my eyes every time I tried to go back to watching Robin.

Obviously, since the stories say Robin is the greatest archer in all the lands, I wasn't very shocked that he won the contest. Every arrow he shot was clean and straight in the bullseye. I was impressed that there didn't seem to be any faults with his shooting, admiring his skills and laughing every time Clara gasped and applauded his actions. _She was way too into this_. I did notice that the Sheriff, who looked oddly like a stereotypical villain, watched Robin, or _Tom,_ as honed in and focused as Clara, although not in entertainment like Clara. I remembered what he was, and just looking at him made me feel queasy, so I tried my best to look at him as little as possible.

The herald of the contest made his way so that he was standing next to _Tom_ and facing the crowd. He announced, "In the contest for the golden arrow, after ten rounds, the battle is betwixt our Lord Sheriff-" he was cut off by the cheering crowd. I ignored my urge to start booing. "- And the stranger known as Tom the Tinker." The crowd cheered again and I wondered if there was anything they wouldn't cheer for.

The sheriff sneered at _Tom,_ and I saw him say, since I can read lips pretty easily, "Perhaps not such a stranger after all." The Herald motioned for _Tom_ and the sheriff to take their places.

Robin, being the show-off that he is, decided to challenge the sheriff even further. "Shall we make the contest a little more interesting, my lord? The targets seem a little close. What say you? Another twenty paces?"

I rolled my eyes at Robin's request, but the sheriff was not a quitter, and I almost laughed when he took the bait. "Why not?" The sheriff agreed, having the targets moved. Once his target was set in place, the sheriff shot his arrow and got a straight bullseye. He turned to face _Tom_ , although I had a feeling he knew it was Robin already, and motioned for him to take his turn. Robin took his position, but before he could shoot, another arrow came seemingly out of nowhere and split the sheriff's arrow down the middle. The crows, including Clara, went nuts. The sheriff and Robin looked around for the culprit, and I could only stare, eyebrows raised, as the Doctor made an appearance on the field, bow and arrows in hand.

"Ye gads!" The Herald exclaimed to the audience. "He has split the arrow in half!"

Robin, noting letting himself accept loss, turned and shot through the Doctor's arrow, not even looking in the direction of the target since he was instead giving the Doctor a hard look. The Herald was even more in shock and the crowd was starting to get on my nerves as the hollered. "Truly, he is the finest archer in all England!" The Herald announced, and motioned for Robin. "Come forward Tinker and claim your prize."

The Doctor, shot another arrow, this time aiming it at one of the guards and having the arrow bounce off the guard's armor, and yet, it still made its way back toward the center of the target. _This is just getting silly_. Little John, who was sitting closest to me, mumbled in awe. "He's just full of surprises, isn't he." I sighed. "You have no idea."

After seeming satisfied with his work, the Doctor walked up to the sheriff, hand extended in greeting. I heard Clara whisper next to me, asking just what the hell the Doctor was doing. "I'm the Doctor. My skills as a bowman speak for themselves and I claim my reward," he boasted to the sheriff and Herald.

The sheriff nodded toward the Herald and the Herald offered the golden arrow to the Doctor. The Doctor took it, examining it for a split second, before tossing it to the ground. Little John turned to us with a perplexed expression. "He's mad that one." Clara and I agreed.

"A mere bauble," the Doctor told the sheriff. "I want something else."

The sheriff showed intrigue to the Doctor and asked what it was he wanted. The silly time lord told him "enlightenment," but before either he or the sheriff could say anything else, Robin shot another arrow. By this time, I could see how fed up the Doctor was getting with Robin, and I quickly got up and made my way out of the stands, Clara in tow. As we got on the field, Clara and I watched with mouths open as the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and used it on one of the targets, blowing it up. Shock and horror erupted from the crowd, the merry men standing up ready for a fight, and the sheriff staring at the Doctor with wonder before shouting "Seize him!"

Clara ran forward and I let out a quiet "here we go," and raced after her. The guards drew their weapons and Clara signaled for me to help her pick up one of the giant spears that were next to the stands. We heaved it all the way until we were standing by the Doctor, who looked at us like we were insane. _Look at yourself fool._ "What are you doing? Put that down!" He ordered. I was going to give him a sarcastic, biting remark, when lo and behold, fool number two joined in the fight, sword at the ready. Clara, seemingly oblivious to what was going to go down, took the spear on her own and waved it threateningly, albeit a bit clumsily, toward one of the guards. "I'm fine Doctor. I take year seven for after school Taekwondo." Robin laughed at her remark and joined in on consoling the Doctor. "Don't worry my fine fellow, I'll save you."

The Doctor glared at Robin, grabbing on of my hands, which I happily gave. "I don't need saving."

Robin laughed again and I could now understand why the Doctor found it so annoying. "Your honor is safe," Robin started. The Doctor let out a small "I know," but Robin ignored it, continuing. "For I am Robin! Robin Hood!" After that, he charged one of the guards, fighting him sword on sword. Unfortunately, the truth about the guards came out when Robin cut one of their arms off, revealing the technology inside. The Doctor's grip tightened on my hand and Clara dropped her spear in shock. Sparks flew from where the guard's arm had previously been.

One of the people in the crowd had shouted out "Witchery!" but the Doctor shook his head, letting go of my hand and rushing forward to pick up the arm that had been cut off. "Robots," he muttered in amazement. "Now we're getting somewhere."

Clara joined me, linking arms with me like she had done before and I could see she was a little terrified. From behind us, the sheriff yelled, "Take them! Kill the rest! Kill them all!"

The guards continued their way toward us, one of them shooting randomly, hitting the ground and singing it with a bright red laser, narrowly missing the Doctor. Once I saw that it almost got him, my protective instincts took over. Without thinking about it, I removed myself from Clara's arm, ignoring her shout out, and I lunged forward to pick up a sword that was on the ground. Once I had it, I used the sword to start a fight with the robot guard that nearly killed my crazy time lord. I had no idea what I was doing, and yet it felt like I did. Every attack he gave me, I parried, feeling like a real medieval warrior. _Must be all my adrenaline. I fear nothing!_ But just as I thought I was getting ahead in this fight, I heard Clara cry out and I whipped around to see a guard advance on her. Unfortunately, that gave my opponent the advantage and I felt the butt of my opponent's sword slam down on the back of my skull. I was out like a light.

* * *

As soon as I saw her drop down, _please for the love of anything don't be dead_ , I yelled out, voice hoarse and hearts hammering a thousand miles a minute, "We surrender! Please! Stop it Robin!"

He looked at me, incredulous, but once he saw Elizabeth crumpled on the ground, a guard almost about to finish her off, he stopped, throwing his sword down. The sheriff called for everyone to stop, and the guard that attacked Elizabeth froze and straightened up. _Oh thank goodness_. Robin yelled for his comrades to flee while the guards rounded us up, one of them carrying Elizabeth. "You better know what you're doing Doctor. I wouldn't have stopped for anything," he whispered to me, scowling.

"Well then, I'm glad you stopped for Elizabeth." _Extremely glad, but you don't need to know that_. "Besides, quickest way to find out anybody's plans- get yourself captured."


	10. Chapter 10-Robot of Sherwood Pt 3

Chapter 10- Team Trouble and Testosterone: The Doctor and Robin (Robot of Sherwood Part 3)

The Doctor and Robin would not stop arguing and they've been arguing since I woke up, chained, between Clara and the Doctor, in a dark and dingy, medieval, jail cell. The cell floor was covered in dirt and straw, and the only light came from a tiny window that was shaped like a cross. Their continuous bickering did nothing to help my throbbing headache that came with waking up after having been knocked out by a raging evil robot. I had half a mind to yell at them to stop acting like idiots, but I was in no mood or shape to overexert myself.

When I had first awoken, the Doctor told me he had checked where I had gotten hurt and that, although I would have a nasty lump, I shouldn't have a concussion. I was thankful for that information, and for the fact that he seemed to have convinced the guard who chained me up, to make it so that my head rested on his shoulder and my hands tied next to his instead of to the floor. He kept turning his head to check on me, through the corner of his eyes, as if he thought I wouldn't notice. It was a little adorable. Clara was fussing over me like a mother hen, in between her scolding the boys like an exasperated school teacher. Robin had seemed a little concerned about my well being once I had woken up, but soon after, acted indifferent toward me and focused his energy on arguing with the Doctor, who, although being the _way_ older adult, argued back with just as much passion. I muttered to Clara under my breath, "You can practically smell the testosterone. They're such trouble to my head right now, kinda wish I could kick one of them."

She giggled, and nodded in agreeance. "Yeah, but they make quite the team," she mused, irritated, and I shot her a dubious look. "Team trouble and testosterone," she added, glaring at the boys and I grinned.

"The Doctor and Robin?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. She nodded again. "True, it's like **they're both five years old** ," I declared, each word louder than the next, making sure they both heard me.

"You know, this all so splendid!" Robin expressed to Clara sarcastically, pointedly ignoring my comment. "We're chained and trussed like turkeys! Thanks to your friends," he added the last bit while shooting a glare at the Doctor and me. I wondered while he was angry, but didn't have the chance to ask as the Doctor quickly told him to "watch it," darkly. Happy he had my back, I decided to have his. "Yeah, shut it Hoodie," I told him, although not too loudly like I would have done if I were feeling normal.

Robin still ignored me and continued talking. "I had the situation well in hand."

"A long-haired ninny versus robot killer knights? I know where I'd put my money." I could just tell the Doctor had rolled his eyes while saying this. He almost radiated frustration.

"If the lass had not fallen, I would have been triumphant!" Robin remarked and I sighed, noting the part where he blamed me.

"You would have been a little puff of smoke and ashes," the Doctor countered, making Robin laugh in disbelief. He kept going. "You'd have been around in tiny, little laughing bits in people's' goblets."

"Balderdash! Ha!"

"Oh right, here we go. It's laughing time!" the Doctor exclaimed, throwing his head back and nearly knocking into mine. He quickly turned his head, giving me an apology. I frowned at him, but didn't say anything. I was fed up with his and Robin's back and forth slew of insults and complaints. He noticed my annoyance and scrunched up his eyebrows, wondering why I was upset. _As if I'd tell you right now. Suffer or fix your childishness._

In the middle of a weird stare off between the Doctor and me, Robin continued voicing his thoughts and laughing. "You amuse me grey, old man!" I almost groaned in indignation when the Doctor turned back to Robin to retort and yell for the guards. It was time for Clara and I to share looks, and it seemed we had a silent conversation as I was sure she and I both agreed that if this bickering continued on any longer, one of us would end up strangling either the Doctor or Robin, or both, somehow. We also both silently decided who would speak up first. So, sitting up straighter, expression sharp, Clara yelled out, "Oh, you two! Shut up!"

Both men stopped arguing, shooting startled glances Clara's way. I decided to add in, "Do either of you realize, in any way at all, that there isn't actually a guard out there?" Both gazes were then turned on me, and I swear that they're so similar in their childishness, it was almost funny. _Almost_.

Clara gave them her best scowl, muttering bitterly, "The Doctor and Robin, locked up in a cell. Is this seriously the best you can do? You're determined to starve to death in here squabbling."

I tried to give her a reassuring smile, but her focus was on the two fools, so that's where I kept my focus as well. Before either of them could speak up, I asked them if there was any ideas on how to get out of here.

The Doctor, still giving me concerned glances, spoke up first. "Yes. I have a plan, of course."

Robin, not wanting to be beat, said he had a plan too. _These two will be the death of me yet_. I sighed, wanting this all to be over already. "Okay, fine. Robin, you first," I conceded.

The concern the Doctor had for me now turned to shock, and if I had been able to concentrate and look further, hurt. "Why him?"

Clara interrupted so I wouldn't have to explain. "Doctor, shut up. Robin, your plan?"

Robin puffed out his chest a little, but soon he shrunk into himself. "I am biding my time."

Clara groaned and turned her attention from him to the Doctor. "Thank you Prince of Thieves. Last of the Time Lords?"

The Doctor, still staring at me intensely, responded that he had a plan, but I cut him off before he could explain any further. "Can you explain the plan without using the words sonic screwdriver? Because Clara told me the sheriff took that away." When he didn't respond, giving me a desperate look I didn't understand, I turned my gaze from him to Clara, who was rubbing at her eyes.

"It's always the sonic screwdriver," she mumbled. Irritation rolled off her in waves, and in a way, I couldn't really blame her. This whole situation was fruitless. Deciding to drop the subject, I closed my eyes and tried to force myself to relax, head still leaning on the Doctor. Trying not to disturb me, he told Clara to let Robin's plan be explained. "You two need to seriously learn how to make up your minds," she said, and I could not agree more.

Suddenly, the sound of the door being unlocked set off Robin and the Doctor again, both of them quarreling over who knew about the guard and for the guard to get rid of each other. I opened my eyes, mostly in annoyance, and winced at the guards appearance. _He reeks creepy, and I mean, I know toothbrushes and toothpaste don't really exists yet, but should his teeth really be so dark?_

The guard grinned mischievously in mine and Clara's direction, sending chills down my spine. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Doctor shooting him dirty looks as the guard spoke."The sheriff himself commanded me to listen, to find out which of you is the true ringleader."

"How wise of him," the Doctor muttered, still frowning at the guard. Robin took this as a chance to gloat. "Excellent! He will get nothing from me, seeing as I am the leader."

The Doctor turned his frown on Robin, scoffing at him. "Excuse you. I believe you mean he will get nothing from me! Since this is will most likely lead to an interrogation, I assure you that this is where I always turn the tables! You see, that's my plan," he finished smugly. Unfortunately, while the Doctor and Robin bickered, the guard came and unchained Clara. Once she was standing, after dusting off her dress and shooting me a sympathetic glance, she glared at the boys. "Seriously?" she asked them, disappointment lacing her words.

The guard, with Clara in tow, turned to give us one final statement before taking Clara away. "I would have taken the lass in green, but seeing as she's not really in the right state right now, I suppose second in command will have to do." The guard gave me another gross grin and I scrunched up my face in disgust. Robin and the Doctor protested loudly about Clara being the leader and the guard taking her away, but the guard didn't listen and their protests were met with a closed door. I didn't protest because I still didn't feel up to shouting and I already knew she would be chosen, although the guard thinking of me as the first leader unnerved me a bit. Also, I had a lot of faith in the impossible girl.

* * *

I wasn't sure how much time had passed while Clara was gone, but luckily, Robin and the Doctor didn't argue as badly as they had before. They were now using their bickering to try and come up with an escape plan, and although it still counted as bickering, at least this time it was almost useful.

Robin had the first escape idea and it was shot down immediately by the Doctor. Robin suggested that if I was well enough, since the guard seemed to have taken a fancy to me, that maybe I could "charm him to let us go." I was appalled at the suggestion, mainly because I was seriously disturbed by that guard, and because I was starting to feel quite dizzy, making me question the Doctor's diagnosis of "no concussion." The Doctor objected vehemently and I was pleased that he cared so much about my well being. Robin mocked the Doctor for being so hard to work with and passionate in his objection, but since we both didn't agree with his idea, Robin decided to think of a new one, telling the Doctor to start having a fit.

"A fit? Why?" I questioned. Robin let his head drop, tired of explaining things, but seeing no other option, he looked back up again and explained that he needed the Doctor to act sick.

The Doctor squinted at him, confused. "I'm sorry?"

"Beat your breast. Moan and groan as though twenty devils has possessed you," Robin described. The Doctor still seemed perplexed, but I got the hint and encouraged him to do it. He furrowed his brows at the both of us. "What for?"

Robin rolled his eyes, gesturing toward the door with his head. "So as to the attract the attention of that gargoyle-faced guard."

I laughed at his description, earning a disapproving glance from the Doctor. "It's your plan, you moan," he retorted.

"No, no, no, it won't work," Robin argued and the Doctor asked him why. "Because," he continued, "you're clearly more advanced in years and you have a sickly aspect to you."

I let out a "Oi!" but the Doctor was still confused. "I have a what?"

Robin clarified for him, "You're as pale as milk. It's the way with Scots, they're strangers to vegetables."

The Doctor finally got the message and shook his head. "I'm not moaning. You moan."

Relenting, Robin agreed. "Fine, if you want something done," he trailed off and then gave out a booming moan. I grimaced at the noise, closing my eyes and trying to tune out the noisy exchange between him, the Doctor, and the guard who came into the cell to check on Robin.

The Doctor went on to the guard about Robin's "ailments," and when it seemed like the guard was starting to lose interest, he mentioned the reward for Robin. This seemed to grab the guard's attention, and I opened my eyes to watch the scene that was about to unfold between these three fools.

Once the guard started questioning Robin about the reward, Robin got him close enough to headbut him, face to face, to where the guard was knocked out flat, dropping the keys by our feet. I bit my cheek to keep from laughing, _and chastising_ , Robin and the Doctor as they fought over who got the keys, eventually kicking it so that it fell in the drain on the ground in front of us. A distant _plink_ could be heard, telling us that the keys had landed in the water far below. At least the boys had the decency to look ashamed.

Trying to stay positive, the Doctor added, "Well, there is a bright side."

"Which is?" Robin asked him.

"Clara didn't see this," he answered and I grinned, ready to mock them both. "Yes, but I did," I declared in a sing-song voice. Both men sighed.

* * *

Instead of being released from chains, the Doctor and Robin decided to lift the cement that held us all chained together, and we walked out of there, me a little slowly, but surely. We had found a blacksmith's forge after a bit of searching and after a few good minutes with the right tools, we were released from bondage. Robin laughed at this small triumph and I was starting to side with the Doctor on trying to get him to stop laughing all the time. We still needed to explore this castle we were in more, to hopefully find Clara, so as we set off once more, the Doctor looped my arm through his, encouraging me to "take it easy." I don't know why he was being so kind to me, as he's been doing since I first arrived in this universe, but I was very grateful and not willing to question it.

As we searched, we came across on odd metal door, one that wouldn't normally be in a medieval castle. Robin suggested going inside to see if Clara was in there, but I could tell when the Doctor agree, he had other ideas on his mind. Upon entering the room behind the metal door, I was instantly hit with how cold it was. The walls were the same material and silver colour of the door, and down the small hall from the door to a bigger metal room, right in the middle was a glowing white sphere that screamed alien technology, or technology from the future. There were two stands by the sphere and they seemed to hold what I thought to be computers. The room was bright from the lights on the walls and the light coming from the sphere. Two windows could be seen on the wall behind the sphere, but it was dark outside, so they didn't provide much Doctor walked forward with me toward the sphere, saying "At last, something real. No more fairy tales."

I gave him a pointed look, but didn't comment. Robin looked around the room in amazement. "What is this place?"

"A spaceship," the Doctor explained, stopping near one of the stands. "More twenty-ninth century than twelfth. Data banks… Where was this ship headed?" He asked aloud while typing it into the computer. The screen showed "the promised land," and the Doctor furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. "The promised land," he mused and the computer beeped. "Like the half-faced man, but more sophisticated. It disguised itself as a twelfth century castle."

Robin walked up behind us and the Doctor continued as we all watched the screen. "It merges into the culture, tries to keep a low profile so no one notices. That explains the robot knights- but the engines… They're leaking radiation into the local atmosphere, creating a temporary climate of staggering benevolence."

Robin was stumped, staring at the two of us, dumbfounded. "I beg pardon?"

I let go of the Doctor's arm and he walked around as he talked, just like he did in the Tardis as his past regenerations when talking. "I thought as much. It's too sunny, too green here. And there is an evil sheriff to oppress the locals. This explains everything, even you," he said the last part facing Robin. I slowly made my way to lean against one of the windows, enjoying the fresh air that came through, even if I was cold. Robin was still confused and asked the Doctor for further explanation, which he gave, while still pacing. I had half a mind to tell him to be gentle to Robin with what I knew was coming, but was so wiped out with this adventure, that I just continued to rest by the windows, admiring the view of the ocean below.

"Well, what does every oppressed peasant workforce need? The illusion of hope. Some silly story to get them through the day, lull them into docility, and keep them working. Ship's data banks- full of every myth and legend you could hope for, including Robin Hood," he paused, taking a breath and marvelling the sphere, before turning back to Robin, who was staring at the screen. I remembered that he was watching images of Robin Hood in the stories that came up and I felt slightly guilty for not stopping the Doctor. "Isn't it time you came clean with me? You're not real and you know it. Look at you! Perfect eyes, perfect teeth- nobody has a jawline like that." _Sure, whatever you say Doctor. You're probably just remembering 11_. "You're as much a part of what is happening here as the sheriff and his metal knights. You're a robot!" the Doctor accused and Robin looked angry.

He wagged his finger at the Doctor, furious. "You dare to accuse me of a collusion with that villain, the sheriff?" The Doctor dared, making Robin even angrier. "You false-tongued knave! I should have skewered you when I had the chance."

I was about to tell Robin off for threatening the Doctor, when the door flew open and in came the sheriff, pulling along Clara, and surrounded by four metal guards. Robin took steps back, shocked, and the Doctor took steps forward, thinking he had everything figured out. I wanted to yell at him for being so blind, but was cut off by the sheriff shouting for our surrender.

The Doctor raised his hands in a "come on" gesture. "You can drop all that stuff now sheriff."

I was tempted to hit my head in frustration and Clara looked at the Doctor, baffled. "Doctor?"She was struggling in the sheriff's grip, trying to get the Doctor's attention, but he was on a roll. _A stupid roll._ The guards started approaching Robin, who got closer and closer to where I was.

"He's not what you think he is. This is all play-acting," the Doctor told assured Clara, not paying attention to what was going on behind him, but Clara noticed and her eyes grew huge. "We can't just let them kill him and Beth!"

The Doctor whipped around to see Robin holding me in front of him as we stood in front of the window, slowly backing up. I tried to push him away as the Doctor yelled out, "What the hell are you doing?"

The guards were very near us, and we were dangerously close to falling out the window. _Wasn't this supposed to be Clara? What the hell?_ Robin tightened his grip, grinning at the Doctor with a bit of malice. "Surviving!" He shouted out as he leaped backward, pulling me with him. I screamed as we fell down to the water. The Doctor raced toward the window and I missed the Doctor's wail of pain as Robin and I sank below the water's surface.

* * *

 **Thanks again to everyone reading! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11-Back With Eleven

**I'm so sorry that this wasn't posted over the weekend and that it's not too long. I've been very busy and I'm trying to get as much writing in as I can when I get the chance. I hope you enjoy this, even if it is rather small. Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 11- Back With Eleven

I had never been the best of swimmers, in fact, I was quite awful. Add Robin pulling me in random directions under water as I struggled to my bad swimming attempt, I was certain that I would drown. Of course, if I had paid attention to the direction Robin was trying to pull me in, instead of resisting, I would have noticed that he was trying to take me to the surface. But alas, I was panicking and the situation was not ideal, therefore, I kept us under.

Not a minute after being under the water, however, I felt buzzing flare up my arms and noticed how blue the water around me was turning, to unnatural a blue to just be the water's color. Robin quickly let go of my arm, eyes wide, making a distressed noise that sent bubbles through the water. Thankful to be leaving, but still scared, I started making distressed noises as well, trying to yell at him underwater. I slowly felt the buzzing increase, and I wanted Robin to get the hint to tell the Doctor, _not that Robin would understand,_ once he got out of the water. However, the person who got my message was not Robin, but Clara, as she soon appeared in the water beside us, sending a current of water toward Robin and me as she splashed in. The last thing I saw was her surprised expression at the light around me, and the understanding in her eyes, before I was off.

Once the light left, the buzzing stopped, and my body registered I was not in water anymore, I dropped to my knees, shaking and taking in huge breaths of air. I felt like a mess, coughing and sputtering, trying to get the blessed air in my lungs, my hair clinging to my face as every part of me dripped ocean water. I was shaking because I was freezing and my body was still trying to come to terms with what had just occurred. As I was kneeling on the ground, arms wrapped around myself, head down and eyes closed, I heard someone shout my name, in what sounded like a shocked and worried, _very familiar_ , tone. I opened my eyes and looked up at the person who was now kneeling in front of me, revealing a very concerned eleventh doctor. The minute we made eye contact, I burst into to tears. I reached out to him, needing some form of comfort which he instantly gave, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close.

I heard him asking what was wrong, but I just couldn't stop myself from sobbing uncontrollably. My breaths were coming out short, my nose started getting runny, and my eyes stung like crazy, but no matter how much I wanted to calm myself, I couldn't. _Probably because you have a fear of drowning numskull._ The scents of mint and cotton wafted through my nose from resting my head on his shoulder, and I willed myself to focus on the comforting smells. It started working and slowly my breathing even out and the sobs started lessening. The Doctor was rubbing my back, not saying anything until I was fully calm.

Once I thought I was more relaxed, I started to pull away from the Doctor, who unwrapped his arms from around me as he pulled back as well. I noticed that I had gotten his shirt and jacket all wet and a tiny part of me felt guilty. He was still staring at me with those concerned eyes that I was trying to avoid. I reached forward and pinched a bit of his jacket, near his neck. It wasn't soaked like I was, but still damp. I pulled back, and started messing with one of my sleeves. "I'm sorry I got you all wet," I mumbled, voice still a bit hoarse from all my crying.

I felt more than saw him place both hands on my shoulders, squeezing and making me look back at him. "I don't care. Okay? I just want to know what happened."

I shook my head, still picking at my sleeve. "I can't tell you all the details because it's in your future and- Damn this is all so frustrating!" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry. I just, I thought this would be all okay, that I could get used to it, but it's so hard! I can't tell you what will happen when I really want to and this whole danger aspect, I just-"

The Doctor cut me off, pulling me into another hug. "Hey, I know. I know it's hard and I am so sorry, but you're panicking right now, and before it gets worse, I need you to focus on your breathing right now. Okay?" I nodded in his shoulder, closing my eyes and let myself concentrate. He was right, of course he was. If I let myself panic and worry like I always do, then I'll hold myself back. I can not let my anxiety get the better of me here, not when I know that not everything will be awful. _Think positive. Don't focus on all the bad. Space is good. New friends is good. New experiences are supposed to be good. You can do this!_

Pulling back once more, I wiped at my eyes and gave the Doctor a small smile to show him I was doing better. "I'm sorry for getting all emotional, I'm still getting used to traveling with you I guess."

He nodded in understanding. "How many times have you met me?"

"Well, have you met the me that met you for the first time yet?" When he nodded again, I continued. "I'm actually still fairly, _young_ , I suppose you could say. The last time I saw you in this regeneration was then."

Thankfully, instead of the hurt crossing his eyes, he got a weird glint in his eyes, making me imagine a light bulb going on above his head. "I have a wonderful idea then! There's this place I want to take you and Clara- have you met Clara?"

"Yes, and she's lovely."

"Mm-hmm. Anyway, why don't we go get her right now and then we'll be off!" He got up and starting walking away while he was talking. While I got up, I finally realized I had landed in the hallway entrance right by the console room. I took one step forward to follow him, when the squish in my boots brought me back to the reality that I needed to change. My stomach growled. _And eat._ I also yawned right after. _And sleep. Geez, how long has it been?_

"Um, Doctor? I'm sorry, but it's been awhile since I had anything to eat or any sleep. Plus I kind of need a shower."

He whipped around to face me, quickly eyeing my soaked dress. "Right. Of course! Well, you know where your bedroom is. There's a shower there. Plus you usually keep spare clothes in there as well. At least you told me you did."

I frowned at him. "I didn't realize I had a bedroom. The last place I slept was at Rose's place."

His mouth formed an "O" and he quickly rushed forward, linking his arm in mine, and said that he'd lead the way. I almost didn't notice the huge grin that crossed his face. _Probably just excited to show me my room._

Surprisingly, my room wasn't too far from the console room, and the door was easily memorable since it was a bright green with the words "Elizabeth's Room," painted on it. "You painted that in you free time a long time ago, for me at least. Said you wanted it to be recognizable."

I laughed at that. "Yeah, that sounds like something I would do."

The Doctor unlinked arms with me so that he could open the door and let me in first. When I walked in, I was amazed at how perfect it was. Everything was bright and full of all the colors of the rainbow, reminded me of a bedroom I had when I was little where all the walls were different colors. The bed was round and had a beautiful silver, glittery canopy and the comforter was designed like a galaxy. There were two other doors in the room that were painted as well and labeled "closet" and "bathroom". Near the wall opposite the bed sat a silver dresser with a TV on it and a bunch of pictures in beautiful picture frames. But before I could examine the photos, the Doctor swiftly went and turned them face-down, giving the excuse that "I didn't need to know about them yet".

"Well, I guess this is where I'll leave you. Why don't you go to sleep after a shower, and we can eat when you wake up. How does that sound?"

I smiled at the idea. "That sounds great actually. But won't you get bored while I sleep?"

He looked around sheepishly, rubbing his neck. "Me? Get bored? I would ne-"

"You're going to go out and do something while I'm asleep aren't you?" I cut him off.

He grinned at tapped my nose. "You bet! So, goodnight for now and I will see you later."

I waved him off, closing the door behind him and decided to check the dresser for any pj's. Turns out I had many pairs of pj's, but settled on a matching set of red, silk pj's. Stepping into the bathroom, I was really pleases to see a nice, clear square shower right in the center of the actually huge bathroom. The whole bathroom was white except for the ceiling which was painted to look like the daytime sky. There was a set of fluffy blue towels on a rack on the outside of the shower, and once I finished having a very hot shower, enjoying the fact that my body was was coconut scented, I used those towels to dry off.

In one corner of the bathroom, there was this weird machine that had a sign that read "stand under and push button to dry off hair". So, I tried it and I was impressed to find my hair dry within seconds. Once I was completely dry and changed, I went back in my room and the minute my head hit the pillow, _the sinfully soft and comfortable pillow_ , I was fast asleep.


	12. Chapter 12-The Ring of Akhaten Pt1

Chapter 12- Clara's Choice (The Rings of Akhaten Part 1)

I was sitting on the stairs, bored, watching the Doctor fiddle around with the monitor on the console as he pondered aloud whether or not Clara was actually possible and real. He had come back from going to parts of her past, his curiosity of the girl who was supposed to be dead and wasn't getting the better of him. I understood why he was curious and a was a little happy with myself that I knew why she was so _impossible_ , when at this moment, he had no clue. He had started asking me while I was in the middle of enjoying a bagel, but stopped himself before I could tell him "no".

I was the only one of us who had breakfast, the Doctor saying he wasn't all that hungry. So while I ate, I listened to him explain what he had found and tell me all that was on his mind about Clara. He was very enthusiastic on finding out just what exactly she was. I told him she was just human, but he ignored me, believing that she had to be something completely new to have been in those different places and people in his life.

After breakfast, I told him I'd meet him in the console room so that we could pick up Clara, but I had to get dressed first. This statement led to him finally realizing I was eating while still in my pj's, an awkward string of stuttering and him covering his eyes, ordering me to "hurry up and get changed young lady!" I didn't understand why he had covered his eyes, my pj's weren't exactly revealing in any sense, but I just shrugged it off and headed back to my bedroom. When I had first woken up, I went straight to my closet to find just one outfit hanging up. I figured the Tardis had picked it out from clothes already in there, or that a future version of myself had left it there for me now. I hadn't felt like getting dressed then, still enjoying the feel of the silk pj's. Back in my room, I changed into the blue, plaid button-up shirt and jeans. With the outfit came an almost beat-up looking leather jacket that reminded me of the Doctor in his ninth regeneration. A flashback of first meeting eleven came to mind and I realized the leather jacket he had thrown into the hallway before had been this one. Inside one of the pockets was a pack of gum, a notebook and a pencil, a few hair ties, dark red lipstick that I decided not to mess with, a tiny bottle of coconut lotion, and a stress ball. _Ha! I get bigger-on-the-inside pockets too! This is brilliant!_ On the floor of the closet was a pair of red converse, perfect for running. Looking at myself in the mirror of my bathroom, I patted my hair a bit and decided I looked decent enough. My Van Gogh necklace was on and I was ready for a new adventure.

Now, I waited on the stairs, feeling like he hadn't even noticed me come in the room since he was so absorbed in his thoughts. When he pushed the monitor away, muttering that Clara just "wasn't possible," I chose to speak up.

"She is very possible and she's probably waiting for us. So get a move on big boy!" I told him, startling him in the process as I witnessed him jump at my voice, whipping around with a bug-eyed expression. Once I started laughing at him, he muttered "shut up" under his breath and continued to start pushing buttons and pulling levers while flying us to pick up Clara. A few minutes after we landed, Clars burst in through the doors, an excited look on her face. She started walking around the console in awe, but the second she saw me, she grinned and rushed to sit next to me on the stairs.

"I'm so happy to see you here!" she exclaimed. "I mean, you said you'd usually be here, but still! I'm glad you're here." Clara seemed very pleased to see me, like she had been when I was with twelve, and it made me wonder what kind of awesome first impression I had made. The Doctor stared at us, and odd expression on his face that reminded me of someone remembering something unpleasant. He shook it off quick though and replaced it with a smile.

"So," Clara started, turning her attention back to the Doctor. "We're going through actual time?"

The Doctor nods at her and she grins even wider, standing up to walk around again. "So, what's it made of, time? If you can just rotor through it, it must be made of stuff, like jam's made of strawberries. So what's it made of?"

"Well, not strawberries," the Doctor frowned at the thought. "No- no, no, no. That would be unacceptable," he commented, walking to stand by me and fix his bow tie, another habit I realized he did often.

"You're only saying that because you don't like strawberries, or jam," I argued, getting up to jab him in the side. He mock glared at me, crossing his arms to cover his sides. "Yes, but she didn't need to know that, thank you!"

"She does now. Besides, I didn't know until this morning when I tried to offer you a bagel with jam, which you ungratefully tossed in the trash. I even put it on a bagel because I know you don't care for toast!" I said the last part loudly, still teasing him, but still a little hurt that he tossed the bagel. I knew he was childish to the extreme sometimes, but a polite "no thank you" would have been nicer.

He tried to give me the guilty puppy dog eyes, but I scowled and went to stand by a highly amused Clara, mumbling "not hungry my arse." I saw his expression turn to that of a kicked puppy now, but with my extreme stubbornness, it was not a good mix with his extreme childishness. So, I stood my ground next to a laughing Clara, enjoying the silent treatment I was now giving him. _I suppose, this makes me childish too. Oh well. I'll drop the silent treatment soon anyway._

Still laughing, but wanting to change the subject, Clara asked, "And we can go anywhere?"

"Within reason. Well, I say reason, but.." The Doctor trailed off, uncrossing his arms and scratching his chin.

"So, we could go backwards in time?" Clara continued with her questions.

"And space, yes," he answered, trying to bring her back to the space aspect.

"And forwards in time?" She was clearly hooked on the time traveling part.

The Doctor wanted her to be hooked on the space traveling part. "And space. Totally!"They both started walking again, getting closer together as they got more and more excited- Clara excited to travel in space and time, the Doctor excited that she's excited. They reminded me of school children, feeding off of each other's energy as they spoke faster and their excitement grew. Once they were standing in front of each other, grinning, I got the image of Clara in tweed because for a second, she made me picture her as a female eleventh doctor. "What do you want to see?" the Doctor asked her, but I missed him peeking at me through the corner of his eyes, silently asking the both of us.

Clara's smile got a little smaller as she started thinking seriously over her answer. "I don't know," she paused, frowning, trying to find the right words. She turned to face me as she spoke up again. "You know when someone asks you your favorite book and you forget every book you've ever read?"

At the same time I said "Yes of course," the Doctor replied "No, totally not." I raised one of my eyebrows at him, waiting for him to realize Clara asked me, not him, but he didn't seem to get the message. I dropped my silent treatment and went to stand on the other side of him from Clara. "Well, that's a thing," I told him. Clara piped up in agreement, saying that it happens. The Doctor looked back and forth between Clara and me, seeing that he was missing something. I patted him on the back, urging him to move on.

"Er- back to the question. Where and when Clara?"

"Okay. So, so so," she mumbled, still thinking as she started walking slowly toward the door. "So, what I'd like to see, um- What I would like to see is, hmm- Oh!" She turned back to face us, smiling. "Something awesome!"

* * *

As we steered Clara out of the Tardis, well the Doctor steering me steering Clara in our weird train. He covered my eyes with his hands and had my hands on Clara's shoulders. He gave me the reason that he didn't trust me to keep my eyes closed, _which I probably wouldn't_ , And said he'd guide the both of us. It was a little awkward to me, the steering unsteady, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying it. As he finally decided he had us in place, he asked Clara if she could feel light on her eyelids. Of course he couldn't ask me because his hands were over mine. Clara let out a small "mm-hmm," and the Doctor continued with some last quick positioning, telling me to move Clara a step to the left as he moved me a bit forward. I was a few inches taller than Clara, so it didn't matter if I stood behind her.

"That's the light of an alien sun. Uh, mover her forward a couple of steps Elizabeth." I did as he said and he finally decided we were good. "Okay, are you both ready?"

Clara and I said yes simultaneously. So, while Clara only had to open her eyes, the Doctor removed his hands from my eyes and rested them on my shoulders. "Welcome to the Rings of Akhaten!" he declared.

The sight before us was so much more exhilarating to see in person than just on screen. The Doctor must have landed the Tardis on a huge nearby asteroid that gave us a good view of the city on another asteroid, one of the many that circled around in space. I was glad to have the leather jacket on because the air around us was not warm.

I figured that Clara was just as in awe of the sight as I was, as she struggled to find the right words. "It's," she paused, still unable to find right description. I spoke up, filling in her blank with a description of my own. "It's breathtaking," I whispered. Clara snapped her fingers, nodding in agreement.

I felt the Doctor squeeze my shoulders at my comment, unconsciously rubbing them because he always seems to be fidgeting. "It is! It so completely is! But wait, there's more!" He interjected, moving one of his hands to point at one of the asteroids, motioning for us to wait as it moved.

"Relax Billy Mays, we're waiting," I quipped while staring in the direction he pointed, just as eager as Clara. "More what?" she asked him.

After I felt him kiss my head after my joke, he just told her to wait, raising the hand that he had used to point, to look at his watch. "In about five, four, three, two.."

While he was counting down, the asteroids moved to reveal another asteroid next to the one that held a city. This asteroid had a bright pyramid-like structure on it.

Clara asked what it was, and although I already knew, I let the Doctor continue explaining. "The Pyramid of the Rings of Akhaten. It's a holy site for the sun-singers of Akhet."

Clara turned around to face us, a confused, but still excited expression on her face. "The who of what?"

The Doctor continued on,either ignoring her question or didn't hear it. "Seven worlds orbiting the same star. All of them sharing a belief that life in the universe originated here, on that planet."

While the Clara asked "All life?" I asked, "They're religious?"

"In the universe, all life. And of course they're religious. Everyone has something they believe in, Elizabeth," the Doctor replied. I dropped my head back so that it was resting under his chin. "Oh really? What do you believe in?"I went back to thinking of the time in earlier episodes when he said he'd believed in Rose, and a ping of sadness hit me before I shook it off. _I'd see her again._

He let his head rest on mine, humming. "Too early for you, for me to try and explain that. Besides, it would take too much time and we've got things to do, places to see."

Clara was still thinking about the belief of the universe originating here. "Did it though? Did it really start here?"

The Doctor hummed again. "Well, it's what they believe. It's a nice story."

Clara asked if we could see it up close, and I seconded her question. The Doctor pulled away from me, and I turned to look at him. He beamed, grabbing my hand and gesturing for me to do the same with Clara. So, I smiled at her and offered her my arm, which she gladly linked in hers, and we followed after the Doctor back to the Tardis.

* * *

 ***I apologize, but this chapter is a little short too. But Luckily, I have a day off Monday and will continue writing chapter 13 tomorrow and Monday and should hopefully have it up Monday! I'm glad you're all still reading and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13-The Rings of Akhaten Pt2

***A huge thank you to everyone who says they enjoy my story, the nice comments always brighten my day and make me smile like a fool! Another thank you to everyone still reading, all those still reading are one of the main reasons I continue to write this story, that and the fact that _I love the Doctor_. **

**Also, a quick "Happy Birthday!" to Crystal-star-Tyler! I hope your day is fantastic!**

 **Thanks again, hope everyone enjoys this chapter!***

* * *

Chapter 13-Clara's Choice(The Rings of Akhaten Part 2)

Entering the marketplace from the Tardis was very difficult. The walkways and alleyways were so packed with all the differents species that wanted to be there just as much as we did, it almost felt like I was a little kid at Disneyland, waiting in a three hour line for one ride. The lack of space didn't bother me though, since I was very fascinated by just how different, colorful, and wonderful it all was. Of course, everyone there felt rushed, but it didn't stop us, or our excitement of being here, especially Clara's. She was the first one to dart out of the Tardis when we landed, her jaw dropping upon the sight that greeted her, and it was still open as she walked ahead of the Doctor and me. I was very tempted to tell her she'd catch flies, but the Doctor beat me to it. She closed her mouth and walked back to us, wearing a huge grin.

"Where are they from?" she asked, addressing the both of us. While I was flattered she thought I could possibly answer her, I only remembered one of the species the Doctor had listed off from the episode of this scene. The Doctor started off being nonchalant with his answer, even though Clara and I knew he was itching to show off.

"Oh, you know, the local system mostly," he replied. Clara rolled her eyes at his non-specific answer. I squeezed his hand that was still holding mine, grabbing his attention. "She wants actual names. What does she call them?"

He beamed, pulling me forward with him as he started pointing at, and listing off some of the different species around us. "Let's see," he paused, and then pointed at the aliens walking by us. "There go some Panbabylonians. A Lugal-Irrah-Kush. Some Lucanians. A Hooloovoo. Ah!" he stopped short in front of an almost short, dark grey alien wearing armor and a hood. He let go of my hand for a few seconds to do some weird greeting with the alien. I bit my tongue so that I didn't call him a dork, even if at that moment he really was. I shared an amused look with Clara before he grabbed my hand again and continued with the pointing and naming. "That chap's a Terraberserker of the Kodion Belt. You don't see many of them around anymore. Oh! That's an Ultramancer," he stopped walking again, taking a minute to look around with a pleased expression. "You know, I forget how much I like it here. We should come here more often," he suggested the last part more toward me, but Clara and I both nodded in agreement.

I had known that he'd been here before, but Clara hadn't. So while we had both agreed that coming here more would be cool, she had wanted to know if he'd been here before. I could feel him tense up for a split second, and I remembered who it was he came here with and I felt a little sad at the memory. "Yes," he answered. "I came here a long time ago with my granddaughter."

Clara, of course was shocked, but the Doctor was already wandering off, pulling me with him so that he wouldn't have to answer any personal questions on the subject. We stopped near an exotic fruit stand, knowing Clara would catch up with us, but giving ther Doctor a bit of time to collect himself. I didn't like the guarded expression he wore as he studied a bowl of weird glowing blue fruits. "You know, I'm sure she wouldn't really find it weird that you had a granddaughter. Susan's wonderful."

His grip on my hand tightened and I saw his eyes darken a little, so I made him let go of my hand so I could link arms with him instead, using one arm to hold on and the other to rub at his shoulder, hoping to bring some sort of comfort. He shot me a small smile, picking up the bowl of fruit. "Yes she was, but that's a conversation for another time."

"You can't put off everything forever," I objected, but Clara was already in sight again and his excited grin was back in place. I huffed, dropping the subject. He put the bowl of fruit back on the table and once Clara was right next to us, expression curious, instead of talking about Susan, the Doctor went on to explain the fruits we were next to.

He pointed at the bowl of glowing blue fruits he had just set down, saying "Exotic fruit of some description." He then took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned them. "Non-toxic, non-hallucinogenic. High in free radicals and low in other stuff. I shouldn't wonder," he mused, picking the bowl back up and first offering Clara to take one. She raised an eyebrow, but took one anyway, taking a bite out of the odd fruit. Once she swallowed, she wrinkled her nose and shook her head, placing the bitten in fruit back in the bowl.

"No?" The Doctor asked her and she shook her head again. He then unlinked arms with me and offered for me to try one. I gave the fruit a reproachful look, raising my eyebrows at the Doctor as of to silently say "Are you serious?" He nodded, pushing the bowl further in my direction with such an eager expression, that I thought it would be cruel to say no. Taking one of the fruits hesitantly out of the bowl, I eyed the weird gel-like texture of the top of the fruit in distaste before just going for it and taking a huge bite. The taste of the fruit was certainly one of the more bizarre tastes I had ever come across, and I had once tried fried grasshopper on a dare. Oddly enough, I kinda liked it. The flavor reminded me of a mixture between peach and bacon, which wasn't common, but not bad. I swallowed my bite and looked at the Doctor, who looked like a kid waiting for his parent's approval. I grinned at him and took another bite of the fruit, earning a relieved laugh from the Doctor, a disgusted look from Clara, and then the Doctor ordering a dozen of the fruits "for later."

Shaking her head in disapproval at the Doctor's antics, and my weird food taste, Clara went back questioning our surroundings and the aliens involved. "So, why's everyone here?"

The Doctor wrapped one arm around her shoulders, the other carrying a bag full of the glowing blue fruits, and led her on like an enthusiastic tour guide. I trailed a bit behind them, finishing off my fruit and enjoying the view of him showing her around like a happy kid in a candy store. I could tell that, no matter how excited she was, Clara wasn't too pleased to have him lead around like that when she gave me a look that said "get him off of me!" but I just shook my head, raising my half eaten fruit and pointing at it, basically telling her that it was her turn and I was just going to sit back and appreciate my foreign fruit. "For the Festival of Offerings!" the Doctor told her happily, answering her question as they walked. "Takes place every thousand years or so, when the rings align. It's quite a big thing, locally. Like Pancake Tuesday!"

Seeing an opportunity, Clara nodded and when the Doctor was distracted, she ducked under his arm and paused while he took a few steps forward, unaware that he was now explaining things to no one. I caught up to stand next to her, munching on the last remains of my now favorite fruit. Wes shared another amused, _and mischievous_ , look, enjoying how oblivious the Doctor was as he babbled on a few steps away. Clara laughed while looking back at him, catching the attention of a dog-faced alien who turned around to face us. The alien clearly startled her as she let out a loud "Woah!"

It started barking and yapping at Clara, scaring her almost, so I stepped protectively in front of her and the creature stopped barking, choosing instead to get really close to me and start sniffing me furiously. I closed my eyes, scrunching my face up in discomfort while it continued to sniff and Clara called out to the Doctor. "Um, Doctor?"

His back was still facing us when he responded, "Yes?"

"You may want to start paying attention now or Elizabeth may be taken home as a pet," she cautioned. The Doctor whirled around to see the creatures face practically on mine as it sniffed, and with a determined expression, the Doctor crossed to us, stood next to next to me, and barked at the creature. If I wasn't so anxious about the change of behavior it had around me, I would have laughed.

The creature took a few steps back and they seemed to have some sort of tense conversation, until the creature must have barked something humorous because it made the Doctor laugh. Clara and I watched their exchange with wide eyes, unsure of what to do. The tenseness left the Doctor and the creature and they proceeded to have what felt like a light-hearted conversation. Clara, still just as confused as I was, asked "What's happening? Wasn't it angry?"

The Doctor laughed again and shook his head. "This isn't an it. It's a she. Dor'een, meet Clara and Elizabeth. Elizabeth, Clara, meet Dor'een," he introduced her and she did an almost wave in my direction, causing me to give a weak smile and awkward wave back. Clara gave the Doctor an incredulous look. "Dor'een?"

He nodded again. "Loose translation. She sounds grumpy, but she's a total love, actually, aren't you?" He proceeded to tickle Dor'een under the chin and a part of me felt uncomfortable watching, and the other part thought it was absolutely adorable. "Yes you are," he mused. "By the way, Elizabeth, she said she thought you smelled wonderful, and she apologizes if she made you feel uneasy. And Clara, she was just wondering if you had fancied renting a moped."

I perked up at the compliment from Dor'een. "She thinks I smell wonderful?"

The Doctor grinned at me, taking one of my hands and kissing it. "Yes, actually. It's your coconut shampoo. That and the fruit you ate." I ignored the weird feeling I got in my stomach from that contact, looking at Clara with a pleased expression. She rolled her eyes at us, muttering something that sounded like "sickeningly cute," but I wasn't sure. She crossed her arms, addressing the Doctor "But I ate some of the fruit too, and all she did was yap at me."

The Doctor shrugged, intertwining our hands together while answering. "Well, you only took a bite of the fruit. Elizabeth ate the entire thing." I nodded along at his words, earning another eye roll from Clara, but she ended smiling at us anyway.

We turned our attention back to Dor'een, who had moved a bit to show us the moped the Doctor mentioned. Clara, now interested in the alien, tried to speak her language by barking at her. Dor'een barked back in what sounded like a satisfied tone. The Doctor beamed at the attempt, and I hid my face in his arm so that Clara couldn't see how hard I was fighting the urge to burst into laughter at her. Happy with the response she got, even though she obviously didn't know what Dor'een had said, she asked the Doctor how much the moped costs.

"Not money. Something valuable, like sentimental value. A photograph, love letter, something like that. That's what's used for currency here. Psychometry," he explained, waving the arm that held the bag of fruits as he talked. Clara's happy expression dimmed at the thought, and I could understand why, but I was still intrigued by this place's currency. "Objects physically imprinted with their history. The more treasured they are, the more value they hold," the Doctor finished.

Clara frowned. "That's horrible," she protested.

The Doctor shrugged again, in nonchalance. "Better than using bits of paper."

Clara shook her head, taking a step back from us. "Then you pay." The Doctor scrunched up his eyebrows, wrinkling his forehead. "With what?" he asked.

Clara threw her hands up in an "I don't know" fashion, saying "You're a thousand years old, you must have something you care about."

Both the Doctor and Clara turned to me when she said that, and missing the unspoken point completely, I thought they meant for me to pay. I start looking in pockets to see if anything I have is important enough to sell, not hearing the Doctor sigh and Clara poking him the chest in a teasing way. However, I didn't feel like anything I had, besides my necklace, was worth anything. I didn't think twice about wanting to give that away though, remembering that the Doctor wanted me to keep my necklace. I turned to the doctor to motion for him to look in his pockets. Clara started looking around, away from us while the Doctor handed me the bag of fruits so he could use a free hand to search his pockets. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, shared a look with me and I shook my head and he put it back.

Determined to find something to trade with, and to put the fruits away, the Doctor led me back to the Tardis, momentarily forgetting about Clara as we walked away. I didn't say anything though, since I knew what was going to happen and I had faith that she would be perfectly fine. She was brilliant after all.

* * *

While in the Tardis, the Doctor showed me the way to the kitchen, listing off a bunch of objects that he could probably trade off. The kitchen he took me too, which apparently was "one of many," was rather tiny, but homely with its metal appliances and wooden countertops. There was a tiny, metallic blue fridge that was, _big surprise_ , bigger on the inside. However, the Doctor didn't let me look too long in that fridge, saying that it was off limits for now. When I asked why, he just took one of the fruits, closed the fridge and mumbled, "spoilers," before taking a bite of the fruit and leading the way out of the room. I followed him as he led me to the wardrobe, offering me a some of the fruit along the way, which I declined because I wasn't really all that hungry. While in the wardrobe, I swore to the Doctor that I heard some knocking come from somewhere, but he just shrugged it off, saying that someone probably bumped into the Tardis, and went back to digging through some of the clothes.

"Ah hah!" He suddenly shouted, pulling away from the clothes to reveal that he had pulled out a ridiculously long, multicolored scarf. "I can trade this!" He grinned at me, happy that he found something, but the grin faded when he saw my wide-eyed expression. "What?"

"No."

He frowned at my response. "No?"

"You most certainly, will definitely not be giving up that for a moped," I told him in all seriousness, snatching the scarf from him. I folded it up in my arms and hugged it to my chest. His gaze softened and he sighed. "It's just a scarf Elizabeth."

"It is not _just_ a scarf buddy. It's a part of you and _you are not trading it away_ ," I emphasized the last part, scowling at the floor and not looking at him. I didn't notice that he had set the fruit down, only looking up at him when he said "Alright." I eyed him cautiously as he approached me with his hands outstretched, silently asking for the scarf. Hesitantly, I gave him the scarf back, but he surprised me by smiling and stepping even closer to wrap the scarf around me.

Once the scarf was secured around me, and in a way that it wouldn't drag on the floor, he stepped back again, going to get the fruit he had set down on a closeby step of the wardrobe stairs. I pinched a bit of the scarf, the weird feeling I had gotten in my stomach before bubbling back up and I decided that it was just happiness, happiness to feel so included and familiar here. The scarf gave off scents of berries, rain, and old books. It was different to how the Doctor smelled now, but it was still very relaxing and I felt very warm. While admiring the scarf, however, I missed the Doctor staring at me admiring the scarf with the same soft expression he had on when I defended it.

Taking another bite from his fruit, the Doctor grabbed my hand and led me out of the wardrobe, saying that we had needed to go back and find Clara. "Oh, so you did notice that she wasn't here?" I teased him and he looked at me with mock offense.

"Of course I noticed! I had assumed she'd follow us, but I suppose I can trust her enough to look around on her own, this time anyway," he mused and I squeezed his hand, laughing.

"She wasn't paying attention when we dashed off, you dork. But yeah, she'll be fine. Are you done trying to find something to trade for the moped?"

He nodded. "Yes. I supposed I don't really need the moped," he replied, pretending to sulk. I laughed again and pulled him along, so that we could get to Clara faster.

"Come on, stop your moping over the moped! Get it? Moping-moped?" I let out a weird cackle at my almost pun, not seeing the amused expression the Doctor had as I continued to lead the way out of the Tardis to go find our friend.

* * *

 _I'm so glad I love you, Elizabeth Walker._

* * *

 _I'm so glad to be here with the Doctor and Clara. Today is a good day._


	14. Chapter 14-The Rings of Akhaten Pt3

Chapter 14- Clara's Choice(The Rings of Akhaten Part 3)

We caught up with Clara in the middle of the marketplace, and while the Doctor seemed a bit oblivious, I noticed she was watching as two men in robes led a little girl, Merry, away. "What have you been doing?" He asked Clara.

She raised her eyebrows when she noticed the scarf I was wearing. When I shrugged, she sighed and answered, "Exploring. What have you two got up to?"

I was about to answer her, but the Doctor shrugged, took another bite of that blue fruit he still had, although it was almost gone, and tugged us forward. I hit his arm with my free hand for being rude and not answering Clara, but he just grinned with a mouthful of fruit. Clara followed behind us, grabbing onto one end of my scarf so she wouldn't get separated, and pointedly asked the Doctor where we were going. Again, since I knew, I was going to answer her. Instead, when my mouth was open, he shoved the last bit of his fruit in my mouth, signaling for me to "hush" by putting a finger over his mouth. I had half a mind to yell at him like Donna would, but I chewed the fruit, not caring that he had eaten most of it, _germs really should bother me more_ , and let him lead the way he wanted, _by continuously never answering many questions._

Since the Doctor and I were both taller than Clara, she didn't really get the chance to see that we were partially following the people into the amphitheatre, although we were the last ones to enter. The Doctor skidded to a halt, as he almost ran us into the two men, who shot us skeptical looks. We all apologized, backing away to a set of seats. We squeezed into the two bottom rows of seats, apologizing to the aliens we sat in between. The Doctor and I sat on the second from the bottom row, and Clara in front of us on the very bottom row. The amphitheatre we were in faced the temple.

Clara looked back at us, nervous. "Are we even supposed to be here?" she whispered. The alien next to her scowled at us and the Doctor hushed her. She rolled her eyes, but before she could ask again, I just lightly pinched her shoulder to grab her attention and nodded. She took this as confirmation and settled back into her seat to watch the little girl. The little girl was clearly nervous, and I didn't miss when she looked to Clara for reassurance. When she got what she wanted, the girl turned back and started singing. _For someone so small, her voice sure is strong. Ha! Tarzan reference. I'll have to tell someone later._

While the girl continued singing, Clara watching in awe along with the rest of the captive audience, I felt the Doctor shift as he started reaching in his pockets to pull out his _Harry Potter glasses_ , and a grey piece of paper. The Doctor gestured for me to lean down closer to Clara with him, as he explained to us "They're singing to Akhaten in the temple. They call it the Old God, sometimes Grandfather."

Clara whispered her question back without turning around. "What are they singing?"

"The Long Song- A lullaby without end, to feed the Old God, keep him asleep. It's been going for millions of years. Chorister handing over to chorister, generation after generation after generation," he answered, and once he finished the audience around us started raising their hands. _The offerings had begun_.

Clara eyed the alien beside her as his raised hand started to glow. "What are they doing?"

I took this opportunity to finally answer her, cutting off the Doctor. "Offerings, to the Old God. Stuff of value, like with Dor'een. Memories." I grinned at his disappointed expression at my beating him to the answer. Clara laughed as she watched the objects disappear in a golden light. _Kinda reminds me of how I've been leaving, except gold and permanent._ The crowd started to join in the singing, and to both my dismay, and amusement, the Doctor and Clara tried to join in as well. I refused to even bother, knowing I wouldn't get all the words right.

Once the song finishes, a low rumbling came from the temple and the girl looked back at the now distressed audience. Everyone could tell something was wrong. Instead of just sitting there, since I knew what would happen to the girl, I raced forward and wrapped my arms around her, picking her up with the intent of running, but the golden light bubble appeared around her anyway, around the both of us. The girl buried her head in my shoulder, screaming. A weightlessness feeling took over, and once I tightened my grip on the girl, I looked at my feet and realized I wasn't even on the ground anymore. Shooting a panicked look in the direction of the Doctor and Clara, who were both elbowing their way through the crowd that kept them blocked in one space, I noticed that they were both shouting things as well. The chaos from the crowd was too loud for me to hear them though and within seconds, the girl and I are slowly pulled in the direction of the temple.

I didn't really plan this through, and I clearly didn't expect them to actually bring both of us, assuming that the golden bubble would only work on the girl and that if I had her, they wouldn't have been able to bring her to the temple. Now floating in space, holding a crying child, I pondered over the thought that maybe, no matter what I try and change, that it might not affect anything. _I sincerely hope I'm wrong, because I will not sit back for everything. Maybe next time I do something reckless, it won't land me in space._

I was rubbing the girl's back, whispering soothing phrases, trying to calm her down. We were starting to go faster toward the temple, passing by meteors, and if I hadn't been completely terrified for the little girl, and myself, I would have found the experience quite beautiful. The girl had raised her head from the crying and looked back toward the amphitheatre. When she gasped, I turned my gaze in the direction she was looking and saw the Doctor and Clara speeding toward us on the moped from Dor'een. Clara was reaching out her hand toward us, a determined expression on her face and the Doctor was leaning in on the handles of the moped, as if he could will it to go faster by doing so. His expression scared me a little, as I had never, as of yet, seen him so angry.

"Merry!" Clara yelled out to the both of us. "Beth! Reach for my hand!"

I helped position Merry so that she was clinging onto my neck by her hands, and her feet were locked around my waist. Since my arms were longer, I thought it would be better for me to do the reaching.

As I was getting closer toward Clara's hand, I heard the Doctor shout, "Don't you dare miss her hand!" and assumed he had yelled that at me. _I am trying my damn best in this situation fool!_

Unfortunately, just like it had done in the show with Clara and Merry, before my fingertips barely grazed Clara's, Merry and I were pulled even faster and harder into the entrance of the temple. Merry screamed, I closed my eyes, the Doctor shouted "No!" at the same time Clara shouted "Brakes!"

The temple door closed behind Merry and me. Luckily for Merry, and not so lucky for me, I had landed on my stomach in the temple. Merry untangled herself from my back, and as we both sat up, me groaning and rubbing my stomach and chest, we heard singing come from the priest in the temple. He was sitting, dressed in red, in front of a glass case that held some sort of mummified alien. Merry clung onto me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I put one of my arms around her, my other arm searching my pockets for something of use. _Nothing. The only thing I would use right now is the stress ball, and that's only because I am super stressed right now!_

I took a few hesitant steps forward toward the priest, Merry coming with me seeing as she was still clinging onto me like a lifeboat. The priest continued to sing and Merry looked between him, the mummy, and me with fear and confusion. "I don't know what to do next," she mumbled, fixing her gaze on the mummy now. "What happens?" The mummy's eyes started to glow red and Merry screamed, burying her head in my stomach. From behind us, I could heard Clara's muffled shouting and then the rumbling from the door opening. Merry and I turned to see the temple door being lifted by the Doctor using his sonic screwdriver, although even he seemed to be struggling with it.

At the sight of the Doctor and Clara, Merry let go of me and took a few steps toward them. The Doctor used one of his hands to wave at her. "Hello there, I'm the Doctor. It would seem you've met Elizabeth," he said, looking at me as he did. I grinned halfheartedly at him, giving a slight wave. He looked back at Merry while Clara came out from behind him and into the temple. "And you've met Clara. We were supposed to be having a nice day out," he paused to turn off the sonic, but quickly turned it back on since it was the only thing keeping the door up. "Still, it's early yet. Are you coming? Did I mention that the door is immensely heavy?"

I walked forward to grab Merry's hand as she shook her head. "Leave! You'll wake him!"

I was looking at the Doctor, concerned about what to do about the door, but when I attempted to bring Merry with me toward the exit, she lashed out and I was flung back against the glass casing of the alien mummy, feeling like I was pinned down. Merry shook her head again, closing her eyes. I looked at Clara for help, since the Doctor was rather busy with the door. Her mouth formed a tight line, unsure of what to do, but she rolled her shoulders and took a few more steps in the temple, making her way slowly toward Merry.

"Merry, we need to leave," Clara started, getting closer to Merry. Merry opened her eyes, frustrated. "No! Go away!"

Clara stopped and stood up a bit straighter. "Not without you." As I struggled against the invisible bonds that held me against the glass, I heard Merry say "You said I wouldn't get it wrong and then I got it wrong! And now this has happened- look what's happened!"

I could hear the panic in Merry's voice and I felt bad for the terrified girl. _I'd hate to be in her shoes_. Clara tried to reassure Merry that she didn't get it wrong, but Merry wasn't having it. "How do you know? You don't know anything! You have to go! Go now, or he'll eat us all!"

At this point Clara was standing right next to me and we shared looks of frustration. Clara then examined the mummy as she talked, "Well, he's ugly. But you know, to be honest, " she pauses and looks back at Merry. "I don't think he's big enough."

Merry shook her head again. "Not our meat, our souls."

Just as Clara reached out to her, Merry closed her eyes, placed her hands on her head, and used the same force she used on me to lash out and pin Clara next to me. Merry opened her eyes again and she looked at us with terror. "He doesn't want you, he wants me. If you don't leave, he'll eat you all up too."

"Sweet pea," I started, "Even if we wanted to leave, you've got Clara and me pinned against the mummy's glass case."

"Akhaten," Clara whispered next to me, in correction. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes, when the Doctor spoke up from where he was struggling against the door. "Yes, and you don't want us to be eaten do you? You want us to walk out of this really quite astonishingly heavy door and never come back?" he asked Merry, and when she nodded, I could tell he had made up his mind. "I see. Right- Clara's right. Absolutely never going to happen!" He made a few noises before shutting off the sonic screwdriver and rolling forward from under the door.

I let out a small cheer, happy he was with us and not struggling with the door, even though I was aware that it meant that exit was no longer useful. Clara gave us both an aggravated look, disbelief colouring her features. "Did you just lock us in?"

The Doctor stood up, adjusted his bowtie, and walked past the still kneeling and singing priest. "Yep."

"With the soul-eating monster?"

"Yep."

"And is there actually a way to get us out?" Clara asked, irritation growing with every word. The Doctor was now facing the both of us, although for some odd reason, I felt like he was avoiding looking at me. "What? Before it eats our souls?"

Clara sighed. "Ideally, yes."

The Doctor pondered this a moment. "Possibly, probably. There usually seems to be." He went back to the priest, kneeling before him.

"Why's he still singing?" Clara questioned him.

"He's got dedication that's for sure," I muttered sarcastically and they both ignored my comment, the Doctor choosing to answer Clara. "He's trying to sing the Old God back to sleep. It's not going to happen." The priest slowly started to stop singing as he and the Doctor made eye contact. "He's waking up, mate. He's coming, ready or not. You want to run."

The priest fully stopped singing now and both he and the Doctor stood Doctor eyes him suspiciously. "That's it, then? Song's over?"

The priest agreed."The song is over. My name is Chorister Rezh Baphix, and the Long Song ended with me." The priest rolled up his sleeve, revealing some type of gold bracelet with a button in the middle, and when he pushed the button, he disappeared.

The Doctor clapped once. "That's it then! Song's over!" He turned back around and pointed his sonic screwdriver at Akhaten in the case. The once mummified-like alien, was now up and banging against the glass behind Clara and me, growling. I let out a tiny whimper when he banged on the area right between Clara's and my head. The Doctor, oblivious to the horror Clara and I shared, laughed and rushed to a different side of the glass case, staring at Akhaten. "Look at that!"

Merry shared our terror though, and shouted at the Doctor. "You've woken him!"

Clara asked the Doctor what Akhaten was doing, having more strength to find words considering we were both trapped against the only thing holding Akhaten. The Doctor started walking around the cage, examining Akhaten. "Oh, you know, having a nice stretch. We didn't wake him." He stopped on the right side of Clara and pointed at Merry. "You didn't wake him either. He's waking because it's his time to wake. And feed, on you apparently. On your stories."

I spoke up. "Merry didn't say stories, she said souls."

The Doctor answered me, a thoughtful expression on his face as he finally acknowledged me since entering the temple. "Same thing. The soul's made of stories, not atoms," he paused, looking back at Merry. "Everything that ever happened to us. People we love, people we lost. People we found again, against all odds. He threatens to wake, they offer him a pure soul. The soul of the Queen of Years."

Clara frowned at his answer. "Stop it, you're scaring her," she whispered. The Doctor glanced at her for a second. "Good. She should be scared! She's sacrificing herself. She should know what that means."

He walked forward to Merry and asked her if she knew what it meant. "A God chose me," she mumbled meekly.

"It's not a God! It'll feed on your soul, but that doesn't make it a God. It's a vampire," he explained, pointing back at Akhaten. "And you don't need to give yourself to it. Hey, can I tell you a story? One you might have never heard? All the elements in your body were forged many, many millions of years ago, in the heart of a far away star that exploded and died," he stopped to kneel in front of Merry. "That explosion scattered those elements across the desolations of deep space. After so, so many millions of years, these elements came together to form new stars and new planets, and on and on it went. These elements came together and burst apart," he stood up again. "They formed shoes and ships and sealing-wax and cabbages and kings." The Doctor moved to stand behind Merry, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Until eventually they came together to make you. You're unique in the universe. There is only one Merry Gajelh. And there will never be another. Getting rid of that existenced isn't a sacrifice, it's a waste."

He walked her forward toward us and Akhaten, and she gave Akhaten an uncertain look before facing the Doctor. "So, if I don't, then everyone else-"

"Will be fine," the Doctor finished for her, giving her a reassuring smile.

"How?"

"There's always a way."

Merry frowned, unsure. "You promise?"

The Doctor did a gesture over his chest. "Cross my hearts." He stepped forward from Merry and offered her his hand, which she gratefully took with a tight grip. Merry then turned her attention to Clara and me, and in an instant, the force that was pinning us to the glass was gone. We shared a relieved grin and rushed forward to stand by the Doctor and Merry. Behind us, we heard Akhaten slam on the glass again, this time forming a long crack.

Clara glowered at the Doctor. "Having a nice stretch?" The Doctor gave a light shrug before we all ran toward the door, stopping only once the ground started to shake. Clara looked between me and the Doctor, eyebrows creased in worry. "Something's coming. What's coming?"

"The Vigil," Merry answered in a terrified whisper. I asked her who that was. "If the Queen of Years is unwilling to be feasted upon, it's their job to feed her to Grandfather."

Three alien-like figures appeared before Akhaten, dressed in dark clothing and almost reminding me of the silence. The Doctor took out the sonic screwdriver while Merry his behind us repeating "I'm sorry" repeatedly. When the Vigil tried to advance, both Clara and the Doctor tried to warn them off, but to no success. They both ended up being thrown across the room in opposite directions. Just as Merry tries to reach for me like she had when we first entered this room, I was flung back toward the door since the Vigil wanted Merry on her own.

Hitting my head two adventures in a row must not be healthy, and as Akhaten roared, I tried to regain my focus and balance. I saw the Doctor and Clara getting up as well, not too clearly though. Instead of seeing one Doctor and one Clara, I was seeing four of them. _I think I'm going to be sick_. I heard the Doctor call out for Clara to toss him the sonic screwdriver and I willed myself to try and walk in the direction of his voice. My legs were wobbly, and the walking was a slow process, but with the support of the wall, and the Vigil's attention solely on the Doctor who now had the sonic screwdriver pointed at them, I thought I could make it.

Once Merry started to sing again, I knew that second exit would soon be opening. I didn't know which way to to turn. The Doctor yelled out for everyone to go, but I still wasn't seeing clearly. Suddenly, I felt an arm wrap around my waist, steadying me a from the spot I had been in trying to figure out where the exit was. I tried to focus on who it was, but my head was spinning and so was my vision.

"Hit your head a bit too hard, eh?"

I sighed and hugged the person helping me. "Doctor, hi."

I heard him laugh and turn off the sonic screwdriver he was using with his other hand. He led the way toward the exit, following the shout from Clara. I didn't like that I was completely relying on him right then, but I couldn't do too much. Once outside, the Doctor used the sonic again on the door. The Vigil followed, so the Doctor tried sonicing them again. We could hear the roars and screams from Akhaten, until they suddenly stopped. I heard the Doctor stop using the sonic screwdriver and assumed that the Vigil had disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Clara asked the Doctor.

"Grabdfather's awake. They're of no function anymore," he responded. My sight was gradually clearing as they spoke.

"Well, you could sound happier about it."

We turned to face Clara, who was holding onto Merry with a concerned expression. "Actually," the Doctor started. "I think I may have made a tactical boo-boo. More of a semantics mix-up, really."

Clara frowned. "What boo-boo?"

"I thought the Old God was Grandfather, but he wasn't," he explained. "It was just the Grandfather's alarm clock."

Clara tilted her head. "Sorry, a bit lost. Who's the Old God? Is there an Old God?"

"Unfortunately, yes," the Doctor admits. We all look up to the sun as it starts to get brighter, expanding.

At the same time Clara asks we do, I said "Mother of Pearls," a sort of curse I use instead of the original. "Against that? I don't know. Do you know? I don't know. Any ideas?" The Doctor responded, rambling almost.

Merry started panicking. "But you promised! You promised!" The Doctor faces her, thinking. "I did. I did promise." I move away to stand next to Clara, taking the arm she'd offered just then, to let the Doctor pace.

While the Doctor paced, thinking, Merry went on. "He'll eat us all. He'll spread across the system, consuming the seven worlds. And when there's no more to eat, he'll embark on a new odyssey amongst the stars!"

"I say we leg it," Clara offered. The Doctor stopped and looked at her. "Leg it where, exactly?"

She shrugged a bit. "I don't know, Lake District?"

"Oh, the Lake District's lovely. Let's definitely go there. We can eat scones. They have great scones in 1927," he replied, saying the last part slowly as he looked back at the sun.

We all looked up with him, grim reality settling in. "You're going to fight it, right?" I ask him, even though I already know the answer.

"Regrettably, yes," he confessed, shooting me a quick smile. "I think I may be about to do that."

"It's very big," I commented, smiling back at him as he said he'd seen bigger. "No you haven't" He shrugged.

"I'm staying with you," Clara decided. I smiled at the idea, admiring how brave she was being. The Doctor shook his head. "No you're not." Clara tried to argue, but the Doctor stopped her. "You can't."

"What about that stuff you said? 'We don't walk away,'" Clara challenged him, but he shook his head again gesturing to Merry and me.

"No, we don't walk away. But when we're holding onto something precious, we run. We run and run as fast as we can and we don't stop running until we're out from under the shadow. Now, off you all pop. Take the moped, I'll walk." He straightens his bowtie before turning his back to us and heading back inside.

Just as Clara is about to lead the way to the moped for us, I stop her and let go of her arm. I was feeling a little stronger, my sight back to normal, and I was not leaving him alone. I gave Clara a look that told her not to argue with me, so she just hugged me instead. "You two better stay safe," she ordered as she pulled away.

"Of course, Claire-Bear. It's not as if trouble follows us or anything," I joked, earning an eye-roll at the use of the new nickname I just gave her. "Just, make the right choice Clara." She furrowed her brows in confusion at my statement, but I ushered her to take Merry and go. She nodded and left, leaving me to go back to the Doctor and try and fight with him. _What I'll be able to do, I don't know. Only one way to find out though._

I walked inside the temple to see the Doctor facing the sun, which seemed to have grown a creepy face. _I mean, it is alive yeah? So why not?_ I heard him mumbling to himself as I walked closer.

"Lordy," he mused, taking in the sight if the sun. "Lordy indeed," I agreed as I stepped next to him. The Doctor whipped around to face me, eyes wide. "Elizabeth! What the hell are you doing here?"

I crossed my arms, not liking the heat that was radiating off the sun. "Would you believe it? I decided to stay."

"You should not be here. You should have gone with Clara!"

"And what? Do nothing but run away? I can understand running away for some circumstances, but not his time. I may not be able to do much, but I can at least be here with you. So that you're not alone."

His expression softened in understanding, and he offered me one of his hands and I took it, grateful. "You know, I was mad at you. I feel like I still should be."

I frowned. "Why?"

"Because, you can be so reckless sometimes. I mean, flying through space with a strange girl, in the middle of a weird golden bubble?"

"In all fairness, I hadn't thought thought the bubble would take two people. Plus it was a new way to travel between the meteors. If I choose to be optimistic, I would say the experience was exhilarating."

He laughed at my response, squeezing my hand. "Alright, maybe I need to remind myself every now and then that you will just so happen to throw yourself in harm's way, on a weekly basis."

"Weekly? Good to know I stay the same," I quipped, and we both turned back to facing the sun.

"How's your head?"

"Honestly, after this thing is over, I may need a medic."

"Alright," he agreed and suddenly we heard singing coming from the amphitheatre. We shared a grin. "Okay then. That's we'll do. We'll tell you a story."

The Doctor pointed back in the direction of the amphitheatre, but I started talking to the sun before him. "I bet somewhere, you've got ears to hear this. Can you hear them? All those people who have lived in fear of you? All of those whose ancestors devoted themselves to you, sacrificing themselves. Listen to them singing!"

We hear the singing get stronger and the Doctor motions for me to continue with an amused smile on his face. I cleared my throat before going on. "You like to think you're a God, but you're not. You're just some creepy parasite thing that's eaten out of jealousy of the lives of others. You feed on them, on their memories of love, loss, birth, death, joy, and sorrow. So," I trailed off, looking to the Doctor for support. He squeezed my hand and continued for me.

"Come on then. Take mine. Take my memories. But I hope you've got a big appetite. With the support I've had over the years, and because I've lived a long life, I've seen a few things," He exclaimed. When he finished, bright tendrils of light shot out of the sun and latched onto the Doctor. He wavered a bit, but I let go of his hand, and instead held him up from behind, like I had done when he had first regenerated into his tenth self. He regained his footing, patting my arms, and continued talking.

"I saw the birth of a universe, and I watched as time ran out, moment by moment, until nothing remained. No time, no space, just me. I've walked in universes where the laws of physics were devised by the mind of a mad man. I've watched universes freeze and creations burn. I've seen things you wouldn't believe. I've lost things you'll never understand. And I know things, secrets that must never be told. Knowledge that must never be spoken, knowledge that will make parasite gods burn!" he pauses to spread his arms out. "So come on then! Take it! Take it all, baby! You have it all!"

Once the Doctor's arms fall, his head drops and I feel as he starts to waver again, the tendrils from the sun draining him. Just as he starts to fall to his knees, taking me with him since my strength isn't the greatest, Clara raced into the temple clutching a book to her chest. She looked toward us, taking in the poor shape the Doctor was in, and my encouraging smile, she made her choice. Clara walked a little more toward the sun, book in hand.

"Still hungry?" she asked it, opening her book and taking a leaf out of it. "Well, I brought something for you. The most important leaf in human history."

Clara paused, taking a shaky breath. "The most important leaf in human history. It's full of stories, full of history. And full of a future that never got lived- days that should have been but never were. Passed onto me."

She hold the leaf up higher and I couldn't be prouder of her. "This leaf isn't just the past, it's a whole future that never happened. There are billions and millions of unlived days for every day we live, an infinity. All these days that never came. And these are all my mum's."

Another bright tendril of light came from the sun to the leaf, absorbing it. I help the Doctor stand as his strength starts to come back.

"Well, come on then!" he yelled. "Eat up! Are you full? I expect so because there's quite a difference, isn't there, between what was and what should have been? There's an awful lot of one, but there's an infinity of the other. And Infinity's too much, even for your appetite."

The leaf disappeared, and we all shared a look of relief once the sun, _or Old God I suppose_ , imploded.

* * *

Back on the Tardis, the Doctor had examined my head in the med-bay. To both mine and the Doctor's immense relief, I didn't have a concussion. Apparently that was very lucky, and the Doctor warned about trying to be more careful. He gave me a weird, sparkling yellow drink that tasted like lemons, saying it should help with any headaches and/or dizziness. I had taken my jacket off in the med-bay right away, leaving it on one of the beds in there, promptly forgetting about it once I had been given the lemon healing wonder. _Yes, he actually named it that. He's literally a child._

Back in the console room, the Doctor landed the Tardis by Clara's place. We were all very shaken up, but relieved that we were all still here, in one piece. I played with the scarf I still wore, letting the Doctor and Clara have their moment.

At the console, the Doctor told her she was home again. Clara walked to the door and opened it, but didn't step out. "It looks different."

The Doctor double-checked the coordinates. "Nope. Same house, same city, same planet. Same day actually, not bad," he mused, pantomiming swinging a golf club. "Hole in One!"

Clara closed the door and turned around. "You were there. At mum's grave. You were watching. What were you doing there?"

The Doctor looked down, avoiding her gaze as he fiddled with the controls. "I don't know. I just wanted to make sure."

"Of what?"

He looked up at her. "You remind me of someone."

"Who?"

He swallows hard. "Someone who died."

Clara frowned, not liking that response. "Well, whoever she was, I'm not her, okay? If you want me to travel with you, both of you, that's fine. But as me. Not, a bargain basement stand-in for someone else. I'm not going to compete with a ghost."

I beamed from my spot on the stairs. "Of course not, Claire-bear!" I responded the same time the Doctor said "No."

Clara smiled at me, but cautiously watched as the Doctor pulled something out of his jacket pocket and reach out to give to her. "Here, they wanted you to have it."

Clara raises her eyebrows, but let out a laugh when she realized it was her ring. "Who did?" She questioned, slipping the ring on her finger.

"Everyone. All the people you saved. You, and no one else, Clara." The Doctor grinned at her reaction to the ring. She smiles back, nods, and turns back toward the door, opening it and stepping outside. The Doctor watches her leave for a bit before closing the door.

He sighs, and turns to walk to where I'm sitting.

"She's going to find out one day, you know," I stated, scooting over on my step so that he could plop down beside me. He rested his face in his hands and groaned. I laughed and started scratching his back. "You can be such a drama queen, big boy."

He lifted his head, moving to nudge my shoulder with his. "I don't think I've thanked you yet either."

"For what? Standing around?"

He took one of my hands in his. "For being there for me. It may not seem like a lot to you, but it's always meant everything to me."

I pursed my lips, thinking. "I suppose I'll just have to keep sticking around then, huh?"

"You better, I'm counting on you."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, big boy. I'll see what I can do. But for now," I paused, standing up, the Doctor following suit. "I'm exhausted. It's been a long day, that weird light hasn't come to whisk me away yet, so I'm going to take this opportunity to grab a snack and then hit the hay."

I let go of his hand, about to start walking away, when he pulled me in for a tight hug. I, _of course_ , hugged back. _I love hugs._ "Why are you so nice to me, Doctor? All the times I've met you so far, you've treated me like family."

"As of right now, for me anyway, you are like my family. Now, I won't always recognize you, and won't always know you. But just stay yourself and we'll get here. Okay?"

I pulled away, grinning at him. "Alright. Goodnight, and I'll see you around."

He grinned back, kissing me on the forehead, and then pushing me toward the hallway. "Rest up, you'll always need it!"


	15. Chapter 15-Jokes Are the Way To Go

***Author's note***

 **I am so sorry I didn't update last weekend! Midterms creeped up on me and they were not nice. I also apologize that this chapter isn't too long. I've written and rewritten parts of it a bunch of times, really want to get this right. I adore the 9th Doctor and want to do him justice! So, for all you readers still reading, I thank you for being patient and sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Also, quick question, would any of you like me to start personally responding to reviews during upcoming chapters? (As best I can anyway). I appreciate any and all feedback and want to know if you would like it more if I started to respond to the reviews I see being left, and they can be to comments and questions. Please let me know. Thanks again! ^-^**

* * *

Chapter 15- Jokes Are The Way to Go (Before Rose)

I was not the type of sleeper that moved around a whole bunch. Usually, when I fall asleep in a certain position, I wake up there. So, seeing as I went to sleep in my bedroom, I should have woken up there.

 _Nope. Good morning hallway floor._

Where I had fallen asleep under warm covers and on a soft pillow, I woke up to a cold draft and a hard, metal floor. It wasn't entirely uncomfortable, I suppose, considering it felt like I got my normal eight hours of sleep. I'm just, not-so-pleasantly surprised. Looking around, I knew for certain that I was still in the Tardis- I was next to the entrance to the console room. Once I got up, I took a peek in the console room, taking note of the differences. _Clearly, I'm somewhere I haven't been yet. Question is- Past or Future?_ The room looked slightly like the tenth Doctor' console room, yet somehow darker and more closed off in a way. _I could be imagining things, but I don't think this Tardis has seen the likes of Ten yet. So, Nine? Maybe? What could have made such a tense feeling though? It's, I don't know, almost depressing._ I stepped back from looking in, and leaned my back against the hall wall. I still had on my red pj's, but even if the sleeves were long, and my legs were covered, I still felt cold. Crossing my arms, I studied the doors around me with a frown. I wasn't too sure about asking the Tardis for help this time on finding the wardrobe, or my room. _That is, if I have a room yet. Oh boy._ She seemed like she needed a break, a serious break to lighten things up.

 _If I were a wardrobe, where would I be? Or a better question to ask myself- If I were the Doctor, where would I be?_ Just standing there and thinking wasn't going to get me anywhere, so I pushed off the wall and started walking toward my right, hoping that with a little exploring, I could find what I need. The first two doors I opened were pretty cool. One contained paintings that lined the walls floor to ceiling and the other reminded me of an old ice cream shop with a noticeable jukebox in the corner. However tempting it was to explore those rooms, I needed to either find the Doctor or the wardrobe.

As I was about to open a third door when the lights started shutting off around me, making me back up into the light that remained until I was standing in front of the console room again, it being the only place lit up. _The light here is dim, but at least it's lit. What is the Tardis doing?_ I was thinking of voicing my concern out loud to the Tardis, when the front doors of the console room swung open and in walked a tired looking time lord. _Nine!_ In walked the recognizable outline of the Doctor in his ninth regeneration, leather jacket and all, sluggishly making his way to the center console. I wasn't used to him appearing so weary and it made me feel apprehensive about making my presence known.

When he reached the console, he took a small box shaped device out of his pocket and placed it there. _Where in his timeline am I exactly?_ He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face to his neck and scratched. As he observed his surroundings, it took me a minute to remember that I was a part of those surroundings, not an invisible observer. So, when his gaze landed on me, instead of giving a greeting, or just reacting in general, I stared back at him. He straightened his posture and raised his eyebrows. "Elizabeth?"

"Yes?" I asked and he tilted his head. I paused for a few seconds trying to figure out what he was silently trying to convey. "Oh! Um, hi!"

He made his way closer to where I was standing, crossing his arms and eyeing me with an amused glint in his eyes. "Did you have a nice nap?"

I frowned, glancing down at myself only to remember that I hadn't gotten the chance to find the wardrobe. "As a matter of fact, I did. The hallway floor was surprisingly nice."

He snorted at my response, shaking his head. "The floor?"

"Yes, the floor. Apparently, that frustrating light can take me places even when I'm not conscious," I grumbled the last part. "That bit of information would have been nice to know earlier."

He uncrossed his arms and raised them in mock surrender. "Well don't look at me, I'm still getting used to you and your strange way of coming and going myself. I take it you've met me then?"

I nodded. "Of course, and since you know my name, you've met me."

"Yeah, on the Titanic, remember?" He asked and when my mouth dropped open in shock, he sighed and closed his eyes, taking one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "You-"

I cut him off, "The Titanic! The actual doomed ship! That's where you meet me!" I paused in my excitement, and looked back at him in mock irritation. "Hang on, you're not supposed to tell me things. Just like I'm not supposed to tell you things."

He glared at me, but it didn't hold long because I glared back with just as much intensity that this regeneration always seemed to have. His lips twitched and I had the thought that he was trying not to laugh or smile. "I wouldn't have, but you said you'd met me!"

I rested my hands on my hips, picturing the stance my mom would take when she used to scold me. "I have met you. Future versions of you anyway. You should be more specific."

He shook his head and turned to go sit in the only chair in the console room. I pursed my lips at his apathy, wondering what had changed between now and when he regenerates into ten. _11 is so touchy-feely when it comes to showing his emotions and interacting with me, so much so that it reminded me of when I was with my friends and family. Even 10 and 12 were more reactive than 9 is. I'm really early in his timeline._ I didn't enjoy the feelings that came with the realization that I was with a Doctor that didn't really know me like his future selves did, _or will,_ in his future. It was as if a bubble popped around me, a bubble of security. _The security of having someone who knew me and gave me a sense of familiarity with the concept of "if they know me, I know them." I hate that this feeling, whatever it may be, is bringing me some very much NOT needed anxiety._

As I stared at the Doctor, studying his almost gloomy appearance that he probably din't even realize he was showing, I was also fighting off the waves of panic that usually threatened to show when in the face of unfamiliar territory. I let myself get used to a Doctor that knew me, _too quickly_ , that the adventures I faced earlier with him didn't faze me too much because I had a small sense of security that came with him to cling onto. The closed-off expression he wore now was painful for me, even if it wasn't intentionally directed toward me. I wasn't accustomed to the distance it brought. There was a lightheartedness in our conversation a few minutes ago and I wondered how long it would take for that to become a more natural reaction for him. Biting my cheek to keep my emotions in check, this Doctor didn't need another depressed person in the room, Eleven's words came to mind. _"Now, I won't always recognize you, and won't always know you. But just stay yourself and we'll get here." By here you mean the friendship, right? Okay, I'll just continue to be myself. I can do this. Get ready Doctor, you're in for a whole lot of Elizabeth Walker!_

Holding my head high, I made my way over to where the Doctor was sitting, determined to help him become happier, and to start forming a spot in his life because I was obviously not leaving anytime soon. "Scoot over big guy, make room on the seat for a lady."

He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "A lady?"

"Obviously. I want to sit next to you. So," I paused and waved my hands in a "move" motion. "Scooch."

He crossed his arms, a habit that I felt I would get accustomed to being around Nine, and smirked. "Oh, you meant you. And here I was thinking there would be a proper lady," he teased.

I scoffed, but cheered internally. _Joking is a good start. Gotta keep things light then._ "What am I then? Chopped liver?"

He shook his head, looking to the side with a smile. "You're certainly no proper lady. A proper lady would not wear her night clothes in front of strangers."

I didn't like that he considered himself a stranger still, but we were getting somewhere. I pinched the collar of my pj's and stuck my tongue out, letting my childish side peek out for a bit. "Well, this lady does. Who knows? Maybe there's a planet somewhere, where _this,_ " I emphasized, gesturing to my night time ensemble, "is considered high fashion." I finally got a laugh out of him. It was short, and loud, but it was a laugh and damn it was nice.

"You're right, there just might be. However," he stopped to stand up. "We are not going there. I've already got something in mind to take care of."

 _He said we!_ "Does it have something to do with that box thing you set on the console?"

He nodded, walking back to it, not as sluggish as he was when he first entered the Tardis. "How perceptive of you, yes it does."

I grinned. "Well, I try. Anything I can help with?"

The Doctor seemed to ponder this for a moment, scratching his neck. _Huh, 11 does the same thing. Ha! Same software, different case. Good joke._ "I suppose. But you're not helping me dressed like that."

Biting my tongue to keep back a snarky comment, I told him I couldn't remember where the wardrobe is. "Hmm, if you had a bedroom, then clothes would appear in your closet. I suppose later today, when we get the problem taken care of, it will be time for you to design your bedroom."

I clapped my hands in anticipation since I had been looking forward to doing that since Eleven told me I had designed my room. "A bedroom huh? Does that mean you don't mind the fact that I'll be in your life here on out?" I mused, shooting him an amused smile.

He rolled his eyes, but I could tell he shared my amusement. "Doesn't seem I have a choice, right?" I loud "hey!" from me and he laughed again before telling me the directions for the wardrobe.

I turned to leave the console room, but a thought came out of nowhere in my head, and I paused by the entrance to the hallway. "Hey, since you've met me for the first time already, does that mean I've explained to you about where I'm from and how I can't and won't reveal anything too important?"

I looked back to see him pulling a lever, wearing a much lighter expression than he had earlier. He glanced up at me and nodded. "Yup. I got the point loud and clear the first time you told me. Different universe, hopping through my timeline, and a word I don't think I'm fond of." He muttered the last part, picking up the tiny box device and examining it.

"What word is that?"

He shot me a grin before responding and going back to his work. "Spoilers. Now go change, there's a signal we need to follow. And be quick about it!"

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, a new change of clothes, and a bit of restored confidence to match, I was ready for any adventure the Doctor had planned. I had dressed similarly to what I had worn with Eleven and Clara since comfortable clothes were a must when you had to run around. Unfortunately I didn't have the leather jacket to match with Nine. _Oh how hilarious his face would have been to find me wearing a jacket similar to his own!_

Back in the console room, I combed through my hair with my fingers since the wardrobe didn't have a brush. Luckily, this had been one of the few days my hair hadn't been a rats nest upon waking up, probably due to the metal floor I had slept on. _I'm still the tiniest bit bitter. Either 10 or 11 and I need to have some serious words._ The Doctor had his sonic screwdriver out in one hand, blue tip aimed at the box device in his other hand, examining it. I walked to stand next to the Doctor and looked at the small box in his hand. "What is it? A remote control"

He glanced at me while continuing to scan the box. "Of sorts. Why'd you say remote control?"

I shrugged."It's square and has buttons. I'm going to call anything with that description a remote control. Why _of sorts?_ What're we going to do with it?"

He stopped scanning the remote control and placed both it and his sonic screwdriver back in his jacket pocket. He answered me as he walked toward the Tardis door. " _I'm_ going to use it to blow up a building. There's a signal coming from a department that I've deemed dangerous. Now, I don't have time for too many details. You're part of is to assist me in my plan to blow it up, making sure I don't leave anything unchecked."

I grinned. "Assist? Does that make me the lovely _assistant_?" I laughed out loud like I had with Eleven, bending down to slap my knee. The Doctor gave me a weird look that I found was a cross between amused and irritated.

"I can't believe I almost forgot. It's apparently also your job to make awful jokes," he commented sarcastically.

"Oh come on," I started, walking after him as he made his way out of the Tardis. "Don't blow up about it!"

* * *

 ***Hope you all appreciated my introduction to 9. Here's to hoping you'll stay for the next upcoming chapter - "Chapter 16- The Night of the Living Plastic (Rose Part 1)"!**


	16. Chapter 16- Rose Pt1

Chapter 16- Night of the Living Plastic (Rose Part 1)

I can not believe he was able to convince me to stay outside. _I mean, sure, his plan was logical, but I was completely missing out on his first meeting with Rose!_ The Doctor had decided to scope out the inside of the store, _Henricks_ , making sure it was clear so the amount of damage that was bound to happen from the explosion, didn't cost anyone's lives. Of course, I couldn't tell him about Wilson, since I didn't really know where he found Wilson in the episode anyway, and when he asked for any hint, I just reminded him to be on the lookout for people. He also had a trigger device that needed to be placed on the roof where the signal from a "relay device" was going off. I knew from what I remembered in this episode, that it was controlling the mannequins, or "living plastic," but since I also knew the Doctor liked to explain things for people, the show off side of him always ready and willing to prove what he knows, I asked him what we were doing. However, he didn't really explain what the signal was or where it came from since it would "waste time to explain," which made me a little sad that he wasn't going to do what usually comes naturally to him, but I didn't take it to heart. _He still needs time around me and that's fine, and maybe it would waste time, and I already know most of everything anyway, ha! Oh wait, maybe he knew that._

The little remote was with me, and I wasn't too keen on holding onto it for long, the idea of what it could do messed with my anxiety. It was his idea for me to wait with the remote by the back entrance, so that when he was done checking out the place, if there were any people, he'd meet me outside in the back alley and then bring me back with him to where the Tardis was parked on the roof. _He should have just had me wait on the roof, but I don't mind entirely. I'll get to see Rose!_ He said it was convenient for me to be there, but a small part of me wondered if he just thought it'd be easier not to have to worry about another person down where all the mannequins and potential threat was since he was already on the lookout for others. _I suppose I don't mind too much, I mean, he's meeting Rose! Oh, I'm so excited for them! Just imagining their future together really makes me happy. Although, I hope I don't mess anything up for them. I don't know how I'd feel if I got in the way of them._

Before I could fall any deeper in the hole that was my thoughts, the door I was leaning next to opened, startling me. Rose walked out, pink jacket and back facing me, followed by the Doctor's voice. "Go home. Go on! Go and have your lovely beans on toast! Elizabeth, with me!"

Rose whipped around, eyes widening at me, probably wondering where I came from. _Poor confused Rosie_. Her mouth opened to say something, when the Doctor nudged her toward the street, grabbing my arm in the process. "Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed," he warned her. Grimacing, I mumbled "That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

He gave me a pointed look and turned to pull us both through the doorway, but paused and turned back to Rose. "I'm the Doctor by the way, and this," he raised the arm that he was still holding of mine, "is Elizabeth. What's your name?"

She frowned at us, uncertainty clearly written in her eyes and posture, and yet she answered anyway. "Rose."

The Doctor grinned, dropping my arm and waving. "Nice to meet you Rose. Now run for your life!" He backed away from the doorway and I gave her a small wave and what I hoped was an apologetic smile. Once the door closed again, the Doctor sealed it with his sonic screwdriver and then proceeded to lead the way back to the Tardis.

"Beans on toast? Lovely?" I asked him, scrunching up my nose at the idea of it.

"Yeah. That's what people eat these days, right?" He made a sharp left before I could answer and I jogged a little to try and keep up with him.

"That's disgusting," I argued, and cut him off when I saw him about to protest. "No, it is. Don't even try and convince me that you would sit down and eat that." He shrugged and I sighed, knowing that he just meant something like "yeah, probably." Taking an opportunity before he made another sharp turn that I knew was coming up, and so that I could keep up with him better, I grabbed his hand. When he didn't say anything or try to shake me off, a small feeling of triumph washed over me. It was like baby steps around him. With eleven, who grabbed my hand and included me in everything any chance he got, I didn't need to try too hard to keep up with him or feel involved or wanted around him. With nine, I understood earlier that it was going to take a bit of time for him to relax more around me, where he could joke freely and just be comfortable. I could tell I was really close with eleven, but I didn't know how much time it took to become that close of friends with him, or even with ten who, the few times I've met him, seemed to feel relaxed around me as well. I mean, it wasn't like nine was just shutting me out completely, I still felt included, _obviously since I have the remote and he's sort of counting on me._ So, maybe the close friendship I have found to come easily with eleven will come more easily the more time I spend with nine.

The second sharp turn came and he pulled me along as he started walking even faster. Why we weren't running, I wasn't sure. I wouldn't mind it, but maybe he still feels the need to be on a type of alertness since he found Rose down here. "So, did you place the trigger?" I asked him, even though I already knew he hadn't since I remembered him waving it around at Rose in the episode.

"Well, no, not yet. I was distracted," he muttered, looking around as we walked, _well it's more of a slight jog now._ I grinned to myself, knowing just how he was "distracted." He noticed my grin, and rolled his eyes. "Not like that, clear your head."

"Oh come one, that's not what I was thinking you old prude," I teased. "But she was really pretty. I bet she's even clever, huh?" He shrugged again and I laughed. "You can not fool these wise eyes my friend. Besides, she really is. Brilliant I mean."

"She was alright. I didn't exactly meet her under the best circumstances. Besides, we'll probably never see her again," he said, and before I could reveal anything in sarcasm, he stopped in front of the open door to the stairs that led to the roof. We raced up there, and by the time we were at the top and through the door, in the open air, I felt a little winded. Stairs. They always seem to get the best of me. Especially when I was in highschool. "Alright, you go on inside and wait while I set this up," he commanded, pulling out the trigger device from his jacket. "I'll only be a minute."

Nodding, I opened one of the Tardis doors, walking up to the console, ready to pull any of the levers or push any buttons that got us set up to leave before using the remote. The Doctor rushed in not a minute later, like he had said, and took up the space on the other side of the console, flipping switches. He had me pull on one of the levers to my right. "Still got the remote?" he asked me. I pulled it out of my back pocket, showing it to him. He nodded and looked back at the console. "Now, when I tell you to, I need you to push the red button."

I held it closer to me, fingers at the ready. He had one of his hand on another lever, probably the last thing needed to be used to take off. The tension reminded me of an old western movie, where two cowboys were going to face off and both of them had their hands hovering over their guns, ready to go down fighting, except we weren't planning on killing each other, just destroying a building and hopefully escaping it unscathed. The Doctor started counting down. "3, 2, 1, now!"

He pulled the lever as I pressed the button, and just as we heard a loud noise go off outside, the Tardis was already flying off, her familiar jerky movements giving me a weird sense of relief, even if I already knew the Doctor made it out of the explosion of Henricks. The Doctor ordered me to flip another switch near my left and he pulled one more lever, stopping the Tardis's shaky flying. Once we were stopped completely, we looked at each other for a good minute or two, letting our adrenaline fade and most likely thinking the same train of thoughts. I let out a slow whistle, the kind I gave whenever I went to see a show from theater at my high school, and the Doctor threw his head back, laughing.

I smiled and walked over to where he was standing, holding the remote out for him to take. "Well, good thing there's always a red button huh?"

He shook his head, still amused, and grabbed the remote from me. "You know, I'm almost sad to say that this was one of the easiest things I've ever had to do."

"What, blow up a building and get out in time?" I asked and he smirked. "Then, I suppose I'm sad to admit, I believe you," I mused.

He was grinning again. "I bet it's just breaking your heart," he mumbled, pulling out his sonic screwdriver to scan the remote, double checking to make sure the job was finished. _It's not. It's only begun._

"Absolutely crushing it," I joked, but winced when I noticed his puzzled expression. "What?"

He sighed and shot me an irritated look. "You already know, don't you?"

Feigning an innocent expression, I took a few steps back toward the other side of the console. "What? That the signal isn't gone, it's just moved?" He closed his eyes, groaning and leaning on the console to rest his head in his hands. "Sorry mon ami, but it's never really this easy, is it?" He looked up and shot me a dark look, and I raised my hands in mock surrender.

"I really wish you would have just told me this earlier," he grumbled. I crossed my arms, the knowledge I had and not being able to tell being a thorn in my side, but he just had bring that up now. He told me we had discussed my situation when he first met me, but I knew that he still wasn't happy that I had a bit of foreknowledge to his future. "Look, I don't like it that I can't just tell you what to expect and be done with it, but I just can't interfere too much alright? Some things you need to figure out on your own and some events need to play out on their own without my ruining it by jumping the gun." He looked away from me, frowning at the door, but I could see that he was already on the verge of giving in. _If eleven can not question me too much, so can he._ "So, please, try not to ask me too much? I can give hints every now and then, we've already agreed on that."

He sighed and straightened up. "Fine," he relented and then faced me again. "Okay."

I grinned, but then a thought popped up and I snorted. He gave me a weird look, asking me what was funny. I beamed and made an odd pose with my hands under my chin. "Maybe okay can be our always?" I teased and he rolled his eyes, scrunching up his face in distaste.

"John Green? Really?" he questioned and I just laughed at his response.

"Sorry, I had to. Anyway, where are we off to next?" I made my way back to him and tapped the remote device that was now resting on the console.

"We?"

"Yes, we. I'm still helping, sort of anyway, right?"

He picked up the remote, scanning it again. "I suppose. Although, I don't believe we'll need any more explosions. We're heading to what I think is an apartment complex."

"You think?"

"Powell Estate?"

I nodded. "Oh, then yeah. Ready to go get this over with?"

He placed the remote in his jacket pocket and gave me a questioning look. "Will this really make it 'over with'?" When I shrugged, he frowned, but didn't question me further. He took his time to put in the coordinates, flying the Tardis to a street corner near by the Powell Estate. Once we landed, I was about to head out the door, super excited to see Rose again, but was halted by the Doctor. "What's up my alien amigo?" He made a face at me. "Seriously?"

I shrugged. "I'm testing the waters." Shaking his head, he asked if I could give any hints about what we were doing now. I pursed my lips, thinking on how to phrase my words. "Um, don't choke up over familiar faces?" I tried and he was clearly confused.

"What?"

I pouted at my bad attempt. "Never mind, there isn't really much I can say. So let's just go."

He hesitated, but made a "yeah, okay" face and led the way out of the Tardis with me following closely behind. _Get ready to see us again Rosie! We are on our way!_

* * *

"This is ridiculous, why don't you just knock? Scanning the cat door is just plain weird," I complained to the Doctor, who was on his knees, using his sonic screwdriver to loosen the screws on a cat door to what I knew to be Rose's apartment.

"Don't question my methods," he said and I squinted at his back. "Maybe your methods need to be questioned," I muttered.

Once he had all the screws off, he pushed the flap of the cat door a few times and grinned at me, proud of his success. But when the flap lifted from the other side, I pointed it out to the Doctor, who turned back to face the cat door and a small gasp could be heard from the other side. The Doctor quickly stood up, straightening his leather jacket and I held back a laugh at him, covering my mouth one of my hands. He noticed this and scowled at me before the door opened, revealing a surprised Rose Tyler.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows in recognition. "What're you doing here?"

Rose kept shifting her gaze from me and him, back and forth. "I live here," she stated as if it were the most obvious thing. I mean, it was, but the Doctor was clearly not at the top of his game right now. "What do you do that for?" He asked, unnecessary irritation lacing his tone. I swatted at his side, and he shot me a glare. " _Ow_ ," he said with emphasis, and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, that didn't hurt, you big baby. Besides, you deserved it. You're being rude to Rose," I scolded before turning back to Rose and mouthing "sorry."

She furrowed her eyebrows at us, confused. "This is my home, and I'm only here right now because some people blew up my job!"

"Again, I'm so sorry, we-" the Doctor cut me off as he started to wave his sonic screwdriver over Rose's face, scanning her. "Must've got the wrong signal, you're not plastic are you?" He asked Rose, completely ignoring the angry look I gave him and the weirded out one from Rose. He knocked on her forehead, and I sighed. "Nope, bonehead. Bye then." The Doctor started to walk off, but I grabbed his arm, and pulled him back to the doorway.

"Not so fast big boy. I bet Rose here has some questions, yeah?" I asked the last bit, looking at Rose. She straightened her posture and nodded. "Yes, come inside."

She held the door open wider for us, and I pulled the Doctor inside with little protest. Once Rose shut the door behind us, I let go of his arm and gave him my best "don't mess around" glare and he glared right on back. A voice rang out from the bedroom near the doorway, on our left. "Who is it?"

Rose walked ahead of us, poking her head into the room. "It's about last night. They're part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes." Rose walked away and I followed her, leaving the Doctor to stand and face Jackie for a bit. I also relished in the fact that I knew what was going to happen to him next. I was about to follow Rose into her kitchen, but she stopped and told me I could make myself comfortable in the living room. _Poor girl's probably still a bit uncomfortable with us. I don't blame her._ I walked over to one of the couches, only to be joined by the Doctor not a second after. He was looking around the room, a bit of an uncomfortable air around him. Grinning, I walked over and said in a quiet, sing-song voice, "anything can happen."

He scowled at me. "Shut it."

We heard Rose ask if we wanted coffee from the kitchen. Where I said no, the Doctor said yes. "Might as well, thanks! Just milk."

I mouthed "milk" with a questioning look at him, and he shrugged before going to look around some more. Rose continued to talk to us from the kitchen, but I sort of tuned her out, trying to remember where the plastic arm was. I knew it was in the living, I just didn't know where. The Doctor was messing with things, his movements reminded me of eleven's need to fidget and always be moving or touching things. He paused in front of the mirror after looking at the mail. I heard him say "Could've been worse." I squinted at him and walked closer to him. "Have you really not seen yourself yet?"

"Haven't really gotten around to it," he admitted, and I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. "Not even in passing when you've got to use the bathroom?"

He shrugged. "I don't feel a need to 'admire' myself when bathroom breaks are a necessity I don't care for."

I frowned. "Reflection?"

He shook his head and messed with one of his ears. "Nope. Look at my ears."

"Cheer up buttercup, they're not that bad. I happen to like your ears," I commented, lightly punching his arm. He smiled at me and moved on from the mirror.

I watched as he found a deck of cards and motioned for me to come over. "Luck be a lady," he mused and proceeded to try and do a card trick, failing miserably as the cards went everywhere, making a mess. He glanced at me, "maybe not?" I grinned and clapped sarcastically.

Before he could give a retort, there was a weird scuffling sound that came from behind the sofa. _Oh! Duh, that's where the arm was. I need to be better than this._ "What's that then?" he asked aloud, sharing a look with me. "You got a cat?" he directed that question at Rose. When she gave a negative reply, we slowly inched closer toward the couch. The Doctor went to look behind the couch, and I grabbed his arm instinctively, anticipation about what was about to happen rising. He looked back at me and I gave a sheepish grin. "Be careful."

He nodded, and leaned closer to the couch. Suddenly, the plastic arm jumped up and latched itself onto the Doctor's neck, strangling him. I quickly went onto grabbing the other end of the arm, trying to yank it off of him. The arm was super strong, hardly budging as we tried to get it off the Doctor. When Rose came into the living room, setting down the cup of coffee she had made for the Doctor, she scrunched up her face at the scene before her. "I told Mickey to chuck that out. Honestly, give a man a plastic hand," she trailed off, still not comprehending that we were, in fact, truly struggling with this arm. "Anyway," she continued. "I still don't know your name, Doctor. I got that she's Elizabeth, but what's yours?"

A split-second after she asked that, we somehow managed to get the arm off the Doctor, but the momentum caused us to accidentally toss the arm in Rose's direction, which instantly turned her into a target. She yelped before it secured itself around her throat, and we jumped into action, the Doctor pulling on one side of the arm and me on the other. When we managed to get the arm off of Rose, but we continued falling backward in the direction we were pulling the arm and crashed into the coffee table. A sharp pain erupted on my left forearm, but I couldn't focus on it too long because now the plastic arm, desperate as it was, started strangling me as I laid on the ground. The Doctor quickly got up into a kneeling position, taking out his sonic screwdriver to disable the arm while still trying to remove it. Once he got it disabled, it stopped choking me, and he sat back, letting me sit up to breathe properly.

I coughed a bit, rubbing at my throat and I wondered how neither of them were coughing. _Maybe they're stronger. Lucky people._ The Doctor started patting my back, tossing the arm to the side. "You alright?"

I nodded and he then asked Rose the same thing. She walked over to pick the arm off the floor, staring at in with a small look of horror. "It's alright, I've stopped it," he said, trying to comfort her. "See, arm-less?"

I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose with my good hand at his lame joke. Rose apparently thought badly of his joke as well. "Do you think?" she asked incredulously, and went forward to whack his shoulder with the plastic arm.

"Ow! What is it with people hitting me today?" I gave him a stern look and he just huffed, getting up and then helping me to stand up. I winced when he pulled me up, the pain in my left arm coming back into attention. The Doctor gave a low whistle, examining my arm. "Looks like you've got yourself a nice cut."

"No shit Sherlock," I grumbled, pressing my arm to my chest so that the slow trickle of blood that was coming out only stained my shirt and not the Tyler's living room carpet. The Doctor frowned, probably at my curse, but I watched in confusion as he took off his jacket and offered it to me. "No, thanks. I appreciate the thought, but I don't think leather would help, and I don't want to ruin your jacket."

The Doctor shrugged, but put his jacket back on. "Suit yourself. But I'll have to take a closer look at it when we get back, alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

Satisfied with my answer, he gave a quick goodbye to Rose, grabbed the plastic arm from her, and rushed out of her apartment. I followed after him and Rose followed after me, protesting as we went down the stairs of the complex. "Hold on a minute! You guys can't just go swanning off!"

Not even missing a beat, or slowing down, the Doctor said "Yes we can. This is us, swanning off. See ya!"

We made it down the stairs and started heading down the path that leads to where the Tardis is parked. Rose was still following us. "Alright then," she started. "I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll go to the police."

I looked back at her, about to start talking with "Honey," but the Doctor interrupted. "Is that supposed to sound tough?" He asked her, a teasing tone in his voice.

Rose looked around as we walked. "Sort of."

"Doesn't work," he commented, and he continued on walking.

Rose, however, stopped walking. "Who are you?" I stopped with her and we both stared at the Doctor, who took a bit before stopping himself because he realized we weren't right behind him. He turned back to us. "Just the Doctor."

"The Doctor," Rose repeated.

The Doctor gave a light wave. "Hello."

When Rose asked, "Is that supposed to sound impressive?" I snickered and the Doctor shot a quick glare in my direction.

"Sort of."

Rose tilter her head at his response. "Come on, you can tell me. I mean, I know her name. Plus, I've seen enough. Are you the police?"

"No," the Doctor answered, shaking his head. "We were just passing through. We're both a long way from home."

Rose wasn't satisfied with that answer and I followed her as she walked closer to the Doctor. "But what have I done wrong? How come those plastic things keep coming after me?"

Before the Doctor could give his rude response, I raised a hand to cut him off and I answered her. "It was after us, well him mostly. It's latched on to you, kind off, because we ran into you when we were in Henricks. It fixed on you because you met us. I'm sorry."

"Mostly him?" she asked, jerking a thumb in his direction. "So it's mostly his fault then? Does the world revolve around him or something?"

"Well-" I started and the Doctor made a noise of complaint. "Yes and no. He's just trying to help and I'm tagging along, in a way."

"But all this plastic stuff, who else knows about it?" she asked.

"No one," the Doctor admitted, and then started walking off again, us trailing behind.

"What, you guys on your own?"

"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly! When all this time, underneath you, there's a war going on," he pointed out. We reached a corner that led to the road where the Tardis was parked on a close by street corner.

Rose caught up to his side and I was content staying behind them, enjoying seeing them walk together. "Okay, start from the beginning," Rose started, taking the plastic arm from him. "If you're gonna go with this living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how do you kill it?"

"We don't want to initially kill it, just stop the movement," I chimed in, before letting the Doctor go on with his explanation. "The thing controlling projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead," he said.

Rose pondered his words. "So, that's radio control?"

"Thought control," he paused, glancing at her."You alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah, so who's controlling it then?"

"Long story."

"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies? What's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" They both laughed and I smiled at their backs. _Oh, how cute!_

Their laughter died down and the Doctor told her no. "It's not a price war. They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?"

"No."

"But you're still listening," he points out and Rose stops walking. I catch up to her side and wait with her and she asks the Doctor who he really is. "Do you know like you were saying? About the world revolving?" he stops and walks back to use while explaining. " It's like when you're a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it." The Doctor reached down and took one of Rose's hand. "The turn of the earth. The ground beneath or feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can _feel it_. We're falling through space, you and me. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go-" he stopped to drop her hand. "That's who I am. Now forget me, forget us, Rose Tyler." The Doctor took the plastic arm back from her, waving it. "Go home."

The Doctor looked at me and nudged his head in the direction of the Tardis, and we started to leave. Rose doesn't follow us this time and as we reached the Tardis, the Doctor opening the doors, I looked back at her now retreating form before going inside. The Doctor closed the door behind us and headed to the console. He set the course for us to leave while also setting the arm on the console.

Once he's done driving off, I go to stand next to him and give him a cheesy grin. "What now?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. Except," I pause and pinch his arm. "You liked her. I can tell," I teased him.

"Come off it," he argued, crossing his arms. "Aren't you supposed to be hurt?"

"I see, we're changing the subject now."

The Doctor sighed. "Elizabeth."

I raised my good arm in surrender. "Alright, alright. I could probably use a medic," I admitted, glancing down at the good sized blood stain on my flannel shirt from pressing my bad arm to my chest. I noticed the Doctor's eye twitch and his mouth start to form a smile. "Wha-"

"Good thing there's a Doctor in the house," he joked. I stared at him, mouth slightly open and I'm sure my eyes lit up with the amount of glee I was feeling. He coughed, and turned toward the entrance of the hallway. "Come on, let's go get that arm taken care."

As he led the way to what I assumed would be the med-bay, he asked "don't choke up over familiar faces?"

I pursed my lips. "You know? Rose was a familiar face and the evil incarnate arm tried to choke the life out of us?" He chuckled and I made a face. "Oh hush."

* * *

 *** I don't know how many times I'm going to be apologizing for not updating when I've said I would. I am so very sorry this chapter wasn't done and up two weekends ago, but I have had so much of my focus on school recently that the chapter just wasn't coming to me, not that I didn't know what I wanted to happen. I sincerely hope all of you like and enjoy this chapter and I will continue to try and get chapters up when I can. Now, whether that will still be every weekend, as of now, I am uncertain. But I've already plotted out the main points and plot to come with a good friend of mine and I do plan on finishing this story in time. I thank you all for still reading and for being patient with me! :)**


	17. Chapter 17- Rose Pt2

Chapter 17- Night of the Living Plastic (Rose Pt 2)

As I had hoped and expected, the gash on my arm didn't have any remaining shards of glass inside, and while it was deep, it wasn't too deep to need stitches. The Doctor had given me some sort of weird green lotion that reminded me of Vaporub, with the same smell and texture. When I rubbed some over the cut, the cut slowly started to close where all the reminded was a tiny, thin scratch that had the appearance of a couple days old scab. I was very thankful that it didn't sting at all,since I was never very keen on feeling too much pain.

As I sat on one of the white beds in the med bay, examining my arm in fascination, a random thought came to mind, prompting me to voice it out to the Doctor. "Hey, Doctor, why haven't you asked to see my birth mark, or the necklace?"

He was busy messing with some of the medical supplies, pulling out random bottles and boxes and then putting them back in different orders. "Hmm?" I could tell he wasn't really paying attention to what I was saying and I didn't understand his need to touch or mess with objects constantly. _It's no wonder he always appears so distracted. I think understand now why my mother always got so irritated when I used to pick up or poke everything when she took me on shopping trips._ I stood up and walked over to where he was, pulling on the sleeve of his jacket and giving him a pointed look when he finally glanced my way. Instead of answering me, he asked me about my arm and while I was happy he was still concerned enough to ask, I was also a tiny bit frustrated.

"My arm feels fine, thank you. But why haven't you asked about my birthmark or my necklace? Future you had me under the impression that there was some great importance about them."

His eyebrows scrunched up and he put the rest of the bottles away that he took out before responding. "Well, assuming that they may be important in the future, that could be why I would tell you about them. As for me, right now, I see little to no importance to your necklace, and I would only ask you about your birthmark if I was unsure it was really you because of urgent circumstances or if you looked different."

I bit my lip, frowning as I remembered my first meeting with Rose and how she reacted to seeing me with my longer hair. _It probably also didn't help that I was tear stained and exhausted. Since my appearance then didn't last too long, then maybe that was why 11 hadn't recognized me either. Although, sharp Donna knew. So it won't be too important then._ I must have been thinking for quite a bit because it took the Doctor clearing his throat for me to look back at him, feeling a little embarrassed that I let myself get so distracted.

"Something you want to tell me or talk about?" he questioned. Considering eleven's reaction, then that meant I couldn't, _and didn't_ , tell this Doctor about how different I looked and would look when I meet him for the first time.

Shaking my head, I moved on, asking "So, they don't really matter unless you bring them up?"

"Pretty much, yeah," he replied, squinting a bit at my response, but not questioning it. I clapped my hands together rather loudly, startling both myself and the Doctor. He raised his eyebrows at me and I just smiled back sheepishly. "Right, uh, what now? I'm all healed up and you've still got a signal, yeah?"

He gave me a weird look before nodding. "Yup, I checked where we need to go next while you used that lotion on your arm. How do you feel about Italian?"

I pursed my lips, pretending to ponder the question when I already knew I was just going to give him a sarcastic response. "Italian art? I adore the Mona Lisa, Leonardo really knew what he was doing."

The Doctor snorted, shaking his head and crossed his arms. I was grinning at him like the child I really was, enjoying that I was getting on his nerves just the tiniest bit because I knew he didn't care too much. "Would you like to meet him?" he asked. My grin fell and my eyes widened. "Really?"

It was his turn to grin back at me, making me realize he was teasing me back. "No. Now come on. We've got a pizza restaurant to visit."

* * *

We were let in through the back door that led to the kitchen. Apparently the staff thought we were there as health inspectors. "You know, the psychic paper really does work wonders," I mused, picking up a slice of pizza to much on. Along with a quick tour of the kitchen and complimentary slices of their best pizza, the staff were really trying to get on our best side, making me wonder as to whether or not they've had health problems before. While I sat on one of the counter tops, the Doctor was messing with a chef's hat, eyeing it with a strong curious eye as we waited for one of the staff to come back from the bar with a bottle of their best champagne- the Doctor's idea.

"You could have just told me we would be seeing that girl again, it wouldn't have harmed anything," he muttered, putting the hat on his and turning to look at me with a large grin. I choked a bit on the pizza as a laugh escaped. The hat got caught on his ears and as it sagged a bit on his head, the added weight made his ears go out a little farther. He frowned and I tried to cover my mouth as I laughed, pointing to one of my ears with my other hand. He reached up to feel his ears and quickly took off the hat, looking away but not before I noticed his neck start to get red. He was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, really. It's really not that funny," I tried to reassure him. "Honestly, I thought you looked adorable."

That didn't seem to help too much because both his neck and his ears were bright red now. He coughed and continued trying to avoid looking at me. "I thought it would go over," he mumbled and I started giggling. I couldn't help it really, he was actually being very adorable. He coughed some more, rubbing his neck, and finally looked back at me. He wasn't smiling, but his eyes were. "Anyway, why didn't you just tell me?"

I put what remained of my pizza down, wiped my hands on my jeans and sighed. "I thought you would get it from my saying 'wake up and smell the roses' when you asked for another hint. I mean, there I was, being clever, and you are just not appreciating it."

He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort, when the staff member came back with the champagne we asked for. The Doctor grabbed the bottle, took a good look at it, nodded, and motioned for me to follow after him. I hopped off the table, gave a quick thumbs up to the confused staff member as I passed, and stopped behind the Doctor who was staring out of the kitchen doors at an unsuspecting Rose Tyler eating with who I knew to be an auton copy of Mickey Smith. They were chatting away and the plastic appearance of Not-Mickey was so clear and apparent, even from where we were standing, that I wasn't sure how Rose was being oblivious to it. "Okay, so what's the plan?" I whispered. The Doctor glanced back at me before nodding toward Rose. "We're going to go over there, and you're going to be the Robin to my Batman. My right-hand man in this operation."

I started nodding in agreeance, but stopped short and squinted. "Okay, besides the fact that that was hardly a plan, why am I Robin? Is it because you're more prone to have a childhood trauma concerning bats?"

"Oi!"

"Well, your plan- your words, not mine," I pointed out and he rolled his eyes again. I looked back at Rose and plastic boy, noticing that Not-Mickey was starting to shake his head weird and that Rose was looking confused. The Doctor must have noticed it too because he said a quick "show time," before leading the way toward their table. He walked up to stand on the left side of Rose, so I took the right side, and he offered up the champagne. Not-Mickey waved us off and continued questioning Rose about the Doctor.

The Doctor and I shared looks of "seriously?" before he offered them the champagne again.

"It's not ours. Mickey what is it, what's wrong?" Rose asked plastic boy, still ignoring our presence. _It's like with the plastic arm all over again._ Not-Mickey asked her about the Doctor and I didn't understand how she just wasn't not creeped out by it. _I mean, she's concerned sure. But come on, you're smarter than that Rosie._

"Come on you two, we've got the best champagne from the bar," I stated, rather loudly, trying to gain their attention.

Not-Mickey closed his eyes in irritation. "Look, we didn't order it," he sneered. But when he opened his eyes and finally looked up and noticed who we were, I waved while the Doctor started shaking the champagne. Not-Mickey smirked at us. "Ah, gotcha."

"Not quite," I quipped at the same time the Doctor said "Don't mind us- just toasting the happy couple. On the house!"

The cork from the champagne flew off, shooting straight into Not-Mickey's forehead. Rose stared back and forth between us and plastic boy, horrified. Not-Mickey chewed a bit before spitting out the cork. "Anyway," he muttered. Standing up and changing his hand into some weird axe-looking thing, Not-Mickey swung down, breaking the table. Rose yelped and jumped back into us. I helped steady her while the Doctor leaped forward to pull on Not-Mickey's head. Rose ran away from us to yank on the fire alarm and yell at the now screaming restaurant customers to leave. Once the Doctor got the head off, he tossed it to me and I caught it, startled.

"Gross," I whispered, following after the Doctor who was running back through the kitchens. I shouted for Rose to follow us since Not-Mickey's body was still wreaking havoc as it tried to hone in on at least one of us. Once Rose and I made it to the alleyway where the Doctor parked the Tardis, the Doctor then proceeded to use his sonic screwdriver to lock the door behind us. I was still staring at the head in my hands in disgust, waiting all too impatiently for the Doctor to hurry up and unlock the Tardis so I could go inside and set it on the console. _I do not want to be holding this thing when it starts to melt._ Rose raced to the fence, already panicking and yelling at us about how we're going to get out of here.

The Doctor walked calmly to the Tardis, unlocking the front doors. "Tell you what, let's go in here."

I rushed in before him, not waiting to hear her response because I wanted Not-Mickey's head out of my hands and I wanted it out now. The Doctor came in after me, walking to stand next to me so that he could examine the head. Rose ran in last, closing the door behind her and having not yet noticed the size of the console, exclaimed how Not-Mickey would follow us in here. The Doctor shared a smile with me before responding. "The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now," he paused, focusing his attention back on the head. "Shut up a minute."

I pinched his arm and he shot me a glare, to which I mouthed "rude much?" He frowned and turned to face Rose. "You see, the arm was too simple. But the head's perfect! I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source!" he announced to the both of us. Seeing my unimpressed expression and Rose's discomfort, he cleared his throat, taking another step toward Rose. "Right, where do you want to start?"

Rose glanced around the console room, looking as lost as I knew she was feeling. I walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and telling her "it's okay," even if I didn't know what "it" I was referring to. "Er- the inside is bigger than the outside," she offered.

I nodded at her valid observation and the Doctor urged her to go on. "It's alien,"she stated. After another confirmation, Rose asked if we were alien.

"I am, Elizabeth isn't. Is that alright?" The Doctor asked and when Rose gave an affirmative answer, the Doctor continued. "It's called the Tardis, this thing. Stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

I pulled Rose in for a hug when she burst into tears, and the Doctor not having understood why, said "That's okay, culture shock. Happens to the best of us."

Trying to shoot him a warning glance, that he didn't see, Rose pulled away to glance sadly at the Doctor. "Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?"

I tried to gain Rose's attention, so that I could answer her, but her mood shifted to anger once the Doctor admitted he hadn't thought about Mickey. She pulled away from me fully and pointed an accusatory finger at the Doctor, reminding very much of Jackie. "He's my boyfriend. You pulled of his head! They copied him and _you didn't even think?_ And now you're just going to let him melt!" she shouted, taking her pointing finger and aiming it the direction of Not-Mickey's head that was now becoming a goopy mess.

The Doctor rushed forward, toward the head. "Oh no! No, no, no, no!" He started pulling on some of the levers to fly the Tardis in the direction of the now fading signal from the head. Rose clung onto the railing, as did I, and she asked what the Doctor was doing. "Following the signal- it's fading! Wait a minute!" He glanced away from the head to push some buttons and when he looked back it was even more melted. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there! Almost there, here we go!" He pulled one more lever and the Tardis landed with a jolt. The Doctor ran past us and out the front doors. I followed him as Rose yelled about it being dangerous outside. The Doctor had a hand on his head as he glared at our surroundings."I lost the signal. I was so close!"

Rose joined us and her mouth dropped open in shock to see that we weren't in the alley by the pizza restaurant. "We've moved. Does it fly?"

The Doctor took his hand off his head and waved it in a dismissive way. "Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand."

I took a step closer to him and pulled at his arm, forcing him to look at me. "Hey, I know you're upset about this signal, but do not start taking it out on Rose."

He frowned at me. "You could have said-"

"Or me!" I snapped, pulling back and crossing my arms. "Don't you dare pull a 'you knew what would happen, just say it' crap on me now!"

He scratched at his jaw and looked down at his feet. I heard him mumble an apology, but I wasn't about to have this subject dropped. We were definitely going to talk about it later.

Rose walked to stand next to me, noticing that maybe her questions may be better answered if she asked me and let the Doctor cool down a bit more. "If we're somewhere else, what about the headless thing? It's still on the loose."

"Well, considering the head that was attached melted, it's safe to say the body melted too. And-" I raised a hand to cut her off from protesting. "I will save you from my puns, and I'm telling you this because you've been through a lot already and my telling you won't affect anything. Mickey is fine."

She stared at me confused and I ignored the frustrated look the Doctor sent my way. "How do you know?"

"Let's just say I know things and stick with that for now," I replied, not wanting to go too deep into that subject yet. She still seemed confused, but didn't question it further. She turned her curious eyes to the Doctor and asked "If you are an alien, how come it sounds like you're from the north? And Elizabeth's got an American accent."

The Doctor stopped frowning at me and answered her. "Lots of planets have a North. Plus she was probably born and raised in the states. Right, Elizabeth? Or would you rather Rose asked so you can answer her properly?"

I scowled. "Don't start a fight you don't want," I warned him.

He barked out a humorless laugh. "I don't want to fight you, no! I just don't understand you. I ask you questions and you manage to answer in riddles or puns, but the minute some human girl starts crying about her boyfriend- you're straight to the point!"

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from yelling at him. He was pushing buttons I didn't know I had, and it was making me extremely uncomfortable. "I can't give you all the answers, you told me I can't. And I'm sorry that when I try to give you hints, I make jokes out of it to try and keep your spirits high with a bit of humor. It won't happen again!" With that last remark, I turned on my heel and walked a bit aways to lean against the railing on the bridge, overlooking the London Eye. He could have some time to answer Rose's questions and we'd both have a tiny amount of time to cool off. It was my first argument with him and I absolutely hated it. I hated how warm my face was, how my eyes stung, and how I wasn't even mad at him- I was mad at myself. I let myself get worked up and knew I was going to apologize as soon as I felt the moment was right. My stubborn pride didn't want me to apologize, but my guilty conscience was already blaming myself and I knew I didn't want the Doctor mad at me. _He's really all I've got. Can't have the atmosphere stay bad, that would make things very uncomfortable._

I closed my eyes as I rested against the railing, enjoying the crisp air. I opened my eyes in alarm when I felt a hand grab mine. I turned to face the owner and found the Doctor leaning against the railing like I was, but avoiding looking at me. Rose was standing in front of us and smirking in our direction. It was my turn to be confused, but before I could ask anything, the Doctor coughed and explained how he told Rose about the transmitter that we needed to look for. He still was avoiding looking at me, but I was elated on the inside. _This is his way of an apology right now and I'll gladly take it._ I smiled and glanced behind us, nodding my head in the direction of the London Eye. "That's the transmitter. The London Eye. Pretty obvious when you think on it," I told him.

He finally looked down at me after having glanced back at the London Eye himself. His eyes glittered in amusement. "I suppose it's very eye opening."

I'm not sure about the noise that escaped me-something between a snort and a laugh that also sounded a bit like a choke. I bumped his shoulder with mine and we grinned at each other. "I bet it's time for the running part, yeah?"

"Oh yeah!" He replied and ran forward, dragging me after and I quickly grabbed onto Rose with my other hand, the three of us running along like we left the oven on. We made our way as fast as we could in the Direction of the London Eye, and I don't know how they managed to talk and run without wheezing, but they did.

"Think of it! Plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables-"

Rose interrupted the Doctor to point out the breast implants and I was able to get out a loud laugh at that, no matter how out of breath I felt. We slowed down in our running once Rose pointed out a manhole that we could enter to get underground. The three of us ran to the manhole, the Doctor opening it up and letting us go in first and down the ladder.

Once we're down the ladder, through the door, and down some more steps, the Doctor, Rose, and I found ourselves crouched down and staring at a bright, lava-looking vat of the Nestene Consciousness. The Doctor confirmed what it was, and while I looked at it warily, the Doctor stared determined. Rose told us to just tip in the anti-plastic and the Doctor gave her a look of disbelief. "I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance."

The Doctor then stood up and made his way down the catwalk, I got up to join him, grabbing his hand so that he didn't do this alone. I knew that Rose would be fine and that she had to get to Mickey. He squeezed my hand before addressing the _lava-plastic nonsense._ "I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation," he announced. The Consciousness bubbled and flexed in response. I scrunched up my face, not liking it one bit. The Doctor didn't seem to be fazed at all, understanding some unspoken language that I wasn't hearing. "Thank you, if I might have permission to approach?"

I heard Rose shout Mickey's name, but thankfully she already knew he'd be fine because I told her so. The Doctor pressed forward, approaching closer to the vat and bringing me with him. "Am I addressing the consciousness?" The consciousness moved again. "Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?"

I squeezed his hand, eyeing the consciousness warily. "Doctor, I'll just tell you now but this won't work!"

He gave me a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Before I could respond, the lava blob interrupted by making a loud noise and forming a frowny face. The Doctor turned back toward it, irritated. "Oh don't give me that! You're invading, plain and simple. This planet is just starting and it's stupid little people have only just learned how to walk, but they're capable of so much more! I'm asking you, on their behalf, please just go!"

Unfortunately, Blob 2.0 was not having that, and I yelped as two plastic mannequins lifted me up and back, twisting my arms to hold them behind my back. Rose cried out a late warning as two more dummies took hold of the Doctor. They went through his jacket and brought out the vial of anti-plastic, The Consciousness roared out and the Doctor was quick with denial. "That was just insurance- I wasn't going to use it! I was not attacking you. I'm here to help! I'm not your enemy, I swear I'm not!" He frowned at a move the Consciousness made. "What do you mean?"

A groaning noise rang out as a metal door lifted to reveal the Tardis. I struggled more, trying to get out of the mannequins' grips, knowing full well what was going to happen next. Ignoring as the Doctor argued more with the evil play dough, I focused on Rose, trying to catch her attention but she was too busy checking on Mickey and staring at the Doctor.

"What's it doing?" she yelled.

"It's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it now!" The Doctor shouted back and then looked at me. "I'm so sorry! Is there any way that blue light can come and take you away now?"

I shook my head. "It doesn't work like that! I can't control it!" I jumped up, kicking my legs in the air, trying to maneuver myself somehow to escape. It didn't work. Sighing, I turned my attention back to Rose, who just hung up her phone and looked back in the vat. Blob 2.0 started shooting volts of electricity and the Doctor shouted about how it was activating the signal. _Time for the Plastic Apocalypse, I guess._

"Rose, get out! Just go!" The Doctor tried again, but Rose pointed out that the stairs had crumbled away. The dummies started walking me forward, closer to the edge of the vat. I heard the Doctor's constant "no's" as I struggled the closer I got.

Suddenly, just I've reached the very edge of the vat, one of the mannequins was roughly removed off of me, falling into the vat. A quick glimpse of a certain blonde swung by me, back towards the Doctor. I took this distraction to get out of the second mannequin's grip, kicking under it's feet and lifting it over my shoulder and into the vat. The Doctor had the same idea as me, getting rid of his dummies, and securing Rose in place from her swinging.

The anti-plastic that the Doctor's dummy captors had, fell in in the vat with them and explosions rocked the place. The Doctor, already holding one of Rose's hands, mutters "now we're in trouble," and then uses his other hand to grab my arm and drag us toward the Tardis, The Doctor let go of my arm to unlock the Tardis and once the doors were open Mickey was the first one inside since he had been practically hugging the ship. I follow in after the Doctor and Rose, shutting the doors behind me and quickly clinging onto one of the railings as the Doctor flies us away from the exploding lava blob.

Once we're landed, Mickey rushed outside, not wanting to anywhere near us. Rose shot us a grin and pulled out her phone as she walked outside as well. The Doctor stops to stand next to me, waiting for me to head outside as well. I shoot him a funny look as something pops into my mind.

"What?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"You know," I started, grin getting bigger the more I thought about what I was going to say next. "If we were in a horror movie, we could call it 'Night of the Living Plastic'. Get it? Because the plastic mannequins were like zombies!" I joked, laughing as I walked away, not daring to look back and see what kind of expression he had at that. I did hear him give a quiet "hardy har har," and decided that was the best response for now. I went to lean on one side of the Tardis's entryway and the Doctor leaned against the other side. We saw Rose look back at us, smiling.

"Fat lot of good you were," she teased.

The Doctor shrugged. "Nestene Consciousness? Easy."

She shook her head. "You were useless in there, both of you. You'd be dead if it weren't for me."

I beamed at her. "Right you are! Thanks by the way."

Her grin widened, her signature smile appearing as she waited for thanks from the Doctor as well. He looked away, but I could tell he was slightly amused and impressed. "Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then!" He started, looking back agt Rose. "We'll be off. Unless, oh I don't know. You could come with us. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe, free of charge."

Rose was about to reply when Mickey lunged forward and wrapped himself around her legs, pleading with her not to go.

The Doctor and I shared a look, and then he said Mickey wasn't invited. "What do you think?" He continued asking her. "You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere."

Rose tilted her head, seriously considering it. "Is it always this dangerous?"

When the Doctor and I both agreed that it was, Mickey made a noise of protest. Rose looked down at him and then back at us. "Yeah, I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so-" she trailed off, looking back down at Mickey.

The Doctor nodded, turning to go as he said "Okay, see you around." I grabbed his arm to stop and gave him a pointed look. I gave a "go on" motion with my hands toward Rose and the Doctor rolled his eyes. "Oh come on," I started. "She's brilliant and you know it. We are not leaving without her, without telling her _everything._ "

The Doctor sighed, but grinned and looked back at Rose. "By the way, did I mention, it also travels in time." With that, he turned again and went inside the Tardis, me following after because I knew Rose would follow now.

The minute Rose entered the Tardis, wearing a huge smile, I gave a small cheer. The Doctor officially welcomed Rose aboard and she laughed at the mock-curtsy I gave her. Her smile fell as she looked at me and that was when I noticed a blue light fill the space around me.

"You have to go so soon?" I heard the Doctor ask and I turned to him with a sheepish smile. My body buzzed all over.

"You know me, I'll be back soon. Please explain to Rose my situation as best you can," I asked, and then I was gone.

* * *

 ***Please don't be mad for how long this took to update! I've been swamped with school work and I swear I don't plan on abandoning this work. I've written out bits and pieces for future chapters, and its all out of order, but that only means that I already have sorted what I want to happen in future chapters. Thanks to everyone still reading and I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18- Fires of Pompeii Pt1

Chapter 18- Oracles, Fire, and Romans- Oh My! (The Fires of Pompeii Pt.1)

As the blue light faded, revealing that I was still in the console room, I was a bit surprised to see that I was now back in ten's console room. I didn't have time to figure out where and when I was in the Doctor's timeline as two loud exclamations of "Elizabeth!" rang out from behind me. Before I could turn around, I was tackled into two sets of arms hugging and squeezing me. The intentions of this awkward bearhug were likely pure and nice, but it was slowly becoming harder to breathe. I wiggled one of my hands around to find something I could pinch as I struggled to say "guys- can't- breathe."

One of the people hugging me must have heard me, as one pair of arms moved away, but that just made room for the other person to hug more and even tighter. My hand reached it's mark- what I assumed was someone's lower back.

"Ow!" the person hugging me shouted in my ear, and by the sound of the voice, my target had been the Doctor. He pulled back and glared at who I saw to be an irked Donna Noble. I coughed a bit, watching in amusement as the Doctor was rubbing at both his head and his lower back. "You didn't have to hit _and_ pinch me!" he complained.

Donna rolled her eyes. "We were suffocating the poor girl! And, I only hit ya," she replied, sending a smirk my way. The Doctor turned back to face me, accusation in his eyes and I choked up a laugh. I was still coughing a bit, so laughing in that moment would only come out odd.

I raised up my hands in mock defense, trying not to laugh again. "Sorry, yeah it was me that pinched you. But Donna's right. While I do appreciate hugs, suffocation is not on my list of fun things," I teased.

The Doctor was about to say something, when Donna walked forward with her arms open. "How about a try at round two for my second favorite ginger?" she asked me. I grinned and accepted the hug. I pulled my face a way a little not a second later and raised my eyebrows.

"Second favorite?"

She laughed. "Well of course! As you keep telling me, _I_ should be my favorite ginger," she mused. I hoped the confusion I felt didn't show on my face as I leaned back into the hug.

"Right, of course," I mumbled. Thankfully, her happiness was crazy infectious and the confusion I had left right away. _I'll have to remember those words. I already know that I would likely say something like that- Donna deserves so much._

Donna pulled out of the hug and looked back at the Doctor was was decidedly looking away with crossed arms. She snorted, sensing something I hadn't and walked over to him. Donna then lightly shoved him in my direction. "It's not like you didn't see her five minutes ago, you loon. Go on!"

He gave her a sheepish grin, uncrossed his arms and turned back to me with a wide smile and even wider arms. I let out a laugh, a normal sounding one this time, and met him halfway.

"Really, only five minutes? The way you two are acting makes it seem like I've been gone from you for ages," I teased.

"Yeah, well," he started, pulling out of the hug. "Always miss you when you're gone."

I beamed, a warmth spreading in me from head to toe- a similar feeling that I got every time my parents welcomed me home. _That's it then. This really is home now I guess._ The Doctor was smiling back at me, but the smile wilted a little as he took in my appearance.

"You look like you just came from very early on. Were you with my last regeneration?" He asked.

Not understanding why that made him seem a bit sad, but nodded. "Yep. I was with you when you first met Rose along with the atrocious plastic zombies."

He looked away, frowning. "The Nestene Conscious," he stated, and I nodded again. He sighed and started backing away. I heard him mumble "so early," as he walked toward the door.

Donna joined me, taking my arm in hers. I gave her a look that hopefully showed exactly how puzzled I felt and she smiled, shaking her head. "Don't worry about it. He's getting a taste of his own medicine," she laughed. "Now he'll have to restrain himself."

Now I was super confused. "Restrain? From what?"

Donna squeezed my arm. "Like I said, don't worry about it. You'll know when you're older. Or if you'd prefer-spoilers!"

Not wanting to question it further, even if I did want answers, I moved on. "So, where are we? Any place specifically picked?"

The Doctor looked back at us, thankfully out of his weird stupor, and gestured to the door behind him. "It's a surprise. Donna wanted to be surprised and you said you didn't care."

"I really don't then. Anywhere is cool," I admitted.

"Well then, follow me," he said, opening the door and walking out. Donna and I shared a look, but followed nonetheless. We were stopped behind a tan curtain that the Doctor pulled back to reveal a busy alleyway of sorts that reminded me of a more ancient looking version of the marketplace I visited with eleven and Clara and then I realized where we were. _Oh no, Pompeii_.

The Doctor turned to us, smiling. "Ancient Rome. Well, not to them," he paused, gesturing to the citizens around us. "To all intents and purposes, right now, this is brand new Rome."

Donna was ecstatic and I was slowly feeling nauseous. "Oh my god! It's- It's so Roman! This is Fantastic!" She exclaimed, pulling us in for another group hug. The Doctor laughed, enjoying her enthusiasm and I tried very hard to keep from showing just how uncomfortable I was. _We're in Pompeii. WE'RE IN POMPEII! Relax Elizabeth, let them have their moment before things get serious. Smile, breathe and smile._ I grinned at Donna once she pulled away. "I'm here, in Rome- Donna Noble, in Rome!" She took a few steps around and the Doctor and I trailed behind her. "This is just weird! I mean, everyone here's dead."

I snorted at her statement and the Doctor frowned, looking around. "Well, don't tell them that."

Her smile dimmed a little and I followed her gaze to see a sign that read "Two amphoras for the price of one," in English. She stopped, placing her hands on her hips and turned back to us. "Hold on a minute, that sign over there's in English," she pointed out, motioning over to the advertisement. "Are you having me on? Are we in Epcot?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, that's the Tardis translation circuits, just makes it look like English- speech as well. You're talking Latin right now," he explained.

Donna squinted back and forth at us suspiciously. "Seriously?" I nodded in response, crossing my arms to keep them from shaking, something that happens when my nerves start getting the best of me. I was surprised it hadn't happened yet in previous adventures. Donna was smiling again. "I can't believe I just said 'seriously' in Latin."

I glanced behind us, in the direction of the Tardis while the Doctor responded to Donna and saw an old man moving the curtain and talking to the stallholder next to it. My instincts told me that it's the guy who bought the Tardis in the episode, the one who looked just like twelve because they both have the same actor. I had stopped walking with Donna and the Doctor to watch the interaction, not realizing that I had stopped. I wondered if I could run over and stop him from buying the Tardis when the end of this episode flashed into mind and I remembered I couldn't interfere too much. The Doctor and Donna had continued on without me, not realizing that I hadn't been following because they were interested in Donna's question on "Veni, Vidi, Vici," but I was too lost in thought to care too much.

The buying of the Tardis was faster than expected as I watched who I remembered to be Caecilius, and the aid of about six men lift and move our Tardis, _our way out_ , making it too late to try and stop him anyway. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"You know, I never imagined one day having the same face as someone else," a deep voice muttered to my left. Startled, I opened my eyes and looked to find a very tired looking Twelfth Doctor. The smell of smoke was heavy and seemed to come from him and the alarms in my head went off instantly. Before I could ask what was wrong, however, he raised a hand and smiled sadly. "It's very weird, and I would never wear a toga."

I uncrossed my arms and stared at him in disbelief. "What are you even doing here?" I whispered, my tone unintentionally harsh. I was extremely worried of him accidentally running into ten and either of them getting hurt or wiped out of existence because of it. _The episode of Rose and her dad really scarred me._

The Doctor shrugged, taking a look around. "It was kind of an accident, although I don't know why I landed here. Something to get sorted out later," he commented, coughing a bit at the end. The smell of smoke and his coughing gave me the urge to pat his back, and I did, although I was still reeling a little. _I am so very confused, what the heck?_ He gave me a small smile when a loud noise rang out. The people around us clambered around to protect their wares and get a grip on whatever. The Doctor grabbed my hand and pulled us toward a wall. We stood there as the ground shook, my nerves spiking higher and higher. This was around the time Donna and Ten would be finding out where we landed and would be heading back this way. "Pompeii, it's been so long," he whispered.

I shook my head. "How-"

He let go of my hand a raised it again to stop me. I stared after him, mouth probably open and eyebrows arched as he walked away through a narrow alley connected the one I was in that I hadn't noticed before. When he was a good distance away, I turned around, closing my mouth and crossing my arms again, but I couldn't stop the shaking this time- it moved to my legs. _I need to sit or something. What the actual frick?_ The people around me had returned to their normal routines, blissfully unaware of what would happen to them very soon. The continued reeling in my head brought to my mind "information overload," and I really needed answers. I realized I had even more questions than when I first arrived in this universe and I wasn't too sure what to do with them or who to ask. _I could always ask the Doctor, but I don't think I can ask ten about twelve, and I don't know when I will see twelve again._

Luckily I was saved from my thoughts, and the start of a panic attack when I heard my name being called. I saw ten running my way, worry clear in his expression and without thinking I reached my arms out. He ran faster and I didn't even have to take more than a step before being engulfed a tight hug. I was lifted a bit off the ground and the familiar feeling of his coat and embrace calmed me instantly. My eyes stung, but I refused to cry. _This is not the time and I am stronger than this._ "Are you okay?" I heard him ask.

"Yes. Yeah, I'm okay," I answered. He set me down and I pulled away. "Just, uh, just a lot that happened- is happening. I got a lot more information than I needed right now, know what I mean? I just-"

The Doctor rested his hands on my shoulders, wearing a serious look. "Relax and take deep breaths." To further his point, he made an example of an exaggerated breathing exercise. I gave him a dubious, but complied with a dramatic inhale and exhale. He seemed appeased by this and nodded, taking my hand in his and leading the way toward where we parked the Tardis. When we got there and he pulled the curtain away to find the Tardis gone, I hear Donna arrive behind us. I pinched the Doctor's arm with my free hand and gave him a stern look at his hurt response. "You left her behind didn't you?"

"Well-"

"Don't start. I get that we are all in a panic-" I interrupted him but was then interrupted by Donna.

"You're kidding. Don't tell me the Tardis is gone," she said incredulously.

"You were gone," the Doctor explained and I sighed, pinching my nose. Donna was still concerned about the Tardis and I was a little curious as to why the Doctor wasn't freaking out more. "Where is it then?" she asked.

The Doctor shrugged and scratched his neck with his free hand. "You said not to tell you."

Donna whacked his shoulder. "Oi! Don't get clever with me in Latin!"

The Doctor winced, but looked at me for answers. I frowned, but found no reason not to tell him seriously. "Since I'm in no mood to think of a clever rhyme, that stallholder over there sold it. And that's not just my 'infinite wisdom'," I responded, making air quotes. "That's why I wasn't with you, I watched it happen."

"Why didn't you stop it then?" he asked, eyebrows scrunching up and it was my turn to wince. "Spoilers," I mumbled.

Thankfully, he didn't question it further and led the way to the stallholder. "Hello! I heard you recently sold a big wooden blue box. Mind telling me to whom you sold it to?"

The stallholder smiled a big toothy grin. "Sold it to Old Caecilius, I did. He lives on Foss Street, big villa, can't miss it. Why, you looking for a bargain of sorts?"

The three of us share looks of suspicion and weariness. "Of sorts," the Doctor answered.

We turned to walk away, the Doctor continuing to lead the way, me following close by since our hands were linked, and Donna instep with me as I also grabbed one of her hands with my free one. "Wonder why someone would want to buy a blue box," she mused.

"Oh you'd be surprised!" I laughed.

"Do you know why though?" the Doctor looked back and asked. He and Donna were looking at me expectantly and I laughed again.

"Modern art."

* * *

We had to split up. The Doctor thought he knew the way to Foss street and ended up getting us lost on one full loop through a part of the town. I had to explain that I did not know the way because, even if I know some things, my knowledge is limited, especially when it comes to directions.

"Alright, well we don't really have time to keep going 'round in circles, why don't we split up?" he suggested after stopping us around where we had originally shown up.

I dropped his hand and shook my head. "That never works for Scooby Doo."

Donna agreed with me, but the Doctor wasn't convinced. "Well, good thing we're not a cartoon gang."

"That's not the point," I argued. "Splitting up is never the best option."

"Come on Elizabeth, we really don't have time to argue on this or to waste time trying to find the Tardis."

I frowned, still not happy with this idea, but relented. "Fine."

"Great!" he grinned. "Donna, you go right while Elizabeth and I go left."

I raised my eyebrows. "Hang on, wouldn't we cover more ground with three people going in three different directions?"

Donna let go of my other hand and crossed her arms. "Yeah, it would make sense wouldn't it?" She was seemingly very smug and I couldn't think of why.

"Well, I just thought," he trailed off, scratching at his chin, and then sighed. "Alright, alright. Donna, you're still going right, I'll go left, and Elizabeth-"

"I've changed my mind," I interrupted. "I'll still tag team, but with Donna." I was remembering what she wanted to do in Pompeii and I figured a minute or two alone with her and maybe I could convince her to drop the "warn everyone" thing she's got. _Not that it's an entirely bad thing for her, but it may make the events go by faster, and I really want to leave._ The Doctor's mouth gaped and Donna's smugness escalated.

"Wha-but-" he started but Donna cut him off by swiftly linking arms with me and turning us to go.

"Don't wait up Spaceman! We just might find it before you anyway!" she called over her shoulder. I glanced back to see him still standing there with a stumped expression on his face, then turned away with a snort.

"Don't know what's got him so flabbergasted, he's going to have to get used to his companions going two against one on him eventually," I laughed.

Donna laughed as well and we spent a good portion of our search in a comfortably amused was hard to pass by all the people without thinking of what was to come of them. I saw a woman in blue carrying a rather large, ceramic vase and then an image of her as a lifeless body popped in my thoughts. It was one of those intrusive thoughts no one really wants and I bit my lip to keep myself from feeling too much for anyone here, and to keep from going into a sad place because it wouldn't do anyone any good.

After a while of letting Donna lead the way, we still hadn't found Foss street and Donna suggested heading back to where we had first split up. We passed an amphitheater and I noticed Donna's eyes light up at the sight. This was the moment I knew I should quickly talk to her before she went on trying to convince the Doctor to have people evacuate. Having walked at a pretty nice pace for a good while, I stopped us and Donna gave me a questioning look- one I matched it with what I hoped was a meaningful one. "What?" she asked.

"I know what you're thinking Donna," I sighed. "About Pompeii and what you think we should do about it."

She started to open her mouth to explain but I raised a hand to stop her. "I know you have the best intentions, but nothing is ever that simple and we just can't," I explained.

She scoffed. "Well we _can't_ just let everyone die either. Beth, there's families here and we could _do_ something-"

"I know!" I said a bit harsher than I had intended, not meaning to raise my voice at her, but I already felt just the same as she did on the subject, that saving just one person should be fine, but at this moment I knew we couldn't do anything. "I hate seeing all of them knowing what will happen, I hate it so much. Everyone deserves to live out their lives, but this part in history, this _tragedy_ in history, is fixed."

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean 'fixed'?"

"The Doctor will no doubt explain it better than I can if you bring it up to him, but when I- when we say a moment throughout history is fixed, that means it's unchanging and should remain so. A fixed point in time is a moment that was always going to happen. Pompeii is fixed Donna."

"But-"

"Please, I'm trying to explain it to you now because I know that if try to get the Doctor to have everyone evacuate, you won't get the response you want or need. He's a bit sensitive on the subject, being as old as he is and having seen everything he has. Please try to understand for now, it's not easy and it will never be, but it is what it is," I pleaded, hoping the sincerity I was trying to express was showing just as much emotion on my face as I was feeling.

Donna looked away with a frown and I noticed her watching a small boy run up to his dad, a huge smile on his face. The dad picked him up, spun him around, and the laugh the boy let out broke my heart. I heard Donna sigh before she looked back at me and I knew exactly what she was feeling. "I won't promise to not bring up it up because I still don't really understand. I look at these people and all I see are families that remind me of people I see back home," she stated and I squeezed her arm in understanding. "I'll try to be on my best behavior about it, but I will not let it go. Can you understand?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but can you understand that if you bring it up with the Doctor, he'll tell you no?"

"I don't want to," she admitted. "But maybe. He's not going to take the protest outta me," she joked and the tense atmosphere I had created by bringing up the serious subject burst and we started laughing again. "Come on, he's probably getting his pants in a twist waiting for us or something. I swear, he's got some serious separation anxiety when it comes to you!" she teased.

I coughed a bit when I wanted to laugh but breathed in wrong at her words. She patted my back, an odd twinkle in her eye. "What *cough* do you mean?"

"Spoilers," she replied, grinning.

"Not you too, you've used it twice now! This word is just spreading everywhere!" I complained, scrunching up my face. "Like a _disease_."

She snorted. "You started it."

"Did not," I argued. _And in time you'll realize that, when we get to the library._

* * *

We made our way back to where we had split up in the first place and the Doctor ran in, practically colliding into us. Both Donna and I unlinked arms and reached out to try and steady him.

"Woah, speedracer, you need better brakes," I teased. "You just ran into two innocent pedestrians. Your license may get revoked." Donna laughed at my joke and the Doctor just stopped for a split second with a huge smile before launching back into action mode.

"I've got it. Foss street is this way," he gestured over his shoulder before turning to lead the way. With his back turned, Donna opened and closed her mouth a few times, face riddled in indecision. I grabbed her hand to give it a small squeeze, not really knowing another way to comfort her. She sucked in some air, shot me a small smile, and let go of my hand to give me a small shove in the direction of the Doctor who just realized we weren't right behind him. "Come on you two!" he shouted from where he was.

Donna's eye lit up again, like it had when we passed the amphitheater and she smirked. "Go hold his hand, I'm alright for now. Besides, I think he'll pop a blood vessel if you don't."

I squinted at her. "That's an extreme exaggeration and a weird assumption, but okay."

She smiled, shaking her head. "Do it, grab his hand first, he'll get all happy and it's almost amusing to watch."

I didn't understand why she believed that, but figured that he'll have known me so long, and having the knowledge that I'll be in his future, makes him happy to have a pretty long-distance companion and friend. So, I shrugged and agreed.

The Doctor popped up in front of us wearing a concerned expression. "Everything okay?"

I smiled, grabbing his hand and nodded. "Yep. Let's go find our spaceship, yeah?"

His entire face lit up and his posture improved just slightly before agreeing. Donna joined my other side and she mouthed "I told you so." Internally, I was extremely happy, mainly because this far on in his life, after going to be first meeting me as nine, and he was still happy to see me or hold my hand gave me an odd sense of relief I didn't know I needed. _I suppose it's now an okay time for me to mourn my family and friends, after Pompeii of course. I have someone I can go to, who I'm now one hundred percent certain is happy with my presence and will be there for me and I also have a sort of home. It's okay to mourn because now that I have found where I belong here, I can reflect on what I have lost._

I must have started to grin pretty big because I felt Donna poke me in the sides and attempt to wiggle her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes, and went back to focusing on where we were going, although a small part of me was very content.

 _Whatever got me lost in a strange universe, I am so glad to have been found by the Doctor._


	19. Chapter 19- Interlude in Pompeii

***Author's note- hey, I was inspired to write this because of today's reveal of the 13th Doctor. While I'm sad to be losing Capaldi, I'm excited at all the possibilities and ideas, and _new adventures_ to see with a female that Doctor. I'm welcome this actress into the DW fandom and will write for her because this is for all the Doctors, of whom she now is. Welcome 13.**

 **Also, because 13 is a woman, there will, some day in the future, be chapters where Elizabeth will be faced with that fact and we'll explore what she feels as the chapters come. Elizabeth will eventually explore her sexuality. I am writing her as pansexual. It hasn't been completely obvious yet that she is pansexual, because it's not always on her mind and it's been sort of suppressed since she was younger and it will be more and more explored as the story continues to be written. Again, I thank everyone reading and I hope you all continue to enjoy DW, Elizabeth as she is, and my story. If not, I'm sorry.**

Chapter 19- Interlude in Pompeii (A Celebratory Chapter for the 13th Doctor)

I was dreaming, and no matter how realistic this dream seemed, there was this distinct dream feeling. Now, most of my dreams throughout my life have felt realistic, leaving me wondering where my head goes when I sleep. This time was no different and I started feeling anxious for reasons unknown to me.

I was in a forest and I got a small flashback to when I was with 12 and Clara in Sherwood. It was very green and very empty, devoid of noises and people. Except there was a small, round, wood table in between some trees with two chairs. Instinctively, I chose to sit in one of the chairs and I felt the need to wait. The feelings that overcame me as soon as I sat down was almost overwhelming. I was anxious, excited, almost scared, and surprisingly joyful. It was an odd mixture of emotions to be feeling all at once, and yet oddly fitting. After a few minutes of waiting, for what I didn't know, I heard what sounded like leaves crumpling under the weight of someone walking my way.

Anticipation grew as I wondered who I was about to face. I wanted to spin around and spoil the surprise but uncertainty held me back and I waited. I heard them stop right behind me and, for some reason, I held my breath, waiting for what they would do. A hand was placed on top of my head and it sat there for a few seconds as if whomever it was, was unsure of what to do next. A shaky breath was let out, whether it was from me or whomever it was behind me, I wasn't sure. The hand was taken off me and I glanced to the side to see a figure in dark clothes pass by to go sit in the chair opposite me.

When they sat down, I noticed that the outfit they were wearing reminded me a little of 12 with the hooded jacket, except the hood was up and I couldn't see their face. Their clothes were baggy, so I couldn't tell if this person was male or female, alien or human. I squinted, trying to analyze them and I could feel them studying me just as intensely. Suddenly, their hands lifted up and they took their hood down to reveal a young, blonde woman. She had a small smile and her eyes showed just how unsure she was feeling. My first thought was _oh heck, she's gorgeous._ To help ease the tense atmosphere between us, I smiled back at her, giving a slight wave. _Do I know her?_

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth," I started, watching as her shoulders relaxed and her smile grew. "Do you know why we're in a forest?" I asked.

She was grinning now, adoration clear on her face and I had to fight the impulse to look behind me because I just could not fathom why she would stare at me like that. "Hello," she said.

She hadn't answered my question, and as I was about to ask again, she shifted so that she was leaning forward with clasped hands on the table, head tilted as she continued to stare at me, intensity changing from adoration to curiosity. Unknown to me, I had leaned forward as well with my hands placed in front of me, practically mesmerized by this strange woman. She stopped smiling and her eyebrows furrowed, mouth tilting downward a little.

"Will you still love me?" She asked, sadness lacing her tone. "Will you stay?" A slight pause, "Please."

I didn't know how to respond and I started to feel dizzy. Her words echoed in my mind a mile a minute and it was as if I were a robot experiencing a malfunction. "Wha-"

She placed her hands over mine, warm and soft, comforting. "It's okay, you don't have to answer now, you still have _so_ much time."

The forest was spinning, a weird pain on the back of my head started tingling, and I removed one of my hands to start feeling my head. There was a bump and as my hand passed over it the pain increased and I winced. "I don't understand, what's going on?"

Darkness started clouding my vision. A part of me knew I was waking up, and yet I didn't want to because I knew this woman needed me. The last thing I saw was her breathtaking smile. "I love you, see you soon," she beamed.

And everything went dark.

* * *

Groaning as I woke up, I felt a pair of arms around me and I realized I was lying down, head pressed to someone's chest as they sat on the ground holding me. A strong smell of coffee,copper, and beach water filled my nostrils and I was almost tempted to go back to sleep. I shifted so that I was turned even more into whoever was holding me, enjoying how warm they were, how nice they smelled, and how oddly comfortable I was. Unfortunately, the small pain in the back of my head that was throbbing ever so slightly, mixed with the relieved laughing coming from my literal body pillow, made me decide against going back to sleep. I started to sit up and the arms that were holding me, gently helped me so that I was sitting face to face with a smiling tenth Doctor. His face brought on a rush of memories of the day, from arriving in Pompeii, to finding Caecilius's Villa, to the feeling of getting hit on the back of the head by falling brick. Wincing as I rubbed the back of my head in real time, I asked him what happened.

"There was another earthquake as we arrived here for Caecilius. We we're trying to help steady their furniture when a brick came loose and fell, hitting you in the noggin and knocking you unconscious," he explained, poking my forehead. "You were out for almost five minutes, breathing of course, but out like a light. It terrified me. I thought you had a concussion."

His worried tone and the clear concern showing on his face touched me. "Well, assuming I don't have a concussion, I'm surprised that I don't by now. You won't believe how many times I've been hit on the head since I got here, and since I've been little, _and_ that there hasn't been any lasting damage," I joked and he laughed.

"Yeah, you don't have a concussion. You'll have a nasty headache, but we can take care of that when we get home," he mused, ruffling lightly the hair on the front of my head.

 _Home. It's home now._ As I was thinking happily that the Doctor was talking about us going to the Tardis and calling it our _home,_ the image of the smiling blonde woman popped into mind. My expression probably matched what I was feeling, _as it usually does_ , as the Doctor helped me up. Even though I knew she was a part of dream that was conjured up in my unconscious mind, a part of me was convinced that she more than just a hallucination. I was both worried about her and the future, only ever getting more questions than answers in this universe.

The Doctor must have noticed how perplexed I was as he helped me stand. "Are you okay?"

I paused, pursing my lips. _Am I okay?_ I closed my eyes for a second before opening them to grin at the Doctor. "I don't know, but I think I will be."


	20. Chapter 20-Fires of Pompeii Pt2

Chapter 20- Oracles, Fires, and Romans, Oh My! (Fires of Pompeii pt. 2)

Turning our attentions back to the matter at hand, a concerned looking Metalla stepped toward me with a goblet filled with water. "You poor dear. I do hope you're alright, especially after you and your companions helped some of our treasures from falling."

I gratefully took the goblet, giving Metalla a small smile and a thank you before taking a sip. "Speaking of thankfulness," Caecilius started, "I must thank you all for your kindness and while I'm glad this lady is in better shape now, I must ask you to leave. I'm afraid business is closed for today because I am expecting company."

The Doctor stepped forward, taking Caecilius's hand in his and gave a light handshake. "But that's us, we're company," he said and added a quick "hello" after while moving on as fast he as could to get even more inside of Caecilius's villa to find the Tardis. He is just as anxious as I am to leave Pompeii. Donna and I followed after him, along with a baffled Caecilius.

"Wha- But who are you?" Caecilius asked us as he quickly tried to stop us from walking any further into his villa. He was mostly in front of the Doctor and Donna, with me on Donna's right side casually drinking the water Metalla gave me as I observed my surroundings. I saw Metalla had made her way back to stand by her and Caecilius's, son Quintus, who was drinking from a goblet as well. When Quintus caught me staring his direction, I raised my goblet a little in a mock toast. His eyes widened a tiny bit, before he turned his gaze away to take another drink from his goblet. _He's younger than me and already drinking alcohol. Teenage rebellion and angst at its finest, maybe._

"I am," the Doctor started, hesitating before what I imagined as a lightbulb going off in his head gave him an idea. _Dork_. "Spartacus."

I saw Donna catch onto the joke and quickly added that she was also Spartacus. I didn't want to join in on that joke, loving the joke that is supposed to come from them choosing the name, and swiftly decided on a name before Caecilius turned his perplexed expression to me. "You may call me Diana," I told him.

Caecilius nodded as if my answer made complete sense to him and turned his attention back to the Doctor and Donna. "Mr. and Mrs. Spartacus, then?" He asked, gesturing to the two of them and I snorted at their reactions. Donna scrunched up her nose and both she and the Doctor denied it instantly, the Doctor getting a bit more heated over it than I thought he had done in the show. An abrupt "Absolutely not," came from the Doctor at the same time Donna announced that they weren't together.

Caecilius nodded his head again, lightly tapping the side of it in a "silly me" motion. "No of course! I should have realized, you're siblings- brother and sister! Yes, you look very much alike."

The Doctor and Donna shared looks of disbelief and gave him a simultaneous "Really?" before shooting me equally irritated looks my way when I started laughing at their reactions. They really looked like siblings when they reacted so similarly like that, almost like twins.

My laughing was cut short when Caecilius reached down to take one of my hands in his and patted it. "My apologies, Lady Diana, I should have realized it when from the way he reacted when you got injured. You and Spartacus are married then?"

I raised my eyebrows and gave a pleased look to Donna when Caecilius had called me "Lady," but my focus snapped back to him at the "married" part. However, before I could protest, the Doctor answered him. "Yes, well, apology accepted."

I shot him an incredulous look as Caecilius moved away from me again and he just shrugged. Caecilius started talking with the Doctor about him still being closed for business. I chugged the rest of the water, wanting to be rid of the goblet and set it on a nearby table. Donna joined my side, a huge smile on her face as the light in her eyes danced in amusement. I scowled at her and she just shook her head, still smiling.

"How's your head, _Mrs. Spartacus_?" she teased and I poked her hard on the arm as we slowly made our way back to where everyone else was just so that we could hear what was being said. Caecilius was introducing Metalla.

"Oh hush you, and my head is fine. There's a slight throbbing, but it's not as bad as it could've been," I replied, rolling my eyes when Donna gave my back a few pats, cooing at me.

"If you say something else-" I started and Donna interrupted, a wicked gleam in her eyes. _No stopping someone who thinks they're on a roll_.

"Your _spouse_ was so worried," she finished. I bit the inside of my cheek to fight the grin that was trying to worm its way onto my face.

I poked her again. "Come on you hilarious ginger, the Doctor's made his way to standing by the Tardis. Let's see if he's got it," I said, leading the way to standing next to the Doctor and Caecilius. We made it in time to hear the Doctor tell Caecilius "I'm sure it's fine, but I might have to take it off your hands for a proper inspection."

Donna heard this, shot me an apologetic glance, and spoke up. "Well, uh, brother dear, while we're here, wouldn't you recommend Caecilius and his family to taking a holiday?"

The Doctor looked at Donna in confusion for a split second before it faded in understanding and he frowned. "No, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid _I don't know what you mean_ ," he replied, emphasizing the last part with an edge that screamed "don't say anything else," but I don't think Donna was going to try and listen this time.

"Donna-" I started, but she cut me off, staring intensely at the Doctor.

"Oh, this lovely family- mother and father and son. Don't you think they should get out of town," she continued.

Both the Doctor and I sighed while Caecilius wondered aloud why he should leave. The Doctor rubbed at his eyes and Donna turned her intense gaze toward Caecilius. "Well, the volcano for starters," she tried to explain to him. Caecilius squinted at her. "The what-ano?"

Donna's intense expression wavered. "The great big volcano right on your doorstep."

Caecilius opened his mouth, probably to ask another question, but the Doctor cut him off as he grabbed one of my hands and used his other hand to steer Donna as he led us past Caecilius and Metalla to their god's shrine."Oh, Spartacus, for shame! We haven't even greeted the household gods yet," he mentioned loudly for Caecilius's sake, and as a cover. When we reached the shrine, having made sure the curtains around us gave us a bit of privacy to talk, all three of us kneeled down, the Doctor in the middle. "They don't know what it is," he said to a confused Donna.

"What? What do you mean?"

"The word volcano hasn't even been invented yet Donna," I tried explaining, mimicking the Doctor's actions from the show, sprinkling water from the small bowl and flicking it around the shrine before the Doctor got a chance to. "As of right now, Vesuvius is just a mountain. The word volcano won't be a thing until the top of the mountain blows off."

Donna's expression darkened. "Oh great, they're going to learn a new word as they die."

"Donna, please," I interjected before the Doctor could tell her to stop it.

"But-"

"No, I know, it's not okay, it really isn't," I paused, grabbing both of her hands. "But please understand, not everything is going to work out how we think it should. Life isn't always full of gumdrops and roses. Things get hard, times get very tough, and yes sometimes people die and we just have to bear with it and move on as best we can because if we allow the tragedies that come with living to hold us back then we will never truly live. Yes, this event in history is awful, but we can not fix every wrong and we can't always save everyone. Okay?" I didn't realize it, but by the time I had finished saying all that to Donna, my eyes had started stinging from how emotional I was letting myself get and it appeared that Donna felt it too because her voice broke just a bit when she whispered "I hate it."

I squeezed her hands and she smiled a little, turning to look back in the direction of Caecilius and his family. "I'm, um, I'm going to go ask Caecilius to tell me about some of his best memories of living in Pompeii," she decided, standing up off the ground. Grinning, I told her that it was a wonderful idea and watched as she walked off before turning my attention to the other person present in my company. The Doctor was wearing an unreadable expression, but just as I was going to ask what was on his mind, he cleared his throat and turned away a bit to scratch at his face.

"That was," he started, looking back at me after a moment. "That was good."

"Why thank you," I beamed. After just smiling at each other for a few seconds, I suddenly remembered what he had agreed to earlier. "By the way, we're married?" I questioned, eyebrows raised.

His eyes widened and I swear that his face got a couple shades redder as he tried to stutter out a reply. "Well, I , uh-"

"You know, I don't even remember the ceremony," I joked and he let out a sort of nervous laugh.

"It was just the easiest answer to give him before he could start trying to put together pieces of our lives that don't exist just from assumptions," he confessed and I gave a small "mm-hmm" to further tease him just as a man came into Caecilius's villa to announce Lucius's arrival.

The Doctor and I left the shrine to go stand next to Donna and watch the exchange between Caecilius and his new guest. _Ugh, Lucius_. Said guest had a robe draped over his right arm as he stood pompously before Caecilius who was doing his best to be a gracious host.

"The birds are flying north, and the wind is in the west," Lucius announced as if this were one of the most profound things he could have told us. Caecilius bit into the bait and tried to appear as though he knew what Lucius was saying. "Right, absolutely. That's good is it?" he asked him, but Lucius just continued on.

"Only the grain of wheat knows where it will grow," he said.

Caecilius nodded and motioned to his wife to walk forward and greet Lucius. "There now, Metalla, have you ever heard such wisdom?" Metall, who appeared as equally fascinated as he husband walked to the other side of Lucius as she admitted "Never. It's an honor."

Lucius had turned his head a little and noticed the Doctor, Donna, and I standing a little ways away, just watching everything. Caecilius noticed where Lucius had glanced and tried to appease Lucius by saying "Pardon me, sir, I have guests," gesturing toward us as he stood closer to Lucius. "This is Spartacus, the lady Diana, and uh, Spartacus." Caecilius smiled a bit as the three of us waved at Lucius but he bopped his forehead like he had done earlier."Oh! But the Lady Diana and Spartacus the first are married. The two Spartacus's are just siblings," he continued as if this bit of information was important enough that Lucius should know. I bit my lip to keep from having any type of huge reaction as the two hooligans beside me loved Caecilius's revelation to Lucius- Donna snorting pretty loudly and the Doctor straightening his posture considerably, puffing out his chest just slightly. _They're such children_.

Lucius, of course, couldn't care less. "A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind."

The Doctor, seemingly more affronted here than he had been onscreen, stepped forward a little to have his small word-play showdown with Lucius. "But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. _Challenge accepted_. "Ah, what is the dark other than an omen of the sun?"

"I concede that every sun must set," the Doctor paused to let Lucius have a false moment of winning when Lucius let out a snarky "Ha!" but the Doctor continued, smirking as he did so. "And yet the son of the father must also rise," he added, motioning a bit to Quintus.

Frowning, Lucius backed down. "Damn. Very clever sir, a man of learning," he observed of the Doctor who had stepped back to us wearing a pleased expression, but made it look bashful to Lucius. "Oh yes, but don't mind me. Don't want to disturb the status quo."

I stifled a laugh at his response, earning a quick grin from him and an amused "hush" from Donna. Caecilius, still a bit shocked from the show of knowledge between the Doctor and Lucius, tried to remain on Lucius's good side by giving the excuse of "he's Celtic," as if it would explain everything about the Doctor.

Grabbing my hand and Donna's, the Doctor started leading us back toward the Tardis. "We'll be off in a minute."

"I think we should stay," Donna protested as we walked. Behind us I could hear Caecilius bringing Lucius to show the marble he had made for Lucius.

"We can't stay," the Doctor stated.

Donna pursed her lips. "It shouldn't hurt to stay just a little while longer."

While the Doctor was about to argue with her, he had looked over his shoulder, just in time to see what Caecilius was showing to Lucius. In Caecilius's hands was a stone circuit. The Doctor, now very curious, let go of Donna's hand, who was happy to see that the Doctor's interest had been piqued. He hadn't let go of mine though, but I didn't really mind, and we slowly made our way to stand closer to Caecilius and Lucius. "Oh now that's different," the Doctor gestured to the circuit. "Who designed it?"

Caecilius signaled to Lucius. "My Lord Lucius was very specific."

I frowned at the circuit, knowing what it was meant for. The Doctor seemed to catch onto the bad vibes coming from the circuit that was not supposed to exist in ancient Rome. "Where'd you get the pattern?"

Lucius, not one to be very specific, answered "On the rain, and mist, and wind."

Donna pointed out the obvious unspoken truth, that it looked like a circuit. "Made of stone," the Doctor commented, looking to me for confirmation and when I nodded at him, he looked back at the stone circuit, still interested, but there was also a little distaste.

Crossing her arms, Donna gave Lucius a skeptical look. "You mean you just dreamt that up?"

"That is my job, as city Augur," he sneered.

"What's that then, like the mayor?" she asked him with a bit of sass thrown into her tone. The Doctor, not wanting to start any big trouble or offense, stepped forward.

"Oh, ah, you must excuse my sister, she's lived most of her life in," he paused for a split second to think. "Barcelona."

Lucius looked suspicious of that answer, but didn't say anything as the Doctor pulled Donna aside to explain what an Augur is. I let go of his hand to walk a little closer to the entrance I knew Evelina, Caecilius and Metalla's daughter, would appear in any second now. As if on cue, just as I was closer to the entryway and the Tardis than I was to Caecilius and company on the other side of the room, a very pale young woman stepped out of the shadows and rested her hands on the walls next to her as she stared at us.

"They're laughing at us," she claimed, nodding her head in the direction of the Doctor and Donna. "Those two, they use words like tricksters. They're mocking us."

I noticed that she didn't include me in her accusation and for some reason, it didn't sit well with me. The Doctor raised his hands a little, frowning a little in my direction having only now noticed that I was inching my way closer to Evelina, before turning back to her. "No, I meant no offence."

Metalla swiftly joined Evelina's side, seemingly a little embarrassed at what Evelina said, but still happy to see her daughter. She looked back toward Lucius, as if he'd be offended by Evelina's presence. "I'm sorry. My daughter's been consuming the vapors."

I was now standing just as close to Evelina as Metalla was, on her other side and taking in her sickly appearance. It tugged on my heartstrings to see her look so haggard with dark bags under her sunken in eyes and her skin almost as pale as paper. _You poor poor girl_. I wasn't the only completely concerned with Evelina because as Quintus took in his sister's poor health, he turned his anger about it onto his mother.

"By the Gods, Mother! What have you been doing to her?" he exclaimed, clear disgust and worry lacing his words. Caecilius stepped forward to defend his wife. "Not now, Quintus."

"But she's sick! Just look at her!" he protested. However, while Quintus remained concerned, Lucius remained ever the suspicious and jealous type, commenting how he must have a rival in Evelina.

Metalla smiled proudly and rested a hand on Evelina's shoulder. "Oh, she's been promised to the Sybilline sisterhood. They say she has remarkable visions!" she boasted.

I stared at Evelina as she watched the Doctor and Donna and a part of me wondered why she had paid me no attention as of yet. Lucius made a sexist remark regarding women and "true perception," riling up Donna.

"I'll tell you where the wind's blowing right now mate," she challenged and the room around us shook. It continued shaking as Lucius threatened Donna, but Doctor followed my lead and focused his attention on Evelina.

"Consuming the vapors, you say?" he asked, approaching her almost as slow as I had done. She watched him wearily.

"They gave me strength," she said, voice low from a clear lack thereof said strength.

The Doctor frowned. "Doesn't look like that to me."

Evelina squinted, tilting her head to the side. "Is that your opinion," she paused as she searched for the words. "As a doctor?"

The Doctor stopped walking forward, stumped, and even Donna had appeared shocked as she made her way to stand by him. "I beg your pardon?"

"Doctor, that's your name," Evelina confirmed. I usually loved this scene, but for some reason I could tell that every sentence drained Evelina and I just wanted to tell her to stop, but I wasn't sure just how important this scene was to make myself say anything.

"How'd you know that?" The Doctor asked her, bewildered and full attention captured. However Evelina then focused her foresight on Donna.

"And you," she pointed at Donna. "You call yourself noble."

Metall must have thought that Evelina said this as an insult, but the Doctor told her to let Evelina continue. "You both come from so far away," she added.

Lucius, not wanting Evelina to take the attention off him, taunted her, saying "A female soothsayer is inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries."

The Doctor waved him off. "Oh, not this time Lucius. I believe you've been out-sooth said."

Not one to let himself be beat, Lucius scoffed. "Is that so, man from Gallifrey?"

This caught the Doctor's attention instantly, his head whipping around to face Lucius, startled. "What?"

Lucius smirked and continued. "Strangest of images. Your home is lost in fire, is it not?"

At the same time Donna asked the Doctor what was going on, I told Lucius to stop it. But he wasn't going to listen to me and he went to reveal that he knew Donna was from London. Now both fortune tellers in the room had my friends spooked and a small protective anger in me bubbled up.

"This is the gift of Pompeii," Lucius bragged and I glared at him. "Every single oracle tells the truth."

Donna, still reeling, mumbled "But that's impossible," and before Lucius could say anything else to my friends, I said in a firmer voice, "That's enough Lucius! Leave them alone."

Before he could continue, I raised my hand to stop him. "I know 'she's' back," I started, using my fingers to air quote when I said she. "And I know Donna has something on her back."

Lucius's mouth gaped open for a bit, unsure of how to respond. I quickly turned to Donna, reassuring to her that I'd explain the thing on her back later so that she stopped panicking. I was about to tell Evelina that she didn't have to worry about trying to one-up Lucius, but he stopped me by saying "I would try and read your fortune, _Lady Diana_ , if that is even your real name. But everything about you is blocked by the strangest blue light. Tell me, why is that?" he asked with a slightly angry tone.

While the Doctor said "Hey leave her alone," I blinked a couple times at his question, unsure of what this new information meant. _He can't read me?_ A sly grin slowly made it's way to my face. _Ha! Loser can't even read me._ I was too busy having an internal victory dance, that I didn't notice Evelina sneak up behind me and whisper in the strangest voice unlike her own. " **Please help me, Little Star.** "

I whirled around just in time to stop her from falling completely to the floor from fainting after having talked to me. The room had stopped shaking.

 _Who the heck is Little Star?_


	21. Chapter 21- Goodbye Pompeii

Chapter 21- Goodbye Pompeii

I have a lot of regrets, some small and some large. This regret may be on the tiny side, but as a slight breeze made its way under the golden tinted skirt of the Roman style dress I was now wearing, I grit my teeth to keep from complaining. Once Evelina had woken up, she was able to convince her mother that Donna and I needed to "blend in" more because our clothes left too little to the imagination, apparently, and a loose fitting dress didn't. But, as I was trying to appease Metalla and Evelina, and Donna hurriedly agreeing without giving me an opportunity to say I'd rather not, we were now dressed in appropriate Roman attire. Another part of my regret, not jumping at the chance to help the Doctor go search for Lucius. He had come back to check on Evelina and to see if either Donna or I had wanted to go along with his plan to confront Lucius.

Unfortunately, he had come in the exact moment Donna was jumping excitedly at the chance to dress up. Donna saw him and immediately told him that whatever he had in mind, it could wait or he could do it without us because she and I were "in need of much more girl bonding time". I couldn't tell her about the spa at planet Midnight, but I tried to convey on my face to the Doctor to "get me out of there," and I was either just really bad at it, or he was a tiny bit more afraid of Donna's wrath because he just shrugged, said okay, and left. Dramatical betrayal sat in my mind, along my plans of vengeance stirring ever since the marriage stunt he pulled. I was like a cat waiting to pounce on its prey- a cold cat in a really nice dress that I was too miffed to appreciate.

Donna twirled again in her purple dress that really did look wonderful on her and I went to go sit on the right side of Evelina who was laughing at Donna's antics.

"You're not supposed to laugh," Donna mock complained. "Thanks for that. What do you think?" She turned at struck a pose. "The goddess Venus?"

Evalina laughed again. "Oh that's sacrilege."

"Oh I don't know, they're both natural works of art," I mused, grinning at the two of them. Donna threw her head back laughing before waving her hand at me. "Oh stop it, you. My head will get as big as the Doctor's." She turned her attention to Evelina. "Good to see you laughing and enjoying yourself though."

She made her way to sit on the other side of Evelina and I quickly sobered up, knowing things were about to get serious. "What do you do in old Pompeii then- girls your age? You got mates? Do you go hanging 'round the shops? T.K. Maximus?" Donna asked her and Evelina smiled wistfully, shaking her head.

"I'm promised to the sisterhood for the rest of my life."

Donna frowned. "You get any choice in that?"

Evelina shook her head again. "It's not my choice. I have the gift of sight, the sisters chose for me."

"Then," Donna paused and I gave her a warning look, which she pointedly ignored. "What can you see happening tomorrow?"

Evelina pursed her lips. "Is tomorrow special?"

"You tell me. What do you see?" Donna asked her and Evelina frowned but closed her eyes, brows furrowing as she concentrated.

"The sun will rise. The sun will set. Nothing special at all," Evelina stated and opened her eyes.

"Look, don't tell the Doctor I said anything 'cause he'll kill me, but I've got a prophecy too. Eli- er, Diana can back me up," she gave me a pleading look and I found myself agreeing. Evelina gave us both a scandalized look and covered her eyes with both hands. Something about that gesture nagged at the back of my mind, but I couldn't recall why. "Evelina, I'm sorry, but you have to hear me out."

Donna shared a concerned look with me before continuing. "Evelina, can you hear me? Please listen."

Evelina shook her head, backing away a little, eyes still covered. "There is only one prophecy."

"But everything I'm about to say is true," Donna stressed. "I swear, just listen to me. Tomorrow the mountain is going to explode. The air is going to fill with rock and ash- tons and tons of it- and this whole town is gonna get buried."

"That's not true!" Evelina bit out. I studied what I could see of her terrified face, her hands, and tried to concentrate on what I couldn't remember. There's eyes on her hands. _Her hands- Oh my God_! I quickly snatched both hands off of her face and held them down while she struggled urging Donna to help me.

"What? Why?" Donna questioned, albeit still helping me hold down the arms of the struggling and crying Evelina.

"When her hands are over her eyes, she can be in contact with the sisterhood. That's why she has eyes on her hands- the sisterhood could hear everything being said," I quickly explained.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"As of right now, yes!" I yelled so that Donna could hear me over Evelina's wailing.

"You're both wrong! False prophecy is horrible and you're just wrong!" she cried. As soon as she said that, loud thunderous sounds could be heard nearby. The three of us stilled.

"What is that?" Donna asked me, paler than usual. "More earthquakes?"

"Nope, worse," I responded, dropping Evelina's arms to get up. "Come on, the Doctor should be back now."

The loud noises continued to get louder and the three of us followed the shouts that came from the other room. Metallas, Caecilius, and their servant Rhombus stood staring around the room in equal, but also different, amounts of shock and horror. The Doctor ran in yelling for everyone to get out, Quintus right behind him. Donna gripped my hand, arm shaking a bit. "Doctor, what is it?" she shouted.

Suddenly, the grille over the hypocaust blew off and giant cracks started forming on the ground around it. The Doctor yelled at everyone to leave again but a piercing growl silenced him and everyone turned their attention to the huge rock and magma monster forming out of the ground, steam rolling off its hideous figure. Evelina stepped further behind Donna and I, muttering about the Gods.

"Oh, lava Godzilla is not pretty," I muttered while staring transfixed at the creature.

"Water! We need water!" the Doctor yelled, snapping everyone back to reality. "Quintus, all of you, get water! Donna, Elizabeth!"

Donna and Quintus rushed away to get water and I saw Rhombus make his way to stupidly embrace the evil creature from Hell. "Blessed are we to see - oof!" I rushed and tackled him mid sentence, barely missing the fireball that came from the mouth of the creature.

"Elizabeth!" the Doctor shouted. He raced to stand where Rhombus had been, hands up, trying to get the creature's attention away from Rhombus and me, and everyone else, onto him for a distraction. "Talk to me, that's all I want! Talk to me! Tell me who you are! Don't hurt these people!"

As the Doctor distracted the magma spawn, I got off of Rhombus who sat dazed. "It tried to kill me," he whimpered.

"Of course it did! What did you expect, a warm hug?" I retorted sarcastically. "That thing is not a God. Now sit, stay, and behave," I ordered the sad man before turning to go help Donna and Quintus get water. As I turned a corner, I felt hands grip at both of my arms and legs, a bag covered my head, and I felt myself get lifted as I tried to kick, elbow, and scream. This was not supposed to be happening because if I was right, the people taking me were a part of the sisterhood and they were supposed to take Donna. So, since no one seemed to hear my screaming, or see me struggle, that means that the teamwork they used to kidnap me was very successful.

* * *

The bag that was over my head had only been removed once I found myself tied down on what I knew to be a stone table meant for sacrifices. I hope the expression I had on when it was removed fully conveyed how thoroughly annoyed I was. The girl who had removed the bag scowled at me and I scowled back. She held a dagger over me to hover and I scoffed at it.

"What, seriously? You're using me as a sacrifice? For what? All I did was sever the connection!" I rambled on, getting louder with each word. The woman next to me sneered.

"The false prophet will surrender both her blood and her breath," she hissed.

I rolled my eyes, struggling against the ropes holding me down. "Like hell! I refuse to be the Daphne of this Scooby gang!"

"You will be silent," she stated.

"Oh! Did you want silence? In that case, maybe I'll start singing 'Bohemian Rhapsody' as loud as I can until your ears bleed!"

I opened my mouth to start, but the woman moved faster than anyone I have ever seen to gag me. I didn't know what she put in my mouth, but a list of diseases sounded off in my head and I had to resist the urge to vomit. "I, Spurrina, will have this prattling cease, forever," the woman announced, again raising the dagger over me and I closed my eyes.

"Try to do that, and you'll really wish you hadn't," a loud voice called out. I opened my eyes and looked to the side to see both the Doctor and Donna approaching us slowly from the temple entrance. Donna was holding a stick she must have found on their way over here, looking angry but cautious. The Doctor, however, looked more furious than I had ever seen him, and I was reminded of an expression eleven had worn when I had tried to help Merry in the Temple of Akhaten.

Spurrina glared at them. "No man is allowed to enter the temple of Sybil."

"That's alright, it's just us girls," Donna said, nudging the Doctor with her shoulder and he walked more toward us, hands in his pockets. He was still frowning and the contrast between this reality, and the seemingly light-heartedness I remembered he had in the episode when rescuing Donna, confused me. His eyes were cold and tension rolled off him in waves.

"You know, I met the Sybil once," he started, staring down the woman next to me. "Hell of a woman. Blimey, she could dance a tarantella." As he talked and walked I could see him relax more and more the closer he got to me. "Truth be told, I think she had a bit of a thing for me. I said it would never work and she said 'I know'. She would." He and Donna were now directly on the other side of the stone table I was on and Donna quickly reached out to snatch the gag out of my mouth. I shot her a grateful smile, glad to be rid of the disgusting thing.

The Doctor looked down at me, irritation lighting his face, but there was also a hint of relief. "Care to explain why you let yourself get kidnapped?" he asked in a mock scolding tone.

I attempted to shrug, my movement a bit restricted due to my rope restraints. "I didn't volunteer if that's what you're implying. Besides, this is basically me getting a front row ticket to all the fun!" My attempted enthusiasm broke his angry facade even more than it already was breaking, because by the time he was bringing out his sonic screwdriver to break the bindings, his eyes were lighter than they had been when he entered the temple. Gone was the worry and coldness and I was relieved to be by his side again, not realizing just how shaken I had been being a Roman hostage.

After helping me up, the Doctor took my face in his hands, examining every inch, and it was nice to feel so cared for. Once done, he made eye-contact with me, grinning, and I returned the gesture. "Are you really okay?" he asked.

I nodded and patted his cheek. "Yep. Thanks for getting here in the nick of time."

His eyes were full on twinkling now and I swear he had a galaxy in there- I could see stars. He helped me down, keeping one of my hands in his, and said "But of course! That's me for you, isn't it? Always being here just in time!"

I heard a sniffle beside us and I turned to see Donna clasping her hands under her head, having dropped her defensive stick, her eyes shining as she stared at us. Her words from earlier about him being happy just holding my hand came to mind and I felt my face heat up, although I wasn't sure why I was feeling embarrassed. Shaking my head, I turned my attention to the original task at hand- confronting the sisterhood. Spurrina gaped openly at us, only finding her words as our attentions came back to her.

"What magic possesses you?" she hissed.

"Not magic, just science," the Doctor responded nonchalantly. He started walking toward her with me right beside him and Donna following. "Now, let me tell you something about the Sibyl. She'd be ashamed of you! You who turns her words sour. Is that how things are run now? On the blade of a knife?" Venom laced his last question because of his obvious distaste for weapons and violence.

Spurrina's grip on her knife tightened as she glowered at us. "Yes, a blade that now welcomes-"

"Let me see this man," a calm voice called out, interrupting Spurrina's threats. I recognized the voice as the one belonging to the high priestess of the sisterhood. Spurrina sputtered, turning to the veil that covered the high priestess i disbelief. "The stranger would defile us."

The high priestess asked once more to see the Doctor and this time no one questioned her. I was about to follow the Doctor to speak with the high priestess with him, when he stopped us, pulling me slightly aside. "Let me handle this one. You've done so much already."

I snorted. "Yeah, I'm so awesome- I got myself taken without meaning to," I said sarcastically.

"You know that's not what I mean. Besides I think you should talk with Donna while I ask my questions. She feels guilty about you getting kidnapped."

I sighed, but smiled at him, giving him a small shove in the direction of the high priestess. "Alright big boy, I'll talk to her. But try and be speedy with your investigation, alright _Holmes_ ," I teased and he grinned.

"Bet on it, _Watson_ ," he teased back before walking off.

Facing Donna, who appeared confused as to why we were staying behind, I crossed my arms and made my way to stand next to her.

"Why'd he stop us? Afraid we'd get straight to the point before he dawdles on and on?" she joked.

I smirked at the joke, but looked at her with a serious expression. "Stop that."

Her smile dropped. "Stop what?"

"As someone who makes jokes when they're upset or feeling overall uncomfortable, I know what you're doing. So stop it and stop blaming yourself."

She looked down and her shoulders slumped. "It's just- it was supposed to be me, wasn't it? They wasted to get rid of the 'false prophet' and I was the only one cornering Evelina about Vesuvius."

I started rubbing at her back, not liking how defeated she appeared. It was a stark contrast to the witty, strong-willed woman I was used to. "Stop blaming yourself Donna. I'm honestly glad it was me. Granted it was unexpected and I was just the tiniest bit scared, I wouldn't have it any other way. I will always take the chance to save my friends in a heartbeat, even taking their place in dangerous situations. So take that guilt and toss it aside, okay? Or if you need to blame someone, blame me."

She scoffed. "Like hell."

I laughed and her face softened. "Then that settles it, no blame, right?" She smiled and agreed.

"Tell me your name!" The Doctor's voice shouted out, startling us and bringing our attentions back toward him and the high priestess. Gripping each other's arms, we made our way next to the Doctor, slow chanting of "Pyrovile" following behind us and all around. Once Donna saw the high priestess, whose body was almost completely covered in dark stone, and her grip on my arm tightened. "Oh my God! Doctor what's happened to her?"

With his back facing us, the Doctor reached back and instantly I placed my hand in his, almost on instinct. My eyebrows furrowed as I wondered why I did that, but it seemed that was what he wanted because he didn't complain or let go, just adjusted his grip on my hand. While the Doctor answered Donna's questions, I noticed that the members of the sisterhood were moving slowly to start forming a circle around us. The Doctor jerked forward, bringing me with him and that's when I saw he had produced a small, yellow water pistol from his jacket and I remembered he was going to use this against the high priestess.

"I warn you! I'm armed! Donna, go get that grille open!" he shouted, using his head to gesture in the direction she needed to go.

"What? By myself? I'm not Superwoman!" she protested. Deciding to go help Donna, I gave the Doctor's hand a light squeeze before letting it go. He started reaching back again, looking back at me with eyes raised as if he just now realized I had been holding his hand and the emptiness was not welcome. I raised my hands in mock surrender, telling him I was going to help Donna with the grille. He nodded, turning back to raise the water pistol higher , aiming it at the face of the high priestess. Donna and I squatted by the grille, using our combined strength to move the grille of the hypocaust with ease so that the Doctor could finish his interrogation and we'd have an escape route. "We got it!" Donna shouted toward the Doctor and he yelled back for us to go down there. She looked at me in disbelief. "Is he serious?"

"Uh-huh. After you Spartacus."

Donna grumbled but made her way down into the steamy underground pathways. As I was about to follow her, the Doctor started shooting the water pistol and rushed my way. We both jumped down, the Doctor some extra time after me to close the grille over the hypocaust. Donna stepped closer to us, just now noticing the the water pistol as he shoved it back into his jacket.

"You fought her off with a water pistol? I bloody love you!" she exclaimed. I laughed at her response, not realizing I had said "me too" in between laughs. Donna let out a loud "Ha!" while the Doctor just froze stock still. My eyes widened when I realized what I had said and I covered my mouth.

A small "what" came from the Doctor and it was so quiet that I wouldn't have known he had said except for the fact that I was staring at him and saw his mouth move. I dropped my hands, deciding to feign innocence so that they stopped confusing the meaning of what I said. "Nothing, nevermind."

I started to walk away, just to get us going again, but the Doctor stopped me. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, it was nothing," I insisted, trying to maneuver myself away. "Is it me, or is it getting warmer in here? We should really get going." And without looking back I started walking in the way I was sure we were supposed to go to find the rest of the Pyrovile. I _totally didn't mean that in a weird way, but now it certainly seems like I did. I just hope he doesn't take it the wrong way. Oh! But what if I've also hurt his feelings?_ Deciding to be a little brave, I did what he had been doing earlier and reached my hand back as I walked, feeling relieved when his hand joined my mine and walked a little bit ahead to lead. O _kay, good. I didn't really know where I was going anyway._ I snuck a glance at Donna to see her practically glowing she was smiling so big. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes because I know she means well. After a few minutes of walking, a booming roar echoed around us, signalling that the Pyrovile had found us. It was time to run.

* * *

Once we found out the world was at stake, we ended up in the escape pod used by the Pyrovile to get here. The temperature was rising each second and I swore I had never sweat so much in my life. We were faced with the decision of being used to blow up Pompeii so that the Pyrovile wouldn't use the volcano's power to destroy the world. It killed me to see just how much the choice weighed on the Doctor's conscience. Neither of us wanted to condemn Pompeii but that's part of the greater good isn't it- making the hardest decisions for the best outcome, even if a whole city were to be destroyed. At least the rest of the world would be okay.

Both Donna and I told the Doctor that this just him making this decision and that he should not let himself carry this burden on his own. He tried to tell us that the force of the explosion would make it so that along with Pompeii, we wouldn't be able to survive it either. While I knew we would be fine, he still needed to know that we were okay with it.

"Never mind us, this isn't about us right now," Donna told him, placing her hands over his on the lever that, once pulled, would set off Vesuvius. I followed suit, placing my hands over hers.

"We're all in this together, High School Musical pun intended," I said, giving him a weak smile. Determination renewed, we all pushed down the lever. The ride in the escape pod made me question ever going on a roller coaster as thrill ride ever again. We were tossed every which way in the tiny ship, likely bruising ourselves up. When we landed, both the Doctor and Dona started laughing in relief that we weren't all dead. I would have joined in, except the reality of what we'd have to face once outside kept me from truly feeling any relief. They soon sobered up as soon as the screaming could be heard on the inside of the pod.

Donna got out first and noticed a child that was by himself, she went to help him but was shoved out of the way by his hysterical mother. Ash and rock was falling everywhere and the sky was darker than I'd ever seen it. The screaming was loud and it just beat relentlessly against my consciousness and my eardrums. It followed us as we ran back to Caecilius's villa to get to the Tardis. The cries and shouts that came from Caecilius and his family scarred me so much that it was hard to think. I sort of just collapsed on the floor of the Tardis, sitting on the floor and just letting myself feel all the emotions that were going on around me and inside me. I couldn't get rid of the screaming from my mind and I didn't know I was crying until my vision started getting blurry. My head was pounding, my heart and eyes hurting, and I couldn't even really hear or focus on the yelling match going on between the Doctor and Donna on whether or not to go back and Caecilius. I started crying harder and just started repeating "save them," quietly until I decided to just yell it out. "Doctor just save them! Not everyone, just them! Please!"

I couldn't see him, but I knew he heard me, and save them he did- with open arms and a desperation to not have everyone die again driving him back to Pompeii to rescue Caecilius and his family. We were able to get them out of their crumbling villa and into safety on a nearby grassy hill. I didn't follow all of them out of the Tardis, though. No matter how happy I was that they were safe, it took only a minute or two to realize that seeing their happy family union was hurting me just as much as the screaming in Pompeii had. They almost died, but they still had each other. I could feel static crawl up my arms, blue light starting to shine all around me, but I didn't care. I felt wiped, emotionally and physically and there was no stopping the waves of family memories crashing around my thoughts. My high emotions bring on the hysteria and homesickness that I didn't even realize I had been putting off. How awful a child was I, to not once until now, wondered how my family was dealing with my disappearance? Why haven't I fought harder to get back to them? The grief that has decided to randomly punch me in the gut now was overwhelming and I just wanted to hide. I wanted to find a corner and sleep for a week- to just let myself wallow in my despair.

Once the blue light left my line of vision, I noticed that I was still in the Tardis console room, but instead of being alone, I ended up being greeted by an enthusiastic ninth Doctor. The familiarity of him hit me like a breath of fresh air, making the tenseness in my head fade just the slightest amount, but it was still hard to breathe. I could feel myself on the verge of the breakdown and I didn't want to cry in front of the Doctor again.

"Beth!" he beamed, standing from the seat he was at. "I am so glad you're here! Rose just went to sleep and I was thinking of what to do to pass the time while she rests. What do you say? We could go see- wait, why are you wearing a toga?" He was asking too many questions and I just wanted to go find my room.

I cleared my throat. "Actually Doctor, I'm quite tired myself. I need to go to my room too, if that's alright." I glanced at him to see his expression fall.

"I suppose you humans always need so much beauty sleep," he muttered and I snorted at his comment, despite the inner turmoil I was feeling.

"Tell you what, you let me know when you learn how to share all that excessive energy with someone, and maybe I'll sleep less and adventure more," I joked, walking up to him to poke him in the chest as I talked.

His reaction was instantaneous and he was grinning again, nodding to my suggestion. "You'll be the first to know."

I was about to walk away but hesitated. "Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I hug you?" I asked, holding my breath until he answered.

"'Course you can! ALways enjoy a good hug!" he said and opened his arms. My eyes started to sting and I dashed forward to hug him, knowing that I wanted to cry so bad, but used this as an excuse to bury my head in his shoulder. _So warm._

"Are you okay? You're shaking," I heard him ask, face laced with concern.

I decided to be honest. "No."

"Hmm. Want to talk about it?"

"Probably. Maybe. I don't know," I pulled away, wiping at a tear that had escaped. "But I really am tired."

I didn't want to look at him again, knowing that his concern would bring on the waterworks full blast, so I was surprised when I felt him pat me on my back.

"Okay, later then. Go rest up Beth," he said and I was so grateful that he wasn't questioning me, that I hugged him one more time before bounding off to my room, feeling slightly recovered.

 _Thank you, Doctor._

* * *

 ***Author's Note* There's really no excuse for long it took for me to get this chapter up. I feel awful about it but I am happy with how this turned out. I just had this huge block with writing these past few months, a big writer's block. A lot had happened and it felt like I was forcing myself to write every time I tried to get back to finishing this episode. Luckily, I got my groove back. I wrote the rest of this chapter on paper before tying it up , just as I had done with the beginning of this story and it made it fun to write again. Thank you so much for waiting so long and thank you to everyone still reading!**

 **Good News- next episode, due to majority vote, is "The Empty Child"! WOOP!**

 **Thanks again guys!**


	22. Chapter 22- IMPORTANT NOTE!

Extremely Important Note

As you've probably noticed, after or before reading this update that I have decided to remove "The Empty Child." I have many reasons for getting rid of it, the main ones being I am having a difficult time getting the grove of writing that particular adventure, I keep getting ridiculous amounts of writer's block, and I feel like I'm just writing this adventure too early for the timeline I envisioned for Elizabeth and Doc. I have also been super busy with school and work as of late, and completely obsessing over 13.

I will not abandon writing this episode arc with 9, Rose, and Jack- it will just have to be an episode to write later on, once I feel like it's the right time. I will write these episodes 9 because they're a part of my list of favorite adventures. But for my sanity, and for hopefully continuing this story in a way that makes me comfortable and confident with how it's going, "The Empty Child/ The Doctor Dances" will be put on hold.

That being said, as I have written before, I do not want to abandon Elizabeth because I have a story I want to write and I love Doctor Who with all my heart, so please don't think I have forgotten. I think about this story with guilt constantly.

I am also very, very excited to write future episodes with 13 because, not gonna lie, I am high key in love. X) No, but really, 13 is a wonderful Doctor and I feel like it's going to so much fun writing her and Elizabeth. Now, whether or not anymore of 13 will be in this book or not, is yet to be determined.

Please continue to have patience with me and my writing. All the reviews, the favorites, and the follows mean the world to me. I will write more.

P.S. Space Cowboy is a go. I repeat, Space Cowboy is a go. Space cowgirl is a no go. 13 will be called SUNSHINE! And any other cute and/or ridiculous nicknames I can think of. Any suggestions will be taken note of, appreciated, and probably used if deemed appropriate enough.

Much Love,

-910Roses


End file.
